Haruhi's Real Problem
by Apprentice08
Summary: After the year Haruhi's had, she is glad to find things have gotten back to normal. Well, mostly, aside from her small budding feelings for Tamaki, and the fact that her stalker was just released from prison after nine years, or the fact that suddenly paranoia and fear are her constant companions. Haruhi will need her friends to help her...she may even need them to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all! This might be a somewhat long author's note but bear with me.**

 **I've been on fanfiction a long time ( ten years) and written fanfics for everything from Teen Titans (2008 to 2011) to Breakfast club and Sherlock, to Harry Potter and Labyrinth. I am a little all over in and enjoy just about anything.**

 **That being said I have NEVER tried to write for an anime/manga/dorama so this is completely new. The research is constant and time consuming and this story will only be three or four chapters ….but each chapter will be long...for example….this chapter is thirty pages long.**

 **I did my best to keep true to the characters, the environment and individual personalities but I am not well versed in Japanese culture, (though I have really enjoyed doing the research.)**

 **I have only watched the anime, not read the manga or watched the dorama so I will only be playing within the world of the anime (on Netflix) and everything will be relatively based on AU. Relationships will be somewhat compliant….ish…..this is a TamakiXHaruhi for sure, may dabble with Kyoya but not sure yet. (Kyoya is my favorite)**

 **Lastly, I do tend to write darker stories, blood and gore, mental instability, assault….etc etc etc…..but this story will be relatively tame….however I will be placing a warning at the beginning of each chapter as it is warranted so you all know what to expect. I will try not to take this story down too dark a path, focusing mainly on mind games, manipulation, sexuality and stalking. But I will try to keep this from going M in rating while allowing for some of the mature situations we see our teens get into.**

 **All that being said, I do love feedback, so if I got something wrong, if I fall outside of a character feel free to let me know. Though, I do not like flames, so please refrain.**

 **Updates will be slow as I have several other stories I am working on but as there will only be a handful of chapters I am hoping to complete this by the end of the month. Feel free to browse my page to see if I have any other stories you might like.**

 **Lastly, I am going to write this as if season one was one year, and this story takes place after the final events of the last episode, at the beginning of the new school year. (Best way I could simplify, so, sorry if that bothers you.)**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Enemy of the Fujioka's!**

Haruhi Fujioka peered absently through the glass out onto the school grounds. Her brown eyes not really seeing or taking anything in, save for how bright and beautiful the day was.

A light chill in the air which was crisp and clean, with a rich blue sky and streaming sun made the outside world seem to beckon. Her mind wondered, but no real thoughts came.

She wondered what the day would bring, surely a day so resplendent would hold within its grasp something wonderful. The Host club was planning a night of stargazing, for a meteor show was due and Tamaki could not be subdued in his wish to enchant all the girls of Ouran Academy with such a show as that.

The night was anticipated, but the day, holding so much promise had nothing planned, save for classes and her eventual return to Music Room 3 after school. Considering the only other thing that was going to happen today was rather low on Haruhi's list and contained the possibility of dreadful daydreams, part of her truly wished for something spectacularly good to happen.

The faintest sigh escapes her lips and though students were not supposed to use their phones during class or in the halls during school hours, save for emergencies, when her cell vibrates quietly in her pocket Haruhi answers.

She has been waiting here in this deserted hall, staring out the large window for this very reason. The beautiful view before her just a bonus considering she knows who is calling and why.

Normally a calm and practical girl, Haruhi feels her heartbeat increase, a small swirl of dread in her stomach and her hands tremble just barely as she flips open her phone and presses the device to her ear.

"Hey, dad."

"Haruhi-" but he stops, the feminine tone that often accompanies his rather melodious voice isn't present. There is hesitancy when he says her name, a desire given in that one utterance that he does not want to confirm his daughters fears, does not want to give her the bad news.

But, as was acknowledged a paragraph before, Haruhi is a practical girl, and so, she takes the responsibility upon herself and says, "He was released, wasn't he." it's a statement, one that comes out in a rather indifferent tone.

"Yes." her father says, a sorrowful affirmation that has the barest hint of rage hidden far below.

In the back of her mind she hears the faintest of music, a piano, Chopin. Memories coming unbidden that send a shiver through her body, yet her face remains stoic.

"It's been nine years, Dad. I'm not surprised, especially since he didn't-"

"Don't you dare, Haruhi!" the man says with frustration and the girl looks down at her shoes, eyes half-lidded as she prepares for the oft repeated speech she has heard so many times over the years.

"Do not soft-pedal what that man did to you, how he acted. He may not have physically hurt you, but he acted inappropriately towards you on levels I will not even begin to discuss with you over the phone! He manipulated you."

"Dad, please, just….calm down." Haruhi says softly, not wanting to get into this particular pontification, especially with her father. Lord knew, when she got to the Host Club tonight she would get enough of it from Tamaki.

"Haruhi-" Her father suddenly says and the girl's focus slowly returns to the soft and gentle tone of her father, "Yes, dad?"

"Did you give the Order of Protection I sent with you to the headmaster?"

Haruhi felt heat rush to her cheeks and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple at the memory, her eyes clamping shut hard as she lets out a sigh, "Yes. I explained the situation, but asked him not to tell anyone aside from my teachers. I don't want-" she stops.

Thoughts of people finding out suddenly praying on her mind, though, it really shouldn't. She wasn't the type to care what others thought, the only thing that mattered is what is on the inside, yet, for some reason, this one thing….she just doesn't want others to know, especially the over-privileged and rather judgmental children of the rich and famous.

 _It's just too personal-_

"I understand, sweetie. Are you going to tell the boys?" and the question is an innocent one but Haruhi finds her mind going blank and her eyes staring wide out the window. She hadn't even thought about whether to tell them the situation.

"I- I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. I don't know if I want to tell them, Tamaki and the others...it's… kind of personal. Though, knowing Kyoya, he might already know." She says truthfully.

"Well, in my opinion, after everything you have all been through the last year, telling them, may be just the thing to help you feel comfortable and safe. Those boys wouldn't let anything happen to you….especially _Tamaki-"_ her father says the Host Club King's name with venom and Haruhi nearly smiles, but it fades again within seconds.

 _Such a beautiful day, to have such a bad thing happen, I'd say it was unfair if I wasn't so mature-_

"You might find telling them will bring you some peace of mind. They are your friends afters all."

"Thanks, dad. I will keep that in mind. I have to go now, okay?"

"Alright, but Haruhi-"

"Yeah?"

"You will call me the instant you feel unsafe, you call me if you see him and you will tell the headmaster, yes?"

"Of course. Don't worry, dad. But it's been years, right? I doubt he would know how to find me, and I am sure he isn't interested in me anymore. I mean, Dr. Sato wouldn't be so stupid as to-"

"Do _not_ underestimate him. The man was sick, no telling if his time in prison made him better or only made him worse. You promise me right now, young lady, the instant you feel unsafe….if you see anyone who even resembles him-"

"Yes, okay, calm down, dad. I promise, alright? I swear." and Haruhi looks to the clock on the wall behind her before glancing out the window one more time, "I really have to go. Love you."

"Alright, love you too, sweetheart."

She ends the call swiftly, pockets the phone and picks up her pack from the ground, turning to head towards her final class of the day, hoping that aside from Dr. Sato's release from prison, nothing else will go wrong on such a beautiful day.

PAGE BREAK

It had not occurred to Kyoya that the conversation might have been better left unheard. While he was never one to breech his friends trust, nor dig into their background in anyway other than what was expected of him for the Host Club, he finds himself now in a rather peculiar situation.

He makes it his business to know the business of others, though even he has a moral center he does not often ignore….unless of course there is something to gain.

Still, he had walked out of the science and technology lab only to find Haruhi Fujioka doing something rather out of character. The girl was not one for breaking rules. So, upon finding her during school hours, in a deserted hall and on her cellphone he gave pause and waited in the recessed doorway for the girl to speak with her father.

The conversation, though one sided for him, told a very disturbing story, one he had not found when he had previously looked into Haruhi's background despite the girl's obvious belief in his ability to do so.

A year had passed since the girl's admittance to the Host Club and given how easy going she was and how much everyone liked her, there had been no need to dig deeper, she was a money maker after all, second only to Tamaki.

She had come far since the fateful day she broke the vauze, had an affect on everyone in the club and many of the students in her grade as well as the grades above her.

Intelligent, kind and practical Kyoya found she irritated him the least out of all the members of the club and often found her the perfect study company, peacefully quiet and more than easy to talk to, even though his class work was above hers. She learned quickly and he found it helped him to focus when he would explain things to her.

She was his friend, not something easily earned in the eyes of the Ootori family. Trust was a precious commodity and friendship was both a weakness and a sacred blessing, though he seemed to be the only one in his family to think so fondly on the idea.

Still, given he had unintentionally just invaded his young friends privacy he felt something he often did not: a twinge of guilt and a drop of concern, both rather unsettling but prevalent nonetheless.

His dark eyes watched her when she finished the call, tucking her phone away before grabbing up her bag and walking away, often relaxed and casual, her steps seemed a little slower than normal, almost heavy.

 _Like the walk of the damned. I_ _ **should**_ _leave well enough alone, yet, this droplet of concern may pray on my mind and serve to distract me from my duties and classes. It simply will not do._

The best thing would be to decide on if he should approach now, or wait for something to happen that would press Haruhi to share.

Giving to the fact the entirety of the conversation had been lost on him and he had only heard Haruhi's side of it he should not jump to conclusions. Yet, the many hours of private conversation about her that he and Tamaki had shared gave Kyoya a rather healthy bit of knowledge about Haruhi and her tendencies.

Her Modus Operandi, as it were, and Kyoya knew that Haruhi had been programmed at a young age to be extremely self reliant and to deal with her problems, and the problems that life can bring so shrewdly into the fold, on her own.

No, her personality did seem to dictate she would keep this troublesome new predicament to herself, try to face this Dr. Sato on her own, if and when he came calling.

 _That is where I shall start than. Sato is a common enough name, but by narrowing it down to a doctor and one who was sent to prison nearly nine years ago, I can most assuredly find the information I need to assess the situation to its fullest degree._

Kyoya was decided then, and he would refrain from filling anyone else in unless he deemed it appropriate.

Haruhi was out of the hall now, having turned the corner and proceeded to her next class. Kyoya needed to be on his way to his next class as well, only, as he turned to go he was stopped when his own cell suddenly erupted with vibrations in his pocket.

He removed the device slowly, his eyes glancing around before looking at the screen and seeing it was none other than Haruhi's father, Ranka, calling.

 _Perhaps I won't have to dig too hard after all._

"Hello, Mrs. Fujioka, how may I be of assistance to you today, did you wish for an update on Haruhi?" a small smile hitting the corner of his mouth as the man spoke quickly and with worry.

 _Excellent._

PAGE BREAK

Far across the city, near the outskirts, where alleys were dark and the streets dirty, a man walked slowly, his sharp green eyes studying the pavement, a bag on his shoulder and hands in his pockets.

Dark auburn hair reflected violently in the sun's glow, which soaked the buildings around him in a rather celestial display of light. He wondered if the world always looked to beautiful after getting out of prison. Was he the only one to notice, or did everyone see their first day of freedom like this.

He reached a corner, looking at the streets before him, mostly empty of cars, save those few work trucks slowly putting down the road or cyclists trying to save money pressing through the crisp air in a hurry.

He waited there, no rush to make headway towards his destination. He had plenty of time, having been a psychologist from a well standing family, despite all the shame and dishonor he had brought in his wake, he had a place to go. It had all been arranged, and he would arrive there precisely when he meant to.

But first-

From the pocket of his coat he pulled a picture, folded and near destroyed with age, his hands opening it and gazing down at the little one, his Shojo, the girl he had been so lost without the last nine years.

"Haruhi, my sweet little lamb." the picture had been taken just before he had been arrested, she was seven, though her eyes held a wisdom beyond her years, a maturity that fascinated him to no end. Yet, with all her maturity, her face held a far away look, the look of dreams and wondrously simple thoughts invoked in him so much affection.

"I missed you, my sweet Shojo." he wonders if she missed him too, all their games, the music, their long conversations…

From his other pocket he pulled a gold watch, hanging from a fine chain that shines brilliantly in the sun's light.

 _I will make my way to you, my sweet little shojo. But first, I must prepare. Nine years, nine years without your beautiful mind, without those glowing inquisitive eyes and that soft knowing smile._

He pops the face of the pocket watch open and glances the time, just passed noon, he had much to do. So much to get ready, so their games could begin once again.

 _You're not a little girl now, no, no doubt you are the most beautiful of women. I cannot wait to see how you have grown. I've been waiting so long, now, our age will not stand in the way of the love we share. We will be together at last, my sweet shojo. I am coming._

He folds the picture and places that and the pocket watch back into his coat, hands following before he turns left and continues his long walk, looking to the blue horizon and the city that was so far away and yet so close.

Somewhere, among the bustling city streets, amidst the masses and the learned scholars, his sweet little lamb waited. He would find her, and this time, he wouldn't lose her. This time, he would protect her and keep her safe, keep her with him, like she should have been the whole time.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi sat between Hikaru and Kaoru as was their usual, the girl staring blankly ahead, her usually swift note taking hand rested lifeless next to the pages of her notebook.

It had been odd to say the least, the phone call with her father, and the feelings such a call invoked within. The dread was there but it was more a minor ache. The dominant emotions within her mind right now, seemed to be anxiety laced with a cool fear.

Though even those, were more calm than she had expected. Haruhi was not scared of anything, save for thunderstorms. Even those, were now manageable as she had friends who had grown very good at either distracting her or offering comfort. She wasn't alone anymore.

Brown eyes slowly scanned to the twin on her right, before glancing to the twin on her left. Both their faces shared the same bored look, though Kaoru did glance her way, having been the one to notice her slightly less than happy demeanor upon arrival.

He had slid her a note when class had started, _Alright?_ it had read simply and Haruhi had simply given him one single nod, his eyes returning to the front of the class with a shrug.

As she sat between them, she had noticed that her feelings, the anxiety and fear, had died down considerably and she thought on what her father had said as her eyes once again glanced between the two.

A note appeared next to her left arm and she very slowly reached for it, opening it to spy Hikaru's less than graceful scrawl, _Alright, kitty cat?_

The nickname had started two months ago, as well as the fact that only Hikaru called her such a name. Though, it was never with irreverence, there was always affection when he used such a name and he only ever seemed to use it when they were alone, never in front of the others.

She often wondered if Kaoru knew of their secret, or if he at all cared to find out. After the last year, the twins had begun to finally loosen the tight rope of knots they had bound around themselves, opening up and spending time both together and separately.

It had been easier for Kaoru than Hikaru, but now, given the events that had transpired, Haruhi noticed both twins seemed to be exploring the boundaries beyond their self-imposed duplicity.

Haruhi let out the faintest of sighs, something so soft that no one should have heard it, but both the twins, which often reminded Haruhi of clever foxes, did, their heads turning to gaze at her subtly before the girl simply nodded once at her friend and then she returned her gaze to the board.

Nothing the teacher said sunk in, her hand unable or unwilling to transfer the collage of notes from the board to her notebook.

Haruhi's mind returned to the thought of possibly telling the club about the situation. Her father had been right, just being in the presence of the twins, having one on either side, had calmed her nerves.

She _did_ feel safer with them near her, and by the time they got to Music Room 3 she had no doubt the presence of Honey Senpai, Mori Senpai, Kyoya Senpai and Tamaki would alleviate her worries all together.

 _Dr. Sato would not be stupid enough to come looking for me, not after spending nine years in prison...would he? Surely, he would want to focus on getting his life back together, on figuring out what he was going to do now. Tracking down some girl he had only known for two years, no matter how strange and intimate those two years had become, he wouldn't risk it, especially not with the Order of Protection, no, that would end him right back in jail-_

A voice came to her mind, one she had not heard in a very long time, one that for several years had been a recurring feature of her dreams.

 _Haruhi, my little lamb, today we are going to do some word associations. All you have to do, is look at these images and say the first word that comes into your mind, can you do that for me?_

 _Alright, Dr. Sato._

 _Haruhi, I told you, please, call me Nicholas. We are friends, you may call me by my first name._

 _Yes, Nicholas._

 _Good girl, now, look at these pictures for me, that's a girl, now tell me, what do you see?_

Haruhi, her skin erupting in goosebumps, looked down at the empty pages of her notebook and her hands fisted gently on the table before her.

She wasn't necessarily afraid of Dr. Sato. He had never hurt her, not physically. Despite his sick obsession with her, Sato had never touched her in anyway that was inappropriate. It was what he had tried to do to her mind.

It was so vague in her memories, just haunting conversations, strange tests the man would made her do. Tests that seemingly had no bearing on helping her cope with the loss of her mother.

When she had gotten older, maybe thirteen, her father had told her why what Dr. Sato had done was wrong. Why he was arrested even though he had not molested her.

 _He...did things to your mind, Haruhi. He manipulated you into believing things that weren't true._

 _But...how….I don't understand….and I don't remember it, none of it._

 _We never figured out how he...did it. But you don't understand how grateful I am that you don't remember. You have a chance to grow, move on and forget, not many people can after such a traumatic event._

 _Traumatic?_

She had never been able to piece together what had actually happened and so she had simply elected to move on. One of her strengths was her indifference, not that she didn't care, but she had the ability to rationalize that if she couldn't remember then it was probably for the best.

Haruhi had moved on, still, even to this day, nine years later little pieces of fluttering memories would come to her when she was alone. And in those moments she would stare off, trying to grab on to the butterfly memories that wouldn't stay still and let her remember what happened.

 _It's for the best, just let it go, focus on what you have now and not on a past you can't even remember. You are safe, he won't come find you, he won't-_

A shadow outside the doorway caught her eye but when she looked up there was nothing there and so looked back down just as quick, mentally kicking herself for a paranoia that was unfounded.

 _Keep it together Haruhi. Just, don't think about it. Class is almost over, just pick up your pencil and take the notes before it's too late._

She stared at her hand, the thing unmoving and the swirl of dread in her stomach seemed to flicker a little, pulling just that bit more tight.

She didn't noticed the twins had been watching her the whole time, or the way they locked eyes, eyes laced with both worry and curiosity. There was a new discovery to be made, that being, what had Haruhi down in the dumps?

They smirked at each other and gave a soft nod before looking back at the board.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya left class as soon as it was done, walking outside to find Ranka waiting in the shade of the cherry blossom trees. He approached slow, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was meeting some "unknown" person on school grounds at the end of the day.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka, you wanted to speak to me?" as he grew closer he noticed the man wasn't wearing his regular effeminate attire. No, it appeared that today, he was Ryoji though he still prefered to be called Ranka.

"Ah, Mr. Ootori, thank you for meeting me."

"Please, call me Kyoya. I am friends with your daughter after all."

"Right, of course, thank you, then please, call me Ranka."

"As you wish, how can I be of service today, Ranka?"

"It could take some time to explain. Is there a chance you could meet me later tonight. In private?"

Kyoya's interest was peaked, but tonight was the Host Club's big meteor shower party. He would not be able to miss it, Tamaki would through a rather annoying fit if he wasn't in attendance.

"I suppose I could, but it would need to be after the Host Club's party. We are gathering with the fair maidens of Ouran Academy to watch the meteor shower. It's supposed to be quite the show."

Ranka smirked, "Of course, Haruhi told me about it. What time do you think it will be over?"

"The news said the shower should end around midnight. Don't suppose you have a place we could meet without Haruhi catching on?"

Ranka looked surprised, but Kyoya just smiled softly and said, "I assume she is the topic of discussion, as there would really be no other reason for you to reach out to me."

"I, uh, yes. Yes, this has to do with Haruhi, my precious little girl. I need your help-"

"With what? Surely she isn't in trouble? She does tend to keep her nose clean, despite her habit of falling in with Tamaki and the twins."

Ranka gave a rueful laugh, "Tamaki, never thought it'd be a boy like him that she- nothing, never mind, just, Haruhi isn't in trouble. But, she might be, if I don't have help protecting her, please, just agree to meet me. At the bar I work at, Haruhi doesn't come on nights she works for the Host Club. We will have privacy and I can explain everything, will you, please, Kyoya."

"Very well, expect me around twelve-thirty then."

"Right. Thank you."

"I will see you then." Kyoya turned and left, his mind practically on fire with trying to piece together what was going on. He had delegated the information gathering of Dr. Sato to one of the many many men that worked for his father. Discretion was key and there were only a few he would trust with finding such information out for him, but given the party tonight he did not have time to do his due-diligence in that regard.

Hopefully his contact would get back to him before he had to meet with Ranka, as he liked to know all the angles and surprises before they come. It gives a sense of security that he often felt naked without.

Between the conversation he had overheard and the extreme lengths Haruhi's father was willing to go to meet with him in private, the problem was one of an extremely delicate and possibly dangerous nature.

Kyoya wasn't anything if not cautious, unless it came to his friends, then of course, he was more akin to the steel of a blade, merciless and calculated, he would not be one to allow any harm to befall those he cared most about, no matter how irritating or annoying they could be.

The answers would come, all in due time, but having an ace up his sleeve never hurt, and Kyoya never left home without at least one ace up his sleeve.

PAGE BREAK

"Tamaki, would you stop fussing!" Haruhi snapped a little more forcefully than was her usual.

First the twins had hounded her all the way from class to the music room, and then when they arrive Tamaki had grabbed her up and started throwing props, makeup and jewelry at her in spades.

Another aspect that had changed since last year, she no longer called Tamaki her Senpai, but by his first name instead. Their relationship had probably changed the most, but still remained a strange stagnant thing that frustrated her to no end, though she rarely showed it.

Something about them had grown stranger and more bizarre since his almost marriage to the she devil, Eclair Tonnerre.

The fall off the bridge, their embrace, the dancing after….it was all so….different. She was seeing him in a new light, having had to wrestle with the fact that yes, she had been jealous that Tamaki had been giving that woman all his attention and then had essentially ran off with her.

The words, _what about me,_ stilling ringing in her head off and on since he had dissolved the club and left.

Now that the new school year had started, now that things were back to normal, so was Tamaki, though now, Haruhi had the misfortune to notice the things she had not noticed before.

Like how every little thing she did and said could either set him off or make him adoringly happy. His moods had always been volatile, it's just who he was, but now, well….now she realized that eighty percent of his moods swings were directly related to her and how she thought of him.

It was disturbing to say the least, but it also made her realize how much a slave he was to his emotions and how quickly those emotions could change in regards to how she treated him.

The one plus out of all that had happened, was that a month ago she had got to spend a little time with him….and the others as none of them traveled very far without each other, no matter how annoyed it made her.

"But, but Haruhiiiiiii, you need to get ready! Look, I got you all these fancy things! Pick and choose, it's all for you, just choose what you like, oh please! Pleasepleaseplease, I think you'd look lovely in this shade of green-"

A flash of green eyes filled her mind and she shook her head to clear the image away before she stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek, the young man instantly stilling, a relaxed calm taking over and she sighed before smiling up at him gently. _Focus on Tamaki right now, help him focus so you can too. Everything will be okay, no one is going to hurt you._

"I will, alright? I promise, just relax, please, for me? Take a breath, alright?"

Tamaki did, taking a slow deep breath before he smiled down at her and said in that soft voice she liked so much, "Alright, Haruhi, just hurry, the party is only a few hours away and I need to make sure everyone's costumes fit. What you don't use I will return."

"There ya go, that's much easier to understand. Honestly, Tamaki, if you just said what you meant and not what you were feeling, it'd be a lot easier on all of us." she teased.

"I know. Sorry." he said as he closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now, let me take a look at those costumes."

"I put them in the changing room for you."

"Thanks." and Haruhi pulled away and headed for the changing room, very satisfied with that new trick, something she had figured out with a rather satisfied smirk.

If you just made Tamaki slow down, if you helped him calm his thoughts, he could express himself much more clearly. Direct touch worked the best, but sometimes a swift kick was needed as well.

Still, the entire club always seemed to marvel at her little trick, and while others (mostly the twins and Honey) had tried it, only Haruhi's touch seemed to calm him so completely. A fact that made her blush if she thought about it too hard.

Kyoya came in second, the man's still hand and calm voice often working nearly as well, though the effect didn't last as long. Usually about twenty minutes, sometimes less, though once Haruhi got him to remain calm and composed for nearly two hours.

It had been the most interesting thing to watch, Tamaki calm and collected, speaking clearly and coming up with ideas that actually made sense and in the end...actually worked.

Kyoya had joked with her privately that he might have to start calling her the Tamaki Whisperer. A comment which made her blush all the more, though in reality, the man was right, Haruhi only partially understood why she had such a calming effect on him.

She dared not to ask the infamous Kyoya, as his often blunt and honest replies tended to make her uneasy and surprise her in ways she would rather avoid.

The theme tonight was Stargazers Delight, so the outfits in comparison were meant to remind the ladies of stars, space and the universe.

Something Haruhi thought might be impossible to do, but when she opened the dressing room curtain and caught sight of her choice of outfits she was stunned.

There was either the choice of a 1600's style butler uniform, including knee high stockings and the tie down pants and waistcoat or a serving maids dress from the same era, nothing unusual for the Host Club, aside from the fact that these outfits were fitted with pearls, gold lace and silver frills and pearlescent overlays. Small stars were sown into both along the whole length of them, and some of the cross stitching designs resembled that of shooting stars and comets.

They were stunning, even by Tamaki's high standards and as she stared she wasn't sure which to choose. He rarely gave her a choice, often times just throwing her into whichever one suited his fancy.

As she walked into the changing room, staring in awe at how beautiful they were she didn't hear the door open and close softly behind her. Her hand reached for the dress, feeling the slick overlays and seeing how the entire piece shined in the lights of the room.

"I wanted costumes as beautiful as you." His presence didn't surprise her, nor did the soft lull of his voice. Normally such a line would not work on her, but the thing was, the sincerity in his voice could not be ignored and she turned to look at him, seeing those violet eyes gaze down at her with a tender and yet longing gleam.

A soft smile to his lips and then he took her hand and raised it to his mouth, where he placed the softest of kisses.

"Tamaki-" she says softly, the surprise at his actions honest, though at this point it should not surprise her anymore at all.

His hands then took her upper arms, running down slow before he leaned closer, "Tell me, Haruhi, do you like them?"

She continued to gaze up into his eyes, for once, allowing herself to really look and see the charming gaze and handsome features.

"They're….lovely." she says for lack of anything better to say, still caught in his gaze and her heart flutters just a little.

"Which do you prefer, you can wear either. I know in the past I've been rather demanding on what costumes you were, about how you present yourself, but given how wonderful tonight will be, I want you to decide for yourself, which one do you want to wear, my lovely Haruhi?"

Still staring, still too stunned for words, "Uh, I...don't...I'm not...sure."

"No worries, may I recommend?"

"Uh...sure."

"The uniform would look more the part, you are after all, still posing as a young man. But, the girls did so love the few times you've dressed like the woman you are. I think, given how special tonight is going to be, the dress may play more to their liking. I think they will swoon to see a boy in such a resplendent outfit."

Haruhi smirks and arches a brow, "Are you just saying that because that's the one _you_ want to see me in?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no. But, what I said before was also the truth. So, tonight, why not wear the dress...it's all in good fun afterall, and you would look particularly stunning."

Normally Haruhi would call him on his bull shit, but, given their ever evolving relationship, for some reason, her practical nature and stubborn headedness gave way to his request and she looked up at him with a rather gentle smile, "Alright."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, his lips parting, "You will?"

"Sure. If you want me to, then I don't see a problem with it." and her gentle smile turns into an all out grin before she laughs a little and Tamaki suddenly explodes.

"Oh! Haruhiii!" he wraps her in a bear hug and dances around like the idiot he was before Haruhi has had enough and quickly broke his hold, kicking him hard in the stomach and out of the changing room door.

"I told you I'd wear it, don't get all weird about it!"

"Haruhi, no, I didn't mean it! Thank you! I meant thank you! Please, don't be angry!"

"Just go." she says with an eye roll and the man quickly crawled away with his tail between his legs.

It was something she was working on, or at least, trying to work on. She still wasn't quite used to his jarring need to touch, hold and squeeze her. Since she first started here in the club she had tried to grow acclimated to Tamaki's many eccentricities, but even now, with her new perspective and slowly blooming feelings, she had a hard time when he came on so strong.

She was trying to curb her patience for it, but it was still hard sometimes not to want to kick him in the ass.

"Such a child, I swear." she mused as she started the arduous process of stripping out of her uniform for school and getting into the rather intricate process of a corset, and layers upon layers of pearlescent fabric.

"H-Haruhi?" comes Tamaki's timid call from the crack of the door, "Yes, Tamaki?"

"Would you like me to send in the twins to do your hair in a moment."

Haruhi sighed heavily and then said, "Sure. Thanks."

"Alright. You're going to be the loveliest-"

"Just go, let me relax and I promise I won't kick you again."

"Okay." he said before she heard the click of the door and then she sat down with a huff.

 _You shouldn't be so mean to him, he means well, he cares about you, he is your friend, why are you so mean….at least….why are you mean when he tries to….be so….touchy feely….it doesn't bother you when the twins get like that-_

 _Because the twins don't like you- not like Tamaki does….not the way you like him back. But you shouldn't treat him so...if you like him, show him you like him….let him….let him express his feelings, however they come. Don't be like Eclair Tonnerre, don't torture him... don't be….like her...he deserves so much more…._

Panic filled her a little at the thought that Tamaki would view her how he might view Eclair and suddenly she was standing and rushing from the room, calling his name, "Tamaki Senpai!"

"Haruhi? What is it?" he asked as he turned from the others, all having finally arrived but Haruhi only had eyes for him. She walked over quickly and embraced him, "I'm sorry." she said as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Haruhi…..for...for what?" and his arms wrapped around her gently.

"I didn't intend to be so mean, I just….I have a lot on my mind...I don't really feel like myself….there is something going on…. it's personal...but no matter how I feel about it…. I should never take it out on my friends. On you." and she held him tighter, nails digging into his blazer and the young man chuckled softly into the top of her head, "Oh Haruhi, I know you better than that. I know you're having a bad day. The twins told me that much. Whatever it is, just know we are here for you."

"Thank you."

"Uh….Haruhi-"

"Yes?" she said looking to Kaoru with a small smile, "Your...in your... underwear-" he whispered from behind a hand, all the boys looking rather shocked and embarrassed.

"Ahahahaha, Haruhi is in her underwear!" Honey Senpai yelled as he fell to the ground giggling.

"Stop it." Mori Senpai said softly as he crouched down next to him and poked the boy with annoyance.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am. I better go change." and just like that the Haruhi they knew was back, indifferent and practical, she turned and headed back for the changing room.

Laughing a little at the ruckus that followed in her wake, "Hey! Stop looking at my baby! Stop! Avert your eyes! I'm going to smack you all around if you don't-"

PAGE BREAK

The party was in full swing, and despite the fact Tamaki's alterior motive for the dress was clear, Haruhi had to admit, he was right and the girls were swarming her and going crazy for it.

The questions ran rampant, all the girls wanting to know how "he" could look so good dressed as a "she" and how "he" felt about it, and what made "him" decide to wear something so brazenly female.

Haruhi was on arms all night, having so many requests from the overly inquisitive girls that at one point she had to asked Kyoya to be excused so she could catch her breath.

It was fascinating to the ladies in attendance, wanting to ask her questions, some so blunt as to ask if she was a cross dresser outside of school, others less so and simply revolving around her thoughts on the idea of sexisim and feminisim.

Those type of questions Haruhi enjoyed, able to openly give her honest opinion and share her thoughts on the matter. The more crass ones were a little more tricky, for she didn't want to offend anyone, nor did she want to share too much about her own father as that might lead any of the girls to try and look into Haruhi's background, something that would not end well.

Ranga had made an appearance, dressed as Sailor Moon, the princesses flowing white dress and long blond locks appearing to go quite well with her slender figure and natural hair.

They were all out in the courtyard gardens behind the ballroom they had used last year. The night Haruhi had given her first kiss to the girl Kanako, damn Tamaki for being such a clutz. Though in all honesty it didn't really bother her to have given her first kiss to such a nice person, it had been rather enjoyable if not completely awkward.

Still, there was a little while to wait for the meteor shower to start and so the usual spread of expensive teas and sweet treats were available and so was a small floor on which to dance. As it was after school hours, the girls had all warn lovely evening gowns, most in colors that compliment the theme of Star Gazing

The boys were working relentlessly, as more girls than normal had turned out to see the show, some not even choosing a host so much as spending time with friends and enjoying a fun night.

They had paid for entry, so Kyoya would still be happy to see they met their quota, even if not all the girls were looking to spend time with a host.

The gardens had been spun up with hanging lights, lanterns and beautiful pieces of silver and gold that hung from the surrounding trees.

It was ethereal in it's glow and as Haruhi looked down from the balcony to see all the people, to watch her friends enjoy themselves and see how pretty it all was she felt her heart rest in contentment and a small smile came to her face.

"I love when you smile." came the soft call of that all too familiar voice.

"How do you always know when I am alone." she said without breaking her gaze from the party.

"I don't know when you are alone, I just notice when you are not there." and the reply could be seen as a joke, yet his tone indicated that he was rather serious and she turned her head to look at him, her elbows still resting on the balcony rail and the smile staying in place.

"You do look so lovely, glad you decided against the wig." he said as he came to lean next to her, his violet eyes joining her gaze down towards the party.

"I thought you liked me with long hair." Haruhi teased sarcastically.

"I like you as you are. The long hair is just a bonus." he teased right back.

"Hm, you're so weird sometimes."

"I can be. But I can also be serious."

She finally looks at him, studying the side view of his face as Tamaki smirks softly, "You'd prefer that, wouldn't you? If I were more serious, if I could….stay cool and relaxed like Kyoya or Mori?"

"What? No, I don't feel that way at all. I like who you are, it's just….sometimes it's a little overwhelming. But, I wouldn't change who you are for the world, Senpai."

"I thought we talked about that, no more Senpai. I'm not teaching you anymore, you don't need it, we are equals, always….in everything. And no one is _your_ master." and he finally glances at her from under those shining blonde bangs and Haruhi felt the blush erupt on her cheeks.

She went to look away but a hand came to her chin, "Don't-" he starts suddenly, "Don't look away, I want to see….I like when you….you're so cute when you blush." he amends before he leans a little closer.

"Tamaki-" she near whispers and her heart beats that little bit faster, her stomach clenching with an anxiety that is far more pleasant than what she felt earlier in the afternoon.

"I just want….one….tonight...I promised myself tonight I would….get one…" Tamaki murmured.

"One what?" Haruhi asked so faintly, her breath near stopping as he moved a little closer.

"Haruhi, please, may I just have one...one lovely little….ki-"

"TAMA-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN, WE NEEEEED YOU!" and Haruhi heard the young man curse under his breath as he bowed his head.

"Damn it."

They both looked over the balcony at Honey Senpai who was perched on top of Mori Senpai's shoulders, swinging his rabbit by the leg in an attempt to flag the younger man down.

"The shower is about to start, it's time to make an announcement! Hurry! Hurry!"

Tamaki sighed and then stood to his full height, gazing down at the pair who turned away, Mori Senpai with a rather apologetic look etched faintly across his face.

"That's enough." the tall boy said to Honey in his deep voice, the girls fluttering around them as they walked away.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi said as she placed a hand on his chest, Tamaki looked down at her hand in surprise and then looked to her, "What were you going to ask me, can you have what?"

Tamaki took a step back and swallowed, "N-Nothing, just….later….we can talk later, okay Haruhi?"

"Alright. Should I wait here or-"

"No! Er, how about we meet by the swans statue just after the shower starts. We can have some...uhm…..privacy. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay." she says with a nod and Tamaki turns, "Great, see you then." he says before he makes his way down the stairs and back to the party, preparing to announce the start of the shower.

"Haruhi!" and the girl looked down to see Kyoya motioning for her to join them, "Best come down now, your guests are waiting!"

"Alright, I'll be right there, Kyoya Senpai!" the heat in her cheeks slowly fading as she made to go down.

"So odd." she says softly as she descends the stairs, careful to not trip on her dress as she goes, her mind filled with the conversation that had just taken place.

 _I think…..I think Tamaki was going to…..ask to….kiss me._

Haruhi thought about how it made her feel, happy? Scared? Excited? Indifferent? Uncomfortable? Elated?

She wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't a bad feeling, maybe uncertain was the right word. After all, being the practical girl she was, Haruhi knew that something as simple as a kiss was not always so simple at all.

What would it mean to her, what would it mean to Tamaki? Would their friendship change? Would he think of her different, treat her different?

She needed advice, but who should she ask?

Her gaze ran across the crowd, landing on the twins who were currently intertwined in one of their rather "taboo" holds, the girls ogling and squealing like mad.

Her eyes jumped to Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai, only to see that they two were in the middle of their often coveted pose of caregiver and young ward. The girls with them fawning over how cute it was that Mori Senpai cared so much about little Honey Senpai.

Finally her eyes landed on Kyoya Senpai who was in the process of bidding a young lady adue via a graceful kiss to her hand, before bowing and moving away. Seconds later he was buried in one of his many notebooks, writing quickly as he waited for the star gazing to begin.

Standing casually by the light controls and ready to lower the hanging lights and lanterns and shut off the lights from inside the ballroom so that they could all see the show more easily.

While Kyoya Senpai wasn't her first choice, he wasn't her last choice and so she crossed to him swiftly, trying to make it there before she was nabbed by a group of girls.

"Kyoya Senpai-"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asks softly as his eyes continue to stare down into his binder.

"Yeah, I mean, I will….I just...need your help."

Surprisingly this seemed to get the young man's attention, his eyes looking up for a moment before finding her, his hand snapping his binder shut and pressing the pencil behind his ear. Normally nothing could tear him away from his work, but for some reason he had elected to take mercy on her, a very un-Kyoya choice.

"Alright. What can I help you with?"

Haruhi suddenly wasn't so sure this was a good idea, as Kyoya's sharp gaze was suddenly locked on her and and the blush had returned to her cheeks.

"My my, Haruhi, are you… blushing?" his tone was inquisitive, barely surprised but he hadn't expected such a response nonetheless.

"I...um, well….I think...Tamaki….wants to….I think he may want to…"

Kyoya's unblinking and solid gaze made Haruhi pause and she stared right back, not one to avoid eye contact unless she felt overwhelmed.

Holding his gaze seemed to calm her, _No matter how aloof Kyoya acts, he has proven he is my friend, I can trust him, he will help me._

She found herself speaking clear and concise, "I think Tamaki wants to kiss me. Tonight. During the shower."

Kyoya's brow raised a little at the omission, clearly not being what he had expected her to say but only slightly surprised, though as he often did, he played it off perfectly.

"That shouldn't be such a surprise. I mean, I know you have a hard time relying on others and matters of the romantic do tend to go over your head. But, as far as I can tell, since the end of last year and the beginning of this one, you two have grown remarkably close. Does it really shock you he would try and steal a kiss from such a pretty lady as yourself?"

Haruhi thought about that a moment and then asked, "So, you think that's all it is? He isn't wanting to...change anything….he just wants...a kiss….for...fun?"

"No. I didn't say that." the young man mused casually.

Haruhi's lips parted and her eyes grew wide as she waited, "It's obvious he has feelings for you. But, the only way to find out how deep they go or what he might want from you is to ask him. Honestly, I've never been good at guessing what goes through that inordinately stupid and messy head of his."

"But-"

"The best advice I can give you, Haruhi, is to go to him, ask him yourself. Tamaki will be honest with you. And even if he isn't, a girl like you, can read a man like him like an open book. You'll know his intentions as soon as you look at him."

"Right. You're right. I should just ask him, be up front."

"Excellent. Glad to have helped." the man sighed but he was already back in his book and making more notes.

Haruhi shrugged before she turned to go, only to be stopped by a call from Kyoya, "Haruhi-"

She turned back, "Don't do anything you are uncomfortable with. If he wants you….and you don't return his feelings….you best tell him up front. Or things _will_ change, and not for the better." his practical and cool voice ringing like a chime in her head.

Haruhi understood completely and nodded once her understanding before she turned away again and walked into the crowd. Finding the group of girls that had been waiting for her return and they all settled down to wait for Tamaki's opening show speech.

PAGE BREAK

After Tamaki made his rather loud and highly over dramatic segway into the shower, Kyoya had dimmed the lights and it only took a few minutes for everyone's eyes to adjust. The shower started soon after, the entire party whew'ed and awed over the display. Thousands of streaks across the sky creating the most beautiful show.

Haruhi had never seen anything like it, and if she wasn't expected else where she would have stayed to enjoy it as long as she could.

But she knew Tamaki would be waiting, slipping away as soon as the lights had dimmed and the show had started.

"Excuse me Ladies, I will be right back." Haruhi offered and the girls nearly didn't respond, their eyes nothing but bedazzled reflections of the skies above.

She made her way through the crowd, near the edge of the gathering so as not to attract attention. When she moved into the shadows she removed the heels and set them aside, not wanting to draw anyone's eyes via the click of her shoes on the cement.

Then, she shimmied around the stage and moved down the dark path towards where the statue of the Swans were.

She stood there waiting in the dark, just able to see the dimmed lights on the far side of the stage and hear the faint din of chattering people.

"Fancy meeting you here." and Haruhi turned to see Tamaki emerge from the dark shadows of the trees, "You asked me here." Haruhi said and Tamaki laughed softly.

"Yeah. I suppose I did. But we won't be interrupted here and I have something very important I want to ask you."

"Sure." Haruhi said as she stood there waiting, Tamaki walking up to her directly and taking her hands.

She looked down to view their fingers laced together before gazing up into his shadowed face, "Haruhi, I have wanted to ask this for...for a really long time...and honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"It's alright, Tamaki Sen- I mean, Tamaki. Don't be nervous, just ask me." she offers with a soft smile.

"Right. Okay. Haruhi….Haruhi…..may I….can I….please...may I have a….k-kiss?" his voice came out a little strangled, his eyes worried yet desperate and his hands held her tighter as he waited.

But Haruhi knew she had to be smart about this and so asked a question of her own, "What type of kiss?"

Tamaki nearly fell over but was quick to respond, his words coming fast, "A kiss, any kiss, just one...please...I've wanted it so long, I think I'll burst if I don't-"

He stops when her hand comes to his face, her eyes meeting his firmly and she says, "No, you weirdo, what _kind_ of kiss? A kiss between friends or…something else." and in that moment she can't hold his gaze and looks away, the blush coming back.

But his hand is quick to take her jaw gently between fingers as he raises her face to look at him and he says, "No, not a kiss between friends….though anything more intimate can wait until you are ready. I just want a kiss, we can work out the details later." and the soft chuckle she hears is reassuring, somehow it soothes her.

"It won't...change anything right? I mean, you will still be the same old Tamaki, and I-"

Another soft chuckle, "Of course not. You'll still be the same old Haruhi, and we will still be friends. I...want us to be more….but I don't think you're ready for that just yet. I can wait though, patience is a virtue, after all."

Haruhi felt something happen to her face that had never happened before, something new, she...it felt...different somehow….as if it was completely relaxed. Her eyes closing just a little more and she leaned in, her lips parting as Tamaki stared down at her with surprise.

"Alright. If you want-" but she didn't finish because seconds later Tamaki had met her lips with his own and the world went silent.

It was short, not lasting but a few seconds before he pulled away and closed his eyes, "Sorry, I was a bit premature...but...t-that was…"

But Haruhi felt her heart flutter a shade harder and her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, pulling him back down to her, their lips coming together again softly, as gentle breaths puffed from their nose and suddenly Tamaki's hand was sliding around her waist and pulling her close against him, the other gently cupping the back of her head.

It was real, warm and Haruhi had never felt the emotions currently running through her body. In all her life, practical and relaxed had been her thing, it was her comfort zone and how she was most happy. She loved herself just the way she was, but in kissing Tamaki the emotions she often didn't feel so strongly, if at all, seemed to blaze to life.

It was unnerving, scary and...if she was being honest….it felt good. Good to feel these emotions so much more strongly than she had before, all focused on one person, on specific person and her head swam just a little.

 _He tastes like instant coffee and sweet cakes, his lips are so warm and soft, I wonder if he lotions them. That's a really weird thought...why am I thinking about that when I am currently-_

Tamaki pulled away just a little, panting against her lips, eyes opening only a crack to gaze at her, "Haruhi, I need to tell you something." he said softly as he looked at her with eyes that near shined.

"What is it, Tamaki?" her mind clearing a little as she focused on him.

"I want you to know, for a long time...I thought of you as my daughter...someone who needed to be protected because the world was some big bad scary place."

"And how do you think of me now, Tamaki?" she asked, honestly curious as even she had noticed his strange obsession with treating her like a daughter and hovering like a concerned parent.

"Now, I see you as…..as-" but Tamaki never got to finish, because just then there was a shriek from the crowd beyond the stage.

"Oh my gosh! Fire! Somebody, there's a fire!"

Haruhi gasped and Tamaki grabbed her wrist, both taking off towards the stage as a red glow grew and started to light up the trees surrounding the gardens.

As Haruhi and Tamaki came around the corner all the girls were moving away from the stage and towards the stairs, "Everyone, move! Quickly now! Mori Senpai, put it out!" Kyoya yelled both while directing the girls up the stairs and inside and tossing an extinguisher to the tall young man who was quick to start blasting the blaze.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Tamaki called over the shouts and panic, "The stage caught fire, here!" and the man tossed another extinguisher to the blonde who caught it and looked to Haruhi, "Make sure all the girls get inside and stay there! Then call the fire department!"

"Got it!" Haruhi yelled and she started to help Kyoya guide the girls in and helped the stragglers up the stairs.

Honey Senpai was with the twins who were busy unplugging all the electrical cords and grabbing buckets of water from the fountain nearby.

"Get back!" Mori Senpai yelled at Honey Senpai. He had strayed a little too close to the fire for Mori Senpai's comfort even though he was being just as level headed as the rest of the group, and Kuaro grabbed him and moved him further back.

The blaze lit up the surrounding area, and despite how fast the boys worked, they knew that the night was over and the evening was lost.

PAGE BREAK

It took about ten minutes to put the fire out, another ten before the fire department showed up to help as well as ascertain what could have caused it.

The boys, all singed, save for Kyoya, stood in a group and answered question after question. Though honestly, Haruhi was in no better position. While she had avoided the soot and heat she had been keeping an eye on the girls and trying to get them all to remain calm. She too had to answer questions about both the event, where she had been just prior to the fire starting and what she thought may have caused it.

By the time it was all said and done, the shower was long since over and everyone headed home. The Host Club having their first official serious "incident" since they formed, Kyoya was in no mood to be bothered as he knew both he and Tamaki would have to answer to both the board and the chairman for why something so simple as a night of stargazing had ended in a blaze of fire and fear.

Even with all that, the night was still not over for Kyoya and so he made his way to the company care, ordering his driver to take him to a part of town he would rather not be seen in and to wait down the street from the bar as he went inside to meet Ranka.

Thankfully on the way over his contact had called, giving him as much information as he could find about the Doctor in question. A Nicholas Sato as it were, and while it didn't answer all his questions, it definitely clarified a few of the finer points.

"Oh my sweet boy! Are you alright? You look exhausted." the woman at the door said, though it was relatively easy to see she was a man.

"I'm fine. I am actually here to meet with Mrs. Ranka Fujioka, we have an appointment."

"Ah, right this way. She said you would be coming, just through here please." and the woman pulled back a curtain, the inside room rather nice considering the type of establishment it was.

The dim light was kind on his eyes and sitting at a round wooden table was Haruhi's father, dressed to the nines and looking lovely.

"You look fetching, Ranka. Having a good night, are we?" he asked as he set his briefcase aside and took the chair across from her.

"Thank you, Kyoya, my you are always so charming. My dear boy, are you alright? You look-"

"Tired? Yes, about that, tonight at the party someone started a little fire. You wouldn't know whom would have done such a thing, hm?" he asked, his hard eyes looking at her though his face remained impassive and kind.

"A fire? Is my Haruhi alright?" the man asked quickly, nearly standing to run off.

Kyoya gently grabbed him by the arm, "Haruhi is fine, and safe. Please, sit down. I do not have a lot of time. I have a damage and claims report to file, as well as a debriefing for the board members and chairman that will be due no doubt by morning. Honestly, if this wasn't about Haruhi I wouldn't have come at all. Please, sit. Tell me what troubles you. Why are you worried about Haruhi's safety?"

Ranka slowly sat back down, looking at him with rather sad eyes, his glossy lips frowning gently before he took a breath.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother when she was five years old. I wasn't in the best place at that time and honestly I was having a hard time learning to be a full time parent and how best to comfort a grieving child. I'll at admit, at that time... Well, let's just say I could have done better."

"I'm sure you did your best." Kyoya offered, his eyes studying the man before him carefully.

"You really are too kind. I was a mess, clinging to Haruhi like she was some bright light in the darkness. She was a pillar of strength for me, practical and intelligent even at such a young age. But….well….for the first week after her mother died I couldn't get Haruhi to eat a morsel. And she cried, a lot. Not in anyway you'd expect of a five year old. She was so quiet about it, as if she didn't want me to know. But I knew, a father always knows when his little girl is suffering."

"I take it, that is where Dr. Sato came in?"

Ranka's eyes grew wide, his lips parting in shock, "How did you-"

"When you first got ahold of me I did some digging, trying to figure out if there was something from Haruhi's past I may have missed during my initial sweep. I found only a single newspaper article and the man's resume. He was a doctor of Psychology….specializing in child behavior, trauma and loss management."

"Then you know-"

"Not everything. All I know about is some vague article that I haven't had the chance to look over and the man's credentials. I am afraid _you_ will have to fill in the blanks."

"Right." Ranka said as he looked down at the table, "You have to understand...Haruhi's mother, Kotoko was the breadwinner in the family. She was a lawyer, and a very good one at that. When she died though, there wasn't much left to us save for what was needed to cover the cost of the funeral and a few months after. I needed to be able to work, to provide for her. I refused to let her grow up like I did, always hungry, scrounging and moving from place to place. I worked myself to the bone, making sure she would have nice clothes, gifts for her birthday and Christmas, to make sure that she would have a safe and healthy environment to grow up in. Unfortunately, that left Haruhi alone….far to often, far more than I would like to admit. But she was so fiercely independent that often times she didn't seem to mind. It's no secret I'm rather….eccentric, no doubt that is why she is such good friends with that blonde boy...Tamaki."

"No doubt. There are some rather disturbing similarities between the two of you, no offense intended."

"Yes, I know."

"And this Dr. Sato-"

"Right, yes….sorry, sometimes my mind gets carried away, I can't always focus on what I need to say versus what I want to say. It's a rather frustrating habit. About a month after her mother passed...I noticed Haruhi was doing odd things, things that seemed strange or….just plain out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Kyoya asked, pressing his glasses up his nose as he listened intently.

"She would clean the house meticulously, even though it didn't need it. Rearrange the shoes over and over, first by size, then by color...even by material….dress shoes to trainers. She did the same with all the clothes in the house. She would just stare off for hours, completely unaware I was talking to her and sometimes she wouldn't sleep for days. She was five years old!" Ranka stressed as he brought a hand to his face and a tear leaked from his eye.

Kyoya slowly reached out, gently pulling the man's hand away and taking it in his own.

"That's when you called Sato?"

Ranka nodded, "Yes, I didn't have a lot of money obviously, but he agreed to meet with Haruhi and try to assess what could be wrong. I thought….I thought the loss of her mother had started some sort of trauma, compulsive habits. But, even with all this going on...she was still so...intelligent….practical and mature. Taking care of m-me….even when it should have been the other way around. She is such a good…."

"She is. Please, Ranka, try to finish." Kyoya pressed, though his voice remained that smooth calm tone he always had.

"Right. Focus, Ranka, get through it. I'm not normally so...emotional….at least...not like this-"

"It's alright, just breath, and tell me about Sato." Kyoya ordered gently.

"After the initial visit, Dr. Sato said he could help her. Said she was a unique case that needed further study. But he promised me he could help her. So I, I took her to see him twice a week. At first, Haruhi seemed to be doing better. The compulsive habits stopped, she ate regularly, slept normal and didn't show any signs of dissociative behavior."

"What changed?" Kyoya asked, though he had a rather disturbing feeling he could already see where this was going.

"After the first year I thought it would be a good idea to slow the visits to once a week. Dr. Sato urged me not to, that it could have an adverse effect on Haruhi's recovery. But, I was so sure she was better, she was acting completely normal, happy even. At first I allowed the visits to remain twice a week but eventually did decide to drop her visits to once a week."

"A fact Sato was no doubt, unhappy about."

"Yes. It was then that things took a turn for the worse. It was nearly another year before Haruhi started telling me things about Dr. Sato's sessions and I...well I didn't know what to do."

"What did Haruhi tell you?"

"That Dr. Sato spent most of his time laying with her on the floor, playing with toys and talking. They talked about all sorts of things, the weather, politics, music...and he had her take tests….tests that just seemed odd…..tests that seemed to hold no relation to helping diagnose her mental state. I went to his office one day, outside the normal time I would take Haruhi. He was out to lunch….and….well...I saw one of the tests that he had given her. Here, I still have it."

Ranka grabbed his purse and pulled from it a folded sheet of paper, he handed it to Kyoya and the young man opened it and began to read.

 _What is the color of Dr. Nick's eyes? Green_

 _What is your favorite color? Blue, purple, red, green._ Each of the colors had been crossed out in red ink, all save for the last color in the list.

"Oh." Kyoya said, now knowing full well where this was going and a rather cold feeling clenched in his stomach.

"The power of suggestion." Kyoya stated, "I have seen such tactics performed in business, it's an easy way to get smaller businesses to sell their goods or the company itself at a much more reasonable price. But I've never seen it done so blatantly, nor to a child."

"When I realized he was manipulating her, and that all of the manipulation was in an effort to make Haruhi more positive towards himself. I stopped taking her. But...Sato was very upset about it...he tried to take Haruhi away from me."

"Pardon?" Kyoya asked, this time the surprise much more evident on his face.

"He made claims that I was a bad father, raising my daughter amongst cross-dressers, alcoholics and drug addicts. I was a bad influence and if Haruhi was not removed from my care she would be irrevocably damaged."

"Obviously, that didn't hold up in court."

"It almost did, save for that test. I showed them what he had been doing and demanded an investigation. In the end, all his secrets were laid bare. Luckily Haruhi was spared having to testify, in fact, she never went to any of the hearings or was aware at all that it was going on. It wasn't until Sato confessed in order to get a reduced sentence that the full horror of what he had been trying to do came to light."

"He was brainwashing her." Kyoya said.

Ranka nodded, "Slowly, over two years he had been trying to get Haruhi to prefer him, to want to be with him. What his long term goal was, I'm not sure, and he never explained why my daughter seemed more valuable to him than any of the other children he saw. It was as if he had snapped, and Haruhi got caught in the fallout."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, both contemplating very different things while also thinking of Haruhi.

Kyoya was the first the break the silence, "So, Haruhi...how much does she remember?"

"I've asked many times over the years, trying to monitor her behavior and memories. She claims she remembers next to nothing, just foggy images and occasionally she can recall his voice….and Chopin, Nocturne, his number nine opus. Despite it all, she grew up pragmatic, healthy and untouched by the trauma. She's never shown signs of compulsion nor does she seem to remember any of it. A fact for which I am extremely grateful."

"Yes, it does seem rather...perfect. Almost lucky." Kyoya mused, a hand coming to his chin as he thought very heavily on the situation.

"May I assume then, that the reason for this call to arms is that Sato has been released from Prison?"

"Yes. He...is out. I got an order of protection, and Haruhi made sure the chairman of the acadamy knows the situation. I don't want this to affect her life, she deserves to have as normal as life as she wants to have. Be a normal girl, or at the very least a strangely practical girl with strangely wonderful friends."

"So, you want her strangely wonderful friends to help you keep an eye on Haruhi and make sure Doctor Sato doesn't show up and try something foolish."

"My daughter may be right, nine years away is a lot of time to clear one's head, to realize their mistakes and change their life for the better. But….it's also a very long time if that person should instead choose to fixate…..to _not_ move on."

"Yes, it would be wouldn't it. I suppose the final question I have is….why come to me?"

"Why?"

"Not that it matters, I will do it anyway, I will help you to make sure Haruhi is safe and secure, looked after until we can be sure the threat has passed but...still I want to know-"

"Why you." Ranka confirms.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Well, honestly, you are a good friend to her, but there is a rather selfish reason….your family does have a private police force. And while I would never ask you or expect you to use them on behalf of my daughter….they may come in handy….should you...or she...have need of them."

"Clever woman." Kyoya mused as a smirk touched the corner of his mouth faintly.

"I can be. You no doubt are a very clever young man as well, so...if you are willing to help my daughter and by extension me….how about we have a small drink to celebrate. I feel much better now that I know you are willing to help protect my daughter."

Kyoya's eyes harden but that devilish smirk remains, "I'll have to take you up on the offer another time. While age is hardly my concern, I won't be eighteen for another two months nor twenty for another two years, and I'd hate to get this fine establishment in trouble for serving underaged patrons."

Ranka smiled softly, "Such a good boy. Well then, make sure to come back and visit, and don't tell Haruhi about our agreement."

"Naturally. I will keep in touch, have a good evening, my lady Ranka." and Kyoya takes his hand, bringing it to his lips and placing the most gentle of kisses on his skin. The smell of lavender and rose hips hitting his nose with a gentle caress before he stands and smiles.

Ranka gives a small gasp and stares in surprise before Kyoya moves past the curtain and disappears.

"My word….that boy is such a charmer."

 **A/N: And that is a wrap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, chapter two, thanks for the patience and the reviews!**

 **WARNINGS: Nothing serious, just a grown man being in love with a sixteen year old girl, but no hanky-panky. Also, about Kyoya…...yeah….I decided to throw him into a strange little dance of love…...with Ranka…..so…..if you don't like….don't read….but there is a kiss…...between two men…...you'll just have to read….is this where the power engine starts and Ranga comes out of the floor and yells something about a guy named Moe?** _ **Laughs evilly!**_ **But seriously, if maleXmale isn't your thing or you don't like Kyoya with Ranka, like can't stand the idea….just….don't read past the last page break.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Figure in the Shadows!**

 **Or**

 **Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi Learn about Vulnerability!**

The next day, the entire school was abuzz with questions and conversations regarding the fire that occured the night before. While the Host Club didn't often see each other outside of the Music Room, all their schedules heavy with classes and study halls, Tamaki had demanded they all walk in together before going their separate ways.

He thought a united front would be the best way to deal with the fact that this had been the first time the Host Club had ever had one of their parties go so far south. They were all to be charming, answer questions and ask each girl who approached to a free luncheon they were planning at the end of the week.

"Kyoya! Kyoya Senpai, wait!" The young man stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing a rather out of breath Haruhi jogging after him.

"Ah, Haruhi, just the person I was hoping to meet." he said in his often misleading and yet soft tone.

"Hey! The twins just called me, I had to run here to make it, but they didn't tell me where we were meeting!" the girl puffed out slowly as she braced herself on her knees and bent over a little.

"Relax. You're early, most of the other students won't arrive for another half hour. We are all meeting by the main gate, care to join me?"

By now, Haruhi had regained her breath and stood, grabbing her shoulder strap and adjusting her satchel to sit more comfortably, "Yes, thank you Kyoya Senpai."

They walked in silence towards the main gate on the far side of the school, the morning air once again crisp and the early morning light causing a slightly red hugh to the otherwise pale sky.

Haruhi yawned softly as they walked and Kyoya gave the faintest of chuckles, "Are you tired, Haruhi? Have a late night?"

The girl sighed and looked down at the ground as they walked, her hands in her pockets as she said softly, "I didn't sleep very well. Between the fire and what's been going on with my personal life...I guess I'm just kind of stressed. Didn't help that we had to get up so early to be here. I'm surprised you managed to make it, considering you're not a morning person."

"It's true, I'm not. But, suffice it to say, Tamaki's idea was rather clever. Brilliant actually, considering how often his ideas border on ludacris." Kyoya said to Haruhi as they approached the gate.

"How so?" Haruhi asked, her eyes seeking out Kyoya's rather indifferent face as he stared ahead unblinking.

"While offering the girls a free luncheon and our most sincere apologies for the inconvenience, presenting a united front will do more for us against any naysayers that might be present. It's a good move to make."

"You really think there would be people who turn against the Host Club, Senpai?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Hard to say, though the club primarily caters to the needs of the female students at Ouran, and we have had no actual incidents with jealous boyfriends or over protective brothers and the like, we have had our fair share of run-ins with people who have acted out against us. This could be a catalyst for those few who have kept their mouth shut and eyes averted."

Haruhi thought back to when Seika Ayanokoji had thrown her bag into the pond and tried to imply that Haruhi had assaulted her. She also recalled the time the school newspaper tried to do a report on Tamaki and get the club shut down. Then there was the Zuka Club, a strange group all it's own who had threatened the same but never actually acted upon said threats.

"I guess you're right, I just never thought of the Host Club as having enemies."

"Everyone has enemies, Haruhi. I dare say even you must have one or two, surely." the young man mused casually and she jerked her head to look at him in surprise.

"What? Me? No, I don't think I'd ever be a target for someone's animosity! I'm genuinely impartial and tend to just go with the flow, ya know?" she rattled off nervously as she scratched at the back of her head.

Though, her nerves seemed to sizzle a little as she suddenly thought of Dr. Sato.

Her gaze suddenly turned to the buildings around them, eyes far away and vacant as she thought softly to herself, _Was he my enemy? Or just a severely messed up man? He never actually hurt me...but...I wish I could remember what he did- it seems so unimportant to the life I am living now….but I want to know._

"I wish I could remember." she mutters.

"Remember what?" Kyoya asked softly as they reached the main gates, the others still not having arrived.

"Huh? Oh, nothing of consequence. Just… things. Bad memory in this one!" she says pointing to herself and wincing.

"I see. Well, perhaps you should look into some techniques for memory recollection, it might help you to recall whatever it is you have forgotten." he says lazily, though his eyes remain unblinking and focused on her.

"Techniques, for memory? What do you mean, Senpai?"

"Well, surely you've heard of things like the Memory Palace, or the practice Memory Recollection. One is used to store information for later use, a place to put things in your mind so you will never forget it. While the other, Memory Recollection, is more for digging into your subconscious and trying to find memories that have been misplaced or forgotten…..Psychologists use these techniques to help victims of trauma or particularly high stress manage their thoughts and feelings as well as the memories they wish to find their way back to or have forgotten altogether."

His eyes remain on her, piercing yet gentle and Haruhi stares at him for a moment before she asks, "Kyoya….do you know something about-"

"Hey guys!" and both Kyoya and Haruhi look out to see the twins and Mori and Honey Senpai getting out of a short limo just down the street. The smallest of the four still half asleep in Mori Senpai's arms, his rabbit pulled close as he gently snores.

Kaoru and Hikaru walking ahead of the other two and waving to them, "Uh, hey guys. Where's Tamaki?" she asks as the four finally meet them and they all stand together in a small group.

"He went to the Chairman's office, no doubt trying to smooth things over before we report there after first period. None of you are required to attend, as Tamaki and I are the heads of the club, we will be held accountable for the incident. If all goes well there shouldn't be any lasting issues and things can proceed as normal." Kyoya said.

"Wait, if we don't have to be there for the meeting then why are we here so early." Hikaru yawned out, his eyes nearly glaring at Kyoya while his brother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Doing as Tamaki suggested. Presenting a united front will be better for the Club as well as allow us to answer questions and put the rumors of sabotage to rest before they can spread. You will also need to make sure you invite each girl to a free luncheon that will be happening later this week."

"Free food? Alright!" the twins said at the same time as they high fived happily.

"Wait...did you just say sabotage?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. The police report says they found accelerent and a point of origin. The fire started on the right backside of the stage and followed a trail of alcohol around the edge of the stage towards the front. I have no doubt in my mind, it was arson."

The group stared at him in surprise until Hikaru asked, "Why would anyone want to start a fire during a Host Club event?"

"Exactly my question. Make no mistake, I have people looking into it, but since there were no cameras and everyone else was watching the meteor shower there are no witnesses. Anyone could have started it, the main question is who had the right motive?"

"The back right corner of the stage….that's near where Tamaki and I were, but we didn't see or hear anything."

"What were you and Tamaki doing behind the stage?" the twins asked suspiciously as they stared her down, small fox like grins coming to their faces.

"Oh! D'ah, nothing, nothing at all, just talking about….stuff?" and Haruhi felt sweat roll down the back of her neck.

"Yeah? What _kind_ of stuff?" Kaoru asked as he leaned closer and winked, Hikaru leaning in as well, though his face looked more curious and annoyed than playful.

"That's enough you two, Tamaki will be here any minute. Now, let's put the speculation aside and focus on doing our jobs. Mori, try to wake Honey up, I have a feeling his bright and happy face my play to our advantage today."

The tall boy nodded once before he carefully went about waking up the cranky young man in his arms without getting his fingers...or face… bitten off.

PAGE BREAK

Tamaki did arrive only minutes later and after a brief explanation of how the meeting went with his father, the group prepared for their walk into the halls of the school.

"Haruhi, can I speak to you a moment?" Tamaki called softly and the others looked at them, the twins seeming rather peeved at the idea of leaving them alone together.

"You guys go on ahead, but don't enter until we get there." the young man ordered and the group went on ahead, Kyoya glancing over his shoulder at the pair before sighing.

Haruhi brought her hands together before her, eyes staring holes into the cement stones beneath her.

"Oh dear, it seems I have made you uncomfortable." Tamaki said gently as a finger came to her chin and raised her face up to look at him.

" _You_ didn't make me uncomfortable, Tamaki. I did."

"I don't understand, how could you-"

"Look, Tamaki… I know I need to be upfront with you about what happened, so you understand. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I understand, Haruhi-" he says suddenly yet softly as he looks away, his hair hiding those violet eyes in shadow.

She looks up at him with wide eyes, confusion covering her face, "I thought maybe...you felt the same way...I thought….but you don't, of course you don't….how could you. A girl like you, with someone like me...well… it was the most beautiful dream. But I suppose…. I will just have to...be alright with it. I'll be...fine."

And Haruhi is in shock, because she can hear the faint hint of tears in his face, sees him look away more, trying to hide his hurt but Haruhi cannot let him misunderstand her.

"No! Senpai, Tamaki, that isn't what I was going to say!"

"Eh-it wasn't?" he asked, the barest glint of hope lacing his voice as he braves glancing at her.

"Not at all." she offers with a very small laugh.

"Then….what-"

"I like you Tamaki….I think….I kind of like you the way you like me."

He gasped loudly, "Oh Haruhi! Really!?"

Instantly Haruhi reaches a hand up to cup his cheek, "Calm. Stay calm." she orders flatly as she knows he is just about to shoot off and with that comes a very tight hug and being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Yes, of course, sorry….I'm sorry." and Tamaki takes a slow deep breath.

"Thanks."

" Now, what were you trying to say my sweet angel?"

Haruhi feels the faint blush that comes to her cheeks, her mind reeling at such a ridiculous comparison.

 _I sure don't_ _ **feel**_ _like an angel._ She mused with annoyance in her head, still, she sighes out her frustration and tries to reach him, help him understand.

"Look, Tamaki, I just want you to understand, that while I may feel the same way, I just need some time to...come to terms with it. I need some space to process my feelings and deal with them responsibly. I don't want to...hurt you...or ruin our friendship."

Tamaki seemed to digest this sentiment a moment before he smiled gently, "I understand. Afterall, I knew from the very beginning you wouldn't be ready for anything overly intimate for quite awhile."

Haruhi stared in shock, "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious, you are a very practical and mature girl, but you are still fairly young. It would be inappropriate for me to assume that you would want anything more from me than just my company, perhaps a gentle kiss when no one is looking? Holding hands while we walk through some sunset, on a beach by the ocean. Anything else, well, that can wait for a time. As long as you want actually, as long as I can have the pleasure of your company and you by my side."

Haruhi smirked, "You really are good with words, a real smooth talker."

Tamaki looked shocked and fearful, "No, Haruhi, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. Just shut up and give me one of those gentle kisses ya weirdo." she said with a bemused looked.

"Of course, anything my angel wants-"

"No more of that angel crap, either. I'm just a regular girl, alright?"

"A beautiful regular girl."

"Good grief." she muttered.

However, the gentle kiss was put on hold by a pair of voices calling over to them, Haruhi jumping away from Tamaki instinctually and the blonde looking at her oddly before he smirks.

"Hey you two, hurry up! It's time to go in!" the twins called from around the corner before disappearing again.

"Come on, we can talk about this more later." Tamaki said quickly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her alone behind him, Haruhi stumbling and bitching the whole way.

PAGE BREAK

They all stayed close, Haruhi in the center, Tamaki next to her with the twins on her back right and Kyoya on Tamaki's back left. Mori and Honey brought up the rear, and the whispers and comments came readily.

Though, as far as Haruhi could hear none of them were bad, so much as curious or concerned. It was a young first year student who approached first, asking if they were all okay and if she could do anything for them.

Haruhi mentally thanked the girl for her bravery in showing support because once she did more came forward and then even more. Before long the status quo and been returned to its original standing and girls were flocking while the rest of the boys in the school just watched on. Most of their faces casual or indifferent. A few male students did approach, having shared classes with certain members of the club and wanting to see how they were doing and if they were in trouble.

Everyone played their part well, with the acception of Renge who often chose when she wanted to show up and be a part of the club versus when she wanted to disappear into the background.

Each Host invited every girl they talked with to the luncheon and all accepted and smiled with a happy anticipation.

"Well, that went well!" Honey Senpai said happily, "It did." Mori Senpai confirmed as they turned to leave the group and head to their respective classes.

"Ready, Haruhi?" the twins asked, Kaoru holding out a hand to her and she nodded and took it, the pair sliding into place beside her, three pairs of shoulders touching as they turned to go, Haruhi glancing over her shoulder to Tamaki who winked at her.

"So, what really happened at the meeting?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki continued to stare after Haruhi as he answered.

"No worse than we expected. A short term probation. If the luncheon goes well we should be out from under it in a few weeks."

"I can't say I'm surprised, though, I expected something a little more severe. Given that there were three princesses and the daughter of the American President in attendance… are you sure there was nothing else you two talked about?"

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, his face lacking it's normal gentle smile as tired eyes peered at him from under his yellow mop of hair.

His father's words echoing in his head, _A short term probation will be required to show we take the events that occured seriously. I had higher expectations from you, I recommend you allow Kyoya to debrief the board. Stand beside him and hold your tongue until the end."_

" _Yes, father."_

" _Very good. Oh….one other thing….about Kyoya….it has been brought to my intention that his father has shown some interest in a match between Miss. Fujioka and his youngest son. You'd best be on your guard, she is a very intelligent and passionate young girl, she could be an asset in the future and I'd rather her be on our side, Mr. Ootori already has three shining stars within his grasp. Haruhi would be better served under the Suoh family...understand?"_

Tamaki's eyes studied Kyoya, the young man pressing those reflective glasses up his nose as he studied his friend.

"No, nothing else. You will give the debriefing. I will speak at the end, the charming prince giving his assurance nothing like that will happen again, their daughters are safe with us."

"Very good." Kyoya said and then he motioned down the adjacent hall, "Shall we be on our way then?"

"Yes." Tamaki says softly as he moves to stand next to Kyoya, the boy still staring back, "Tamaki, are you sure there is nothing else on your mind?"

The young man looks down before he smiles softly and says, "Nothing at all. Let's go."

PAGE BREAK

When he had glanced her through the trees his heart had nearly stopped, the breath catching in his throat as she descended the stairs.

Like a living breathing moonbeam she was nothing but the picture of pure innocents and beauty. So striking and delicate in her movements that he nearly appeared before her, his fingers twitching in his desire to hold her.

"My sweet Shojo, my little lamb." he had whispered.

It had taken all day and into the night to find the right school, in fact, he had almost passed Ouran all together simply because he did not think that fool Ryoji would have been competent enough to present Haruhi as needed to ensure her admittance.

But, he knew how clever his little Haruhi was, knew she would have taken care of the paperwork and admittance interview on her own.

He had roamed the school grounds for an hour or so, having already visited three other school in the area, looking and listening for a sign of her. It was his luck to hear, in passing, some young girls talking about his lamb. They had been talking about the party and how they were going to request his beautiful Haruhi's company.

While he had not approached, unsure how many people, if any, might know about him or what he looked like, he had listened silently from behind a brick pillar and realized they seemed to be speaking of Haruhi as if she was a young man.

He had not been surprised, for his little lamb had always been rather indifferent on the basis of sex and stereotypical roles. Still, he wondered how far his lamb had taken that indifference.

Now, as he stood before a mirror in his bedroom, the vision of his little girl swimming through his mind's eye like the most delicious of treats, his worry grows.

He had been gone nine years after all, and upon seeing his Shojo in the arms of another, it had made him lose his senses.

 _You shouldn't have started the fire, Haruhi could have been injured, it was selfish, just because that young spellbinder had been trying to win her over. You aren't a murderer, you aren't wicked, no more stunts like that, even that blonde troublemaker is just a child. They are all just children, no matter how much they play at being adults._

Yes, he would keep his emotions in check, no more allowing his mind to run off with him. Haruhi was all that mattered and that young prince-charming-wanna-be would hold no sway over her once he made his appearance.

He had left Haruhi's memories blocked, but all it would take was five minutes, a few special words and then she would remember everything. She would run to him, embrace him, and then everyone else wouldn't matter.

His hand was starting to come together, having followed her home after the part Nicholas had realized that Haruhai had made many friends during his time away. All boys, healthy, you and strong. They would be an obstacle but not one he couldn't overcome.

He would go to her tonight, visit her in her dreams, help her to unblock her memories so she would remember him. He just had to make sure he wasn't seen and that her father was out.

"All you have to do now, Nicholas, is get her alone."

PAGE BREAK

"Come on, Haruhi, just tell us what is going on!" Hikaru spat angrily as he pressed her against the door of Music Room 3.

They had bugged her all day, both subtly and bluntly asking her what was going on. For the most part Haruhi had kept her patience, as she realized this was nothing more but practice to improve her ability to handle Tamaki's often excessive mood swings.

However, finding herself being cornered by her friends, her anger flared just a little, eyes glaring at the more dominant and aggressive twin with irritation.

"Hikaru, stop, Haruhi doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to. Not unless she is ready, you can't force her to." Kaoru said calmly as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Hikaru glanced over to look at him before sighing and removing his hand from Haruhi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just….worried for you, I don't like not being able to help, to understand what's going on with you."

Haruhi's anger cooled considerably and she sighed, standing up straight as she looked between them, "Look, it's personal. I...I wasn't sure I was going to tell anyone. Even the club. I know you're worried and I appreciate your concern but before I tell you guys anything, I… have some things I want to work out, things I need to remember about...what happened."

"Remember? What, you mean-" Hikaru started.

"You don't remember the thing that's bothering you?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi adjusted her satchel and said, "It's not that I don't remember, I remember somethings, little things….words...faded memories…but it's mostly just a fog of nothing. I mean, how can I tell you guys something I don't remember? I just want to try to recall what happened to me before I tell you guys. Okay?"

The twins both hesitated, but eventually nodded in unison and Haruhi smiled gently, "Thanks guys."

"How will you get your memories back?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if your memories are as foggy as you say, it'll be pretty hard to figure it out."

"Well...I think I am going to try a technique called Memory Recollection, it's something Kyoya told me about. See, I already went to the library and got a book about it." and Haruhi pulled a rather old looking book from her bag and handed it to Kaoru, the twins looking at it before handing it back.

"Alright." they said together rather nonplussed, "Well, if you want our help-" Hikaru started.

"Just let us know." Kaoru finished.

"Okay, thanks guys."

They nodded again together and smiled softly.

Haruhi replaced the book in her bag but froze, her hand still grasping the book at eyes grew wide as a soft sound hit her ears.

"What-" she whispered, she turned to the doors of the music room and took the handle, opening the doors and stepping in to see the rest of the club, standing around a stereo that was playing a soft piano melody.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" the twins asked but she simply walked forward, eyes wide and unblinking, feet taking slow even steps before stopping just short of the group.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he looked at her, "What do you think? The theme for the luncheon is going to be musical greats! Each of us can dress up like a famous classical music figure and-"

But Haruhi tuned him out, faded blurry images playing before her mind's eye. A soft smile, brilliant green eyes, auburn hair and the smell of lilac and sandalwood.

"I...I….what is this?" she asks, her mind pressing forth more images, of hands wrapping around her, holding her close, words being whispered into her ear.

 _Green is the color of my true love's eyes. Red is the color of my true love's hair. Sweet is the smile of my true love's lips and tender is the feel of my true love's kiss._

"I...wha….no...no, I don't want it...I have to go!" and Haruhi turned and left the room, the door slamming sharp behind her.

"What the hell?" Hikaru asked but Tamaki didn't hesitate, as soon as Haruhi had turned to leave he had moved after, Kyoya had grabbed his shoulder, "I recommend you let her-"

"Get off." Tamaki had snapped, jerking his shoulder out of his friends grasp. The action and sound of the young man's voice was so foreign and cold it even surprised the un-surprisable Kyoya who stared after in shock.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he opened the door, seeing the girl heading down the hall in a hurry.

"Haruhi, wait!" and then the door closed, "Kyo-chan, what's wrong with Haru-chan, what's wrong with Tama-chan?" Honey Senpai asked.

Kyoya sighed as he pressed his glasses up, his face having returned to that impassive mask he wore, his eyes looking at the remaining club members.

"I was honestly hoping not to have to share this information with you, as it is supposed to remain a secret from Haruhi that I know. If I explain, I expect you to keep it between us."

"What about the boss?" the twins asked.

"I will have to inform him at a later time, since Haruhi is not in the room, now is the best time to tell you."

The group turned to look at him and Kyoya stared right back, knowing he had planned to tell the rest of the hosts, just not this soon.

He regretted allowing Tamaki to play that song. His first instinct had been to turn it off as soon as it started but unfortunately Kyoya was inquisitive by nature and he would be lying if he said part of him hadn't wanted to see the effect the song would have on Haruhi. He wanted to see if it would help her recall anything, though considering her reaction, another drop of guilt was added to his cup and he frowned softly.

Had Haruhi remembered, the young woman would have been able to tell the club her private affairs on her own. Sadly, it seemed, while the music had jogged some things loose, her instant reaction of flight showed she was not ready nor able to recall what she needed to process what happened.

It would fall to him then, to tell the club, something he had planned to do at the right time as protecting Haruhi had been Ranka's only wish. The man had asked Kyoya to help him protect his daughter, to use the club, Haruhi's friends, to keep her safe.

Over the last year Kyoya had spent a great deal of time talking to Ranka, giving updates to the man about his daughter and letting the man know how she was fairing in the Host Club and in her classes. While he tended to keep things professional when they spoke, referring to the man as Mr. Fujioka more often than his stage name, he had found himself captivated by the man's stories and often boisterous personality.

Ranka reminded Kyoya of Tamaki, and since Tamaki had been his best friend for awhile now, there was an instant and easy acquaintance formed between Haruhi's father and himself. He wasn't about to let the man down.

So, despite the breach in trust, Kyoya cleared his throat and started to explain.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi! Haruhi, wait!" Tamaki called again, his long legs easily catching up with the short girl who had been running like her life depended on it.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, the girl trying to jerk free. In doing so she had tripped, flying forward to land roughly on her stomach.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki instantly knelt down beside her, turning her over gently and taking her by the shoulders, "Are you alright? Why did you run away like that? Are you hurt?"

Haruhi seemed to still, her face fading to a placid yet tired mask, "I...I'm fine, Senpai. I don't know why I-"

"You were shaking, trembling, has something happened? What are you not telling me? Please, don't keep secrets from me, let me help." he urged gently, running a hand along her jaw before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Haruhi looked up at him, the violet eyes a refreshing change from the emerald green ones that had been haunting her.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything, Senpai."

"What? Why, I don't understand. Please, let me help-"

And those brown eyes stared up at him with such regret, "I can't tell you, because I don't remember."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, his lips parting as he studied the girl below him. After a few seconds his shock subsided and his eyes grew gentle and he helped her to stand.

"Alright, I don't really understand, but I am here for you, I will always be here for you. Just, don't scare me like that again." he said calmly, his arms wrapping around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, her own arms returning the tender embrace.

The halls were empty, though they soon would be filled with the young ladies, all making way to the Music Room for their after school adventures in love and dating.

"Are you alright to return to the Music Room?" he asked into her hair.

"Sure, I think so, just no more Chopin, alright?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want."

"Thanks." and then they seperated and started the long walk back.

"You know, I'm surprised how fast you can run, made it all the way down the stairs and outside, maybe you should have joined the track team." Tamaki teased.

"Uuuh, sports aren't really my thing. Besides, I wouldn't be able to be in the Host Club if I was on the track team." her practical tone and clever eyes finally reflecting the young woman Tamaki knew so well.

"True, but you'd sure give them a run for their money."

"Hardly worth it then, their money holds no interest to me, I prefer to win in the realm of academia."

"You have a bright future, Haruhi. I've no doubt that when the time comes, you will outshine everyone."

PAGE BREAK

When the pair finally entered back into the music room Haruhi could feel the change in the air, she could tell they had been talking about her and so said with a mild blush as she rubbed at the back of her head, "Sorry guys. I don't really know what came over me."

"It's alright, after all, not everyone favours the classics." Kyoya said softly, his knowing eyes sending a shiver down her back which Haruhi quickly dismissed.

"No, it's not that. I think the theme for the upcoming luncheon Tamaki Senpai picked is a great idea." she said with an honest smile.

"Yeah? So why did you freak out so hard?" Hikaru asked as he stared at with her hard eyes.

"I, uh, don't really know actually. I guess I'm just not a big fan of Chopin." and she laughed nervously before feeling Tamaki's hand gently touch her lower back, "Alright everyone, the shows over, we have an afternoon full of entertaining lovely young ladies ahead of us, so let's get the room ready and put on our best faces."

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, "Sounds good!"

The remaining hours of the afternoon were filled with nothing but the usual, though Haruhi felt a tension between the hosts she had never felt before. It was suddenly like every one of them was waiting for something to happen.

Everyone, that is, but Tamaki, who went about romancing the ladies with his usual zest and vigor. She found comfort in the fact that at least he seemed to be acting like himself.

But Haruhi noticed every time the door opened all her friends would look and stare, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

She supposed it was a good thing, considering Dr. Sato was out of prison, if he came wondering in they would surely realize he didn't belong, even if they didn't know what he looked like or his relation to her they would know a grown adult man didn't belong here-

 _I don't belong here either, not really, I am a girl after all. It doesn't matter to me, but honestly, I would never have gotten involved if I dressed normal. But even that is different then if Sato walked in here._

 _Green is the color of my true love's eyes, red is the color of my true love's hair-_

 _What_ _ **was**_ _that? It sounded like a poem but it felt more like some strange spell. When I get home I need to read that book, see if I can remember what happened._

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" comes the soft question of the girl in front of her, a 2nd year student named Mitzu. Her friend Aiko, another 2nd year, was also glancing at her with concern and Haruhi smiled, "Yeah. Thanks. I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Is it anything we can help with?" Mitzu asked softly, hope shining in her eyes at the prospect of being able to do something for her favorite host.

"No, not really. But I appreciate the offer."

The girl looked down sadly, having failed to make herself useful but Haruhi gave a light laugh, "Actually, there is something you can do for me."

The girl looked up hopefully, "Yes? Anything, Haruhi!"

"You can keep smiling, you have a pretty smile, and tell me about your day. How were your classes?"

The girl nearly fainted from affection while her friend Aiko squealed happily.

PAGE BREAK

"Whelp, that's it! All guests gone-" Kaoru said.

"And the room cleaned up!" came Hikaru from next to his brother.

"Can we go home now?" they asked at the same time.

"Of course, why don't you two take Haruhi with you and drop her off at home, much safer than the bus." Kyoya said.

Haruhi had looked up from the treat tray she had been wiping down, "That's okay, I don't mind taking the bus."

"You? Take the bus? I'll hear nothing of the sort. I'll give you a ride, afterall, those delicate little feet should be taken care of, not sent out to walk around the city unescorted." Tamaki said lavishly before bowing to her and giving a wink.

Haruhi, often one to tell him to knock it off gave a quizzical look as she crossed her arms, "I've been taking the bus home from school for the past year, why offer now?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped as he nearly fell over, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi, I didn't know! If I had I would have offered as soon as I found out, it's Kyoya's fault, and the twins-" said twins sticking out their tongues at him and pressing their noses up with their thumbs.

"They never told me!" he near sobbed as he dropped to his knees and grabbed at her pant leg before bowing his head.

"Relax, I was just giving you a hard time, Senpai. I wouldn't mind a ride, if it's not out of your way." Haruhi said.

Tamaki jumped up so fast Haruhi nearly toppled, "For you my darling, nothing is out of the way! Come, let us go!" and the blonde took her hand and was about to guide her out when he was stopped by Kyoya, "Actually, Tamaki, I need to speak with you in private. That's why I asked the twins to escort her home."

Tamaki's face fell as something akin to suspicion crept into his shoulders as he asked, "What do you want to talk about, Kyoya?" his voice was soft and delicate but those violet eyes told of a small storm that was brewing beneath the surface.

"It's a private matter, but rather important, I recommend you allow the twins to take Haruhi home." Kyoya said, his own voice giving the barest hint of warning and even though she had no clue what was going on, Haruhi could see some form of power struggle about to take place so she did what she always did in such a situation and compromised.

"I don't mind Senpai, besides, you can always just pick me up tomorrow if you want to ride in a car with me." it was a practical solution and Tamaki smiled softly at her and instantly relented.

"Alright. I will be there at seven."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." and to the shock of everyone in the room, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It wasn't overly intimate, in fact, to most it would seem completely platonic, but Tamaki blushed nonetheless as he watched Haruhi leave.

The twins throwing their arms over her shoulders and glaring at him with venom as they left.

Honey and Mori followed the twins and Haruhi out, shutting the doors behind them.

Tamaki touched the spot where Haruhi had placed the kiss, still staring at the shut door for a moment before he turned to look at his friend.

"Okay, Kyoya, what was it you wanted to discuss with me? I know it's not about the debriefing this morning, that went fine, so what is it?" still his voice was light and casual, the young man pressing his hands into his pockets and leaning back as he stared at his friend.

"It's about Haruhi, actually. That's why I suggested the twins take her home. This conversation is better held in private, without Haruhi's knowledge. I must also ask, before I tell you, that you keep this discussion between you and I."

Tamaki gave a gentle glare as his cheeks burned red, a jealous anger boiling in his belly as he expected he knew exactly what this conversation was about.

"I assume you don't want the rest of the club to know either then?" Tamaki mused.

"Not at all, I already informed them, when you went running off after Haruhi this afternoon, actually."

Tamaki's anger flared, a rare thing to be sure, as his often explosive anger that was exposed during school or Host Club hours was more a frustrated anger that revolved around his fellow hosts stealing Haruhi's attentions. It was petty, but Tamaki knew that when it came to affection, he was a sucker, it was his pressure point, his weakness.

This though, this raw rage that was starting to grow in his chest was foreign to him. Perhaps it was because Kyoya was his best friend, and the young man had the nerve to speak so calmly to him. Kyoya knew how Tamaki felt about Haruhi, even if it had taken the young halfa nearly a year to sort it out, Kyoya had known from day one.

How he could stand there so calmly prior to this conversation, Tamaki didn't know, but it brought forth an anger he had never known. Considering how emotional Tamaki was by nature, he had even surprised himself at the level of restraint he had shown thus far. But the blonde boy knew, as soon as Kyoya admitted to his intentions he was no longer going to be able to contain it.

"Why did you tell them? This should have been kept between us. We could have dealt with the problem in private, protected Haruhi from the truth."

A single slender brow popped up and Kyoya asked slowly, "So….you know then? About Haruhi?"

"Yes. My father told me when he spoke to me this morning, before the debriefing."

"So that's why you were so stoic. I should have known." Kyoya mused and a small smile came across his lips and Tamaki's fists clenched.

"Well, that makes this a great deal easier. I was worried there would be a problem, I know how much you care for her and would have hated to see you lose your composure over something so easily dealt with."

The rage gave a dangerous shift to his stomach and Tamaki's cheeks burned all the more red, "Easily dealt with? Really? I would have thought this would make things more complicated." His voice was still light as a feather, violet eyes an easy glance, still his heart was near pounding through his ribs.

"Not at all. In fact, I think between the two of us we should be able to handle this with minor difficulty. Especially since I was already contacted by Ranka and given his blessing to act on the matter."

Tamaki snapped, his body lurching forward dangerously fast as a hand came up and swiftly swiped Kyoya's binder from his hands. He grabbed the man by his suit jacket and shoved him up against a pillar before yelling in French, "I don't care if you received the blessing of the Japanese Prime Minister, you keep away from Haruhi, she is mine, I love her and you can't have her! So tell your father that you respectfully decline his wishes, or I will make you, understand!?"

Kyoya's glasses sat askew on his face, his eyes nearly wide as his lips parted, "Tamaki, I'm not quiet as fluent in my French as you, but from what I just heard….it sounds to me, like you just said my father has instructed me to pursue Haruhi Fujioka...and if that is the case….then yes...I will respectfully decline….but...that is not the issue I wanted to talk to you about."

"I- what? It's not?" and Tamaki instantly released him and backed away, staring in a regretful panic at his friend, "No. Though, it seems you and I have much to talk about beyond what I had originally intended."

"Eh-I….I'm so sorry, Kyoya, please, forgive me, I would never have….acted so rashly if I thought for one second…"

"Don't worry Tamaki, I understand." and Kyoya was already putting himself back together, straightening his glasses, adjusting his coat to sit properly and reaching for his binder which had exploded pages across the floor.

"Please! Mon Amie, please, I was the irrational and assuming fool, allow me!" and Tamaki was on his knees, quickly picking up the pages, keeping his eyes averted so as not to invade his friends privacy.

"Tamaki, stop, it's alright-" and the young man's hand came to Tamaki's head, the blonde falling still as his trembling hands held the loose pages, shoulders sagging in shame.

Tamaki's voice trembled as he spoke, "She makes me crazy. I can't h-help myself. I've never felt like this about anyone, I don't know….why it makes me so...foolish. I have just insulted you, as both a gentleman and my best friend. Please, forgive me. Any thought of someone trying to take her away from me, it drives me insane, makes me act...irrational."

"Folie a deux." Kyoya said in flawless French.

"Madness has two?" Tamaki translated in confusion.

"Mmm, perhaps you should give me more lessons, I meant to say madness _shared_ by two, I dare say Haruhi feels rather crazy anytime she is in your company as well. She cares about you the same, best not worry, she is an exceptional girl afterall, with the acception of her complete lack of awareness in regards to romance, of course."

Tamaki couldn't stop the small laugh that came from his throat, "Yes, she is. It's rather endearing." and the blonde boy looked up at Kyoya, the man's hand still resting on his head as he gave a soft smile in return, "Why don't you and I go to dinner, I can explain the situation that has arose, and you can tell me exactly why your father told you about my own father's wishes for me to pursue Haruhi."

Tamaki's smile lit up his face, "KYOYAAAA!" and Tamaki hugged him fiercely, the bespeckled youth grunting at the tight embrace before he mused in annoyance, "I do recommend, in the future, you try to keep that particular emotion in check. Surprisingly enough, you are more intimidating then I would have expected when you are mad, especially since you tend to yell in French."

Tamaki gave a soft chuckle before he release his friend and blushed, "An old habit, I was raised in France after all, and my mother could be rather formidable to anyone who was unkind to me, even with her bad health."

"I have no doubt." Kyoya said as he pressed his glasses up his nose and then picked up his binder from the floor, Tamaki handing him the remaining pages.

"Dinner then?"

"Yes. Your choice, my treat." Kyoya said as he held up a gold credit card and Tamaki nearly begged, "Faaaaancy Tuuuuuna?"

"No."

"B-But Kyoyaaaaaa, you said my choice, I wanted to get some for Haruhi, for her lunch tomorrow, I have to take care of my little girl-"

"No." and the boy was walking away as Tamaki chased after whining.

"But Kyooooooyaaaaa-"

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror, her brown eyes staring back as Chopin played gently in the background of her mind. She had spent the last two hours pouring over the book she had gotten from the library.

There had been some very interesting things inside, sounding more like philosophy than actual mental technics, she had sighed in frustration. Other chapters did give her plenty of information about the subject matter, but none actually explained how to do it. She would have to go back tomorrow and really dig through the stacks, make sure she found something a little more learned and less hypothetical.

She was preparing for bed now, her mind and body exhausted. It was unlike Haruhi to be over emotional, to not have a tight rein on her emotions.

Not to say she didn't feel them or have emotions, she did, Haruhi had cried more than her fair share of tears, laughed, loved and stressed just as much as the next person. She could just hide it better than most. That was the best part of being practical and mature, she got to experience all of the emotions of humanity with the added bonus of being able to control them and only show as much or as little as she wanted.

It came in handy more times than not and allowed her a level of focus and aptitude most others lacked. She liked herself, and that was all that mattered.

Still, as she brushed her teeth, showered and changed into her nightgown (one of the few feminine articles she actually liked) Haruhi had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Between worrying about Dr. Sato, trying to negotiate the waters of romance with Tamaki, helping to take care of the house and her homework and make sure her dad was taking care of himself, she felt more on edge and exhausted than was normal.

 _Probably because you don't normally worry this much. In fact, you hardly ever worry at all, but between Sato and Tamaki, missing memories and not knowing what the man is doing, all you can do is think and worry._

In fact, Haruhi found herself going around the house after she was dressed and ready for bed. Checking to make sure the door was locked several times before she started to clean and straighten the already spotless house.

She even put the shoes in order by color and did the same with both her and her father's closet. She wiped down the counters four times and then straighten and organized the fridge.

 _Stop, you're just worried…...no….I'm scared…..but I need to control this fear….not let it get the better of me. The apartment is locked up tight, dad will be home after one, just go to sleep and stop-_

Haruhi swept the floors, wiped down all the shelves in the cabinets and then cleaned the sink.

"Stop!" She suddenly yelled when her hand reached for the broom again, "This is nothing but a form of control, controlling your environment, trying to fight your fears with busy work, it's not helping and you are acting like a child!"

Haruhi stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around herself before she sighed and felt her body relax, "Alright, now, go to bed Haruhi." she said to herself, her feet finally moving in the direction of her room.

She slide open her door and stepped inside, the darkness seeping in around her as she closed the door and she relaxed even more.

"Good. Now, just go to bed, stop thinking and go to bed. Don't worry, dad will be home soon."

She laid down on her mat and within minutes had drifted off.

PAGE BREAK

She had the faintest memories upon waking of hearing noises in the front room, of realizing her father was home and the last drops of anxiety had faded away.

However, she also remembered upon waking that her dreams had been so very strange. And despite the fact she had slept through the night, she felt more exhausted than the night before. She gazed at her face in the mirror and noticed the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, her face a little pale and she wondered if she was getting sick.

The dreams were rather foggy, but she did remember those green eyes had been there, auburn hair hanging around them in soft strands as a voice whispered to her.

Haruhi tried to recall what the voice had said, but she could only remember the beginning.

 _Remember me slowly, a piece at a time, the puzzle comes together after your climb._

She knows there was more, even recalls seeing a pendulum moving somewhere off in the shadows, but she can't think of the rest of the words, can't focus enough to recall-

"Haruhi!" and the girl looked up from her shoes to see Tamaki walking up quickly, his violet eyes peering around somewhat anxiously before landing on her and a soft smile appeared.

"Senpai, I'm so glad you're here." she sighs, walking forward and instantly wrapping her arms around him. The young man was surprised for a moment before he returned the embrace and then looks down, "Are you alright mon tresor?"

Haruhi pulls away and blushes, looking down, "Uh, yeah, sorry, just….I didn't sleep very well last night I guess. Just glad I don't have to take the bus!" she offers nervously and Tamaki smiles knowingly, more than willing to play this coy game of hers as long as she wishes.

He finds it all so very cute and couldn't ever find himself growing bored with her self-imposed romantic ignorance.

 _Practical and intelligent, yet, even with all her bravery and strong willed personality, still so shy. Such a beautiful girl, inside and out. The perfect heroine, my perfect princess._

"Let's not waste time then, you can sleep in the car if you like." Tamaki offers gently and Haruhi smiles softly, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

She sleeps all the way from her house to the school, her head resting on Tamaki's chest, his arm around her shoulder as he looks out the window, his face serene though there is a distant and worried look in them.

When they arrive Tamaki wakes her gently, "Haruhi, we're here."

"W-What? Oh, okay, I- sorry….I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It's alright. I enjoyed it."

"Really?" she asks in surprise.

"More than you know." he assures.

"You're so weird." she teases, though her smile fades when she sees Tamaki glance at her from under his blonde locks, "Senpai, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, fine….it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Haruhi, from now on I don't want you going to school or home from school alone. Alright?"

She stares at him blankly, her eyes wide and her lips pursed in shock, "What? Why?"

"Just-" and he stops before he looks away, his face still hidden under those bangs, a hand coming up to cup his mouth before he turns back to her and says, "Just promise me. You will let one of the Host Club members escort you to and from school, unless your father is available. Please, will you do this for me? I'd feel much better if I knew you weren't….alone."

"Well, sure Senpai, if it means that much to you-"

"It does. It would make me feel a lot better knowing someone is with you."

"Okay then." she says softly and Tamaki brings a hand to her jaw and gently leans in, placing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Thank you, Haruhi."

"Tamaki-" she suddenly breaths, the swell of emotions in her chest suddenly strong enough to slip past her tight reins of control. She presses towards him, her lips embracing his swiftly and his other hand comes up, pressing hair back and he opens his mouth to her.

When his tongue grazes her own she gives a rather high-pitched squeak before breaking the kiss and looking down with a blush.

Tamaki uses a finger to raise her chin, "Sorry mon cher, I couldn't help myself. Your mouth is exquisite and I can't always stop myself when around you." the soft chuckle he gives puts her at ease before she smirks, "You're so weird." but the endearing tone is not lost on Tamaki and he suddenly asks, "Want to grab dinner after school?" the excitement in his voice rather telling.

"Oh. Well, uhm, sure I guess, but I need to make a stop at the library before I go anywhere."

"Sure. Whatever you want. It's a date then." She stares at him a moment and then smiles, "Yeah. A date."

His eyes jerk open wide before he wraps his arms around her, "OH HARUHI! YOU'RE JUST SO PRECIOUS! I'M GOING TO BE THE LUCKIEST MAN AT THE RESTAURANT! ALL THE OTHER BOYS WILL BE SO JEALOUS OF ME, TO HAVE SUCH A RAVISHING GIRL ON MY ARM!"

"T-TAMAKI…..CAN'T…..BREATH!"

"Oh, sorry!" the silence stretches a moment as he releases her and then Tamaki laughs, "You didn't hit me or yell at me to get off."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't." and then she blushes profusely and Tamaki nearly seizes in an attempt to control himself from grabbing her up and sliding her onto his lap.

 _No time, we need to get to class….maybe tonight...we could go back to her place….I could hold her for hours…..would she let me? Would she feel safe to let me? I am a perfect gentleman, she knows that, it's the cornerstone of the host club, but….alone with me….sitting on my lap, her head on my chest and my hands on her-_

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the limo door opening and he choked as Haruhi got out. He went out after her and cleared his throat, "So, after school then, the Host Club won't be hosting today as we need to prepare for the luncheon tomorrow. Once that's done, we can go out." he offers softly.

"Sounds good." Haruhi says with a nod before she waves goodbye and walks towards the buildings on the southside of campus.

Tamaki watches her go, his eyes studying her softly, his hands in his pocket fist and unfist before he sighs and turns to go the other way.

 _Sato manipulated her, was trying to brainwash her into being whatever he wanted her to be. He was a child predator, though it was never confirmed any sexual activity took place, Ranka was concerned for Haruhi's safety. Sato was just released from jail, so, after the Chopin incident I told the Host club everything in hopes of better protecting her until I could be sure the threat had passed._

 _Any sign of him?_

 _Not yet, but it's still early. If he is going to make a move it probably won't be for awhile. Not even a man like him is that foolish. It's too soon after his release, if Haruhi went missing he would be the prime suspect. He is an educated man and doctor, would know the order of operations to a situation like this. Might even suppose there is an Order of Protection in place. Though, I don't know how serious he would take it._

 _You've done right. I'm proud of you, Kyoya, thank you, for protecting her, for keeping the situation under control. I only wish my sweet Haruhi would have entrusted me with the truth. It feels wrong to keep my knowledge of the situation from her, but she's left us all no choice. It is the only way to protect her since she doesn't feel she can confide in us…..I thought she was making more progress….finally learning how to rely on others….I guess I was wrong._

 _Not necessarily. The twins informed me that when they questioned Haruhi about why she was acting so strangely she admitted to not being afraid to tell them. But, that she first wanted to try to remember everything, for some reason remembering the actual events is important to her._

 _She said the same to me, well, more or less when I chased after her. Is there anyway we could help her, help her without Haruhi knowing what we are trying to do?_

 _Unfortunately I doubt it. You saw what happened when she heard Nocturne. She panicked, it was a very uncharacteristic reaction. Haruhi is nothing if not level headed and more than prepared to take any situation head on if need be. If her instance reaction in that situation was to flee, I think trying to help her remember might only do more harm than good. Sadly, I think this is one thing she will have to do on her own._

 _Funny._

 _What is?_

 _She is always on her own, always alone. Taking care of herself, her father. The one time it would benefit her to open up and let others help her, the one time she truly needs it, is the one time we can't._

 _It is unfortunate. But knowing how clever Haruhi is, I am sure our girl can figure out a way to remember and do so in a manner that meets her needs. When she does, no doubt she will come to us and share. Until then, all we can do is wait, keep her safe and our eyes vigilant._

 _I suppose so._

The rest of the night had flown by, the boys discussing the situation that was suddenly brewing between their fathers, the problems they would face if Mr. Ootori would not listen to his sons wishes on the matter.

The Ootori group was known for getting what they wanted, for finding ways to acquire the things they found would benefit them the most. If Mr. Ootori saw a benefit to Kyoya marrying Haruhi, whatever reason that could possibly be, (and Tamaki could think of only two) then the man would try everything he could to get his son to comply.

The only hope they had was that Kyoya's little stunt last year had opened his father's eyes to his son's abilities. Buying the Ootori Group out from the Tonnerre's only to give it back to him, wash his hands of it.

It had been a swift blow while also showing how capable he really was, a match with Haruhi, especially with her intelligence and future in the legal circuit could be a large benefit. However, Tamaki thinks there might be another reason the man was so interested in such a match.

Haruhi had stood up for Kyoya, showed signs of extreme loyalty and support, something rare in the Ootori family as their style of business was often cut throat and did not allow for close connections with other people save family, and even those could be strained.

Perhaps, finally, the man was thinking about what might be best for his son, what might make him happy. A girl like Haruhi, practical and intelligent, caring and loyal, would make him a very good wife.

Still, so many variables came into play with such a match and Tamaki did not think the man would stress the matter once he heard what Kyoya had to say.

The blonde boy smiled softly, a delicate smirk as he spied his friend through the crowd of students. The bespeckled youth staring down at the open screen of his cell phone, eyes focused but gentle as he pondered, no doubt, something Tamaki had mentioned to him last night.

 _Well, thank you for dinner. And for not royally kicking my butt for being such an idiot._

 _Not at all, your brand of idiocy is something I find endearing…. Oh…_

 _What is it, not Haruhi is it?_

 _No, it seems I missed a call from Ranka. I best call him back, would you hold on a moment._

 _Yeah, of course._

 _This shouldn't take long._

 _While Kyoya made the call Tamaki waited patiently outside his limo, watching the city life pass by before he caught a few words that struck him as funny._

 _Yes, my lovely Ranka, I have kept a weathered on her. No signs on our end that anything is out of the ordinary. I assume, as you seem in pleasant spirits, he has not contacted you either?_

 _Good. It would be a shame to hear any lament in your voice. I do so enjoy how cheerful you are._

 _It had struck Tamaki as odd that Kyoya would not only speak to Haruhi's father so informally, but that he would speak to him as if he was playing the part of a host. A soft warm affection, flattery, maybe even a bit of playfulness…..very odd for someone like Kyoya to act that way outside of the Host Club, until an idea came to Tamaki, one that made him smile gently._

 _Everything alright?_

 _Yes, Ranka was just checking in. She wanted to make sure Haruhi had a good day at school and that there hadn't been any issues._

 _Well, seems you have been talking to Haruhi's father a lot. Tamaki had slid into the limo behind Kyoya, the limo taking off into traffic and heading towards the Ootori family home._

 _Yes. As you know, I have been giving the man updates over the past year in hopes of building a bond between Ranka and the club. It is good for him to trust us with Haruhi's well-fair, especially since you find Haruhi has such an affect on your mental state._

 _That's and interesting idea, in its own way. Tamaki had said softly, the quote of Kyoya's often used phrase causing the dark haired youth to look at him with mild surprise._

 _What is?_

 _Oh, I don't know. The fact that you have held a mutual relationship with Haruhi's father, even though there is no longer a need. The fact that you refer to him as your lovely Ranka, and I do seem to remember the first time you actually met him, what was it you said….You are a beautiful person, Ranka…..even touched his hands, smiled…..not very subtle for someone like you._

 _I don't know what you are implying, but-_

 _Not implying anything, just noticed is all._

 _Noticed what? The young man had snapped, one of the very rare moments that Kyoya let his calm and cool exterior crack that little bit._

 _Well, Haruhi is officially in the Host Club, her debt was paid off by Eclair, so, it makes me wonder...what's really in it for you? Sure, you say it's for the benefit of the club, keep her father close so he wouldn't ever feel the need to remove his daughter from our care. So we don't lose Haruhi's friendship. But honestly, Ranka could never make Haruhi do anything she didn't want to do and as she elected to remain in the Host Club on her own, well, there really is no benefit for you to keep talking to him. Just find it curious._

There had only been a handful of times that Kyoya's cool demeanor had shattered, all of them had been in front of Tamaki, in private, where only his closest friend...or sister... would see. Even last night, as they sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Tamaki could tell Kyoya was fuming, his crossed arms and less than perfect posture as he gazed out the window so very telling.

The young man wanted to put Tamaki in line, wanted to tell him he was wrong and that it wasn't what he thought. But…..he hadn't.

The ride had not bothered Tamaki, and he waited until his friend was about to get out of the car.

" _Hey Kyoya, look, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I don't care, and we can keep it between us. I won't say anything, but, you should know… if you have feelings for him, you should let him know...after all, you'll be eighteen soon….you never know what could happen._

 _You're wrong._

 _This surprised Tamaki, after all, he had been so sure he was picking up on his friends feelings-_

 _I'm not embarrassed. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Ranka is a lovely woman and a very loving father and sweet man. I would have no feelings of shame for finding him attractive._

 _Then what is it?_

 _I'm mad….because you noticed….and I didn't….not until you said something, I'm just as big an idiot as you._

And then Kyoya had left without another word, and while Tamaki had not been offended by his friends harsh words, he found he spent the rest of the night with his thoughts divided. Half his mind worrying and fretting over his lovely Haruhi, and the other half contemplating what his friend would do now that he was suddenly aware of his feelings towards another man.

Seeing Kyoya in the hall today, staring at the screen of his phone with such a thoughtful if not slightly annoyed face reassured Tamaki that the young man was working on his problem, and quickly, as he often did.

It would only take a day, that's how Kyoya was. No slouch in holding up to the Ootori name, if he decided he wanted to pursue Ranka he would, if he wanted to let it go….he would. No lamenting or drama, the man was predictable in some ways, and he would follow the Ootori Family traditions no matter if he was the first born or the third.

If Kyoya wanted Ranka, he would have him.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi's day was nothing but a blur, the twins seemingly no longer leaving her side for anything. Including bringing their fancy lunches up from the lunchroom to eat with her in her classroom. They had been uncharacteristically quiet, keeping the gags and jokes to a minimum and it unnerved her a little.

It was strange to see the twins acting so….so….mature. They struck up normal conversations, eluded to nothing in regards to mischievous behavior or tricks. By the time the school day had ended Haruhi, still in a daze from fatigue and worry, had enough and as they walked to the music room she asked them

"Alright you two, spill. What's going on?" she asked as she looked between them.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison and Haruhi closed her eyes in annoyance, "You know what I mean. You, both of you, have been so well behaved, all day long. It's not like you, is this part of some crazy new prank? Are you just trying to make me worry in hopes of winning my sympathy?"

The twins glance at each other before they burst into laughter, "Yeah right!" Kaoru said.

"Like we'd be dumb enough to think we could win your sympathy with a plan so simple." Hikaru mused.

"Then what's going on, is everything okay?" she asks, suddenly genuinely concerned.

"Stop worrying, Haruhi." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, besides, you didn't tell us what was bugging you yesterday, why should be return the favor?"

She sighed and hung her head, "I told you guys why I don't want to talk about it. Not until I can remember what actually happened. Otherwise it's just hearsay."

"Oh, look at the little lawyer girl." Hikaru teased and Haruhi stated a moment before she saw the wealth of humour in their eyes and she suddenly felt better.

"Yeah. Well, don't come crying to me when you guys end up in jail and need an attorney." she smirked evilly.

The twins look at her with the sudden realization that they could have a very useful friend in the future, not that they planned to do anything illegal, or get caught while doing it, if they were. Smiles carved across their lips before they pressed against her, one behind and one in front, their mouths coming to each ear.

"Well look at that Hikaru, we have a boon."

"Yeah. Isn't it nice to know if we ever get in trouble we have friends in high places?"

"Knock it off you two, come on, we are going to be late." Haruhi said with a less than approving tone.

"You started it." they chimed together and Haruhi shook her head, "Right. Well, let's go-"

"Haruhi-" and the girl's head jerked up and looked around, the entry hall empty of anyone, yet she swore she heard-

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" they asked.

"I thought I heard….never mind, I must be tired. Can you guys just give me a moment, I'm going to go to the bathroom, splash some water on my face." and she moved away from them, turning a corner and heading for the nearest girls room.

"Come on, if we lose sight of her, the boss will kill us." Kaoru said as he and his brother walked quickly after there friend, though when they turned the corner after her they realized she wasn't in sight.

"The hell?"

"Where the hell did she go!"

"COME ON! WE GOTTA FIND HER!" Kaoru ordered and they took off quickly.

PAGE BREAK

He stands before his sweet little lamb, the girl in a trance, her eyes staring off at nothing as he raised a hand to her face and gently caressed a cheek with his knuckles.

They were in an auxiliary bathroom, not one used by the students but more the janitors and other non-teaching staff.

Those pesky twins would have a harder time finding them in here, still, he needed to work quickly. He knelt down before her and allowed his face to come into view.

"My sweet Haruhi, my little Shojo, I've missed you. I came to you last night, do you remember?"

"No." she says softly in a voice befit of daydreams and lack of focus.

"It's alright. That's understandable, you were asleep after all. I couldn't expect you to remember me through such a foggy state. You are lovely when you sleep, but pleasantries are not why I came little one. I want to know, what is the color of your true love's eyes?"

He watched the question sink in, though her eyes remain unfocused and far away, "My….true love's eyes?"

"Yes, what is the color of your true love's eye."

"They are….th-they are…."

"Yes, tell me Shojo, what is the color-"

"Gre….violet….."

Nicholas's heart sinks as he looks down and closes his eyes, teeth gritting.

 _I was gone too long. The original programming is still there but it is being overwritten by new experiences….if only I had gotten here sooner. My poor Haruhi, so confused and unwittingly manipulated by that blonde haired spellbinder. I can fix this, but it's going to take time, and I doubt I have it….I will just have to take her...I wanted her to come to me willingly but...I can't take the chance that all my original programming will hold out….nine years...dammit, I should have come sooner._

"I'm sorry my dear, I should have...should have come sooner." he went to lean in and place a tender kiss on her brow but heard a ruckus in the hall and instantly stood, glancing at Haruhi regretfully before he turned and left through the window in the upper part of the wall, snapping his fingers as he slid from sight.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi looked around, "What?" she asked sleepily, being greeted by the pale green tiles of a service bathroom.

"How...how did I get here?" she asked no one before her eyes spied the door and heard yelling.

"HARUHI! HARUHI!"

"COME OUT NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Slowly she walked to the door, pulling it open and poking her head out into the hall as she saw the twins running from classroom to classroom in a frenzy.

"Kaoru? Hikaru? What's going on?"

The twins looked over at her and then came running, "HARUHI!" They cheered in relief before they both tackled her and wrapped arms around her.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya looked at the clock on the wall before his eyes fell to Tamaki, the man pacing back and forth anxiously as Mori and Honey watched on.

"Where are they!" Tamaki barked.

"Relax, they still have five minutes before-"

"I'm going to go look for them." Tamaki interrupted before he turned and headed for the door.

However, he was stopped by the sound of yelling and then the door burst open, the young man jerking back and out of the way just in time before the twins walked in after a rather pissed looking Haruhi.

"And anyway, what's it any business of yours when or where I go to the bathroom!" she yelled.

"You disappeared! We couldn't find you!" Hikaru yelled back, a rather sad looking Kaoru shutting the door behind them before he scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"Yeah! I don't want you following me in there!"

"What happened?" Tamaki asked quickly, the rest of the group moving closer and Haruhi turned to him and said angrily, "They tried to follow me into the bathroom!"

"It's not like that, we couldn't find you! You just wandered off!"

"Since when does that matter! I'm an adult so I think I can go to the bathroom by myself!"

"Haruhi, surely you don't think the twins were trying to invade your privacy." Tamaki cooed gently.

"Don't ask me, ask them! They are the ones throwing a fit about me going to the bathroom!" she said pointing angrily.

"But, Haruhi, ou were gone... for twenty minutes." Hikaru said, finally seeming to have calmed down.

"What? No I wasn't-" and her eyes look to Kaoru who simply nods.

"Wha- no, that's impossible...I turned the corner and….and.."

"Haruhi, do you even remember going into the bathroom?" Kaoru asked calmly.

"I...no." she says suddenly, "What the hell, what the hell is going on." and she takes a few steps back, bumping into Mori's front. She had been trying to get space, to remember what happened after she had turned the corner but now she felt surrounded, the eyes of the Host Club looking down at her with concern and suspicion.

That's when it came back to her.

 _Haruhi-_

"That voice...I heard his voice….he was calling to me." she says softly to herself, looking down at her shaking hands before clenching them and dropping them to her sides.

"Who? Who was calling you, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me. Nobody touch me! I don't want….just….get away!" Haruhi suddenly panicked and she moved towards the door.

"Haruhi!" came the sharp call of Tamaki and all eyes fell to him, "Come here, now, please." Tamaki coaxed gently. She looked into his violet eyes and suddenly felt calmer, her anger abating. Slowly she moved to him, her trembling hand coming to rest in his, "We can't make you do anything you don't want to do. We'd never want to make you anyway, but...won't you give us your confidence? We are your friends mon tresor. We only want to help, to take care of you. Please, rely on someone else for a change, you don't have to rely on yourself anymore. Let us share the burden."

Her eyes scanned the group, Honey smiling brightly while Mori gave a gentle smirk, the twins holding up two thumbs and Kyoya pressing his glasses up before smiling as well.

"I promised you once, that you would never be alone again." she looked to Tamaki and she pulled her into a hug, "But we can't help you if you won't let us. Trust someone other than yourself, Haruhi, trust us."

Haruhi had sworn nearly five years ago that she would never cry again, she wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable. She knew she could stand alone, stand strong in the face of adversary, she didn't need anyone but her father. Her future was bright, if she could just keep her head down and make it through high school.

But, in this moment, the fear so strong in her, Haruhi started to cry. The first time she had ever openly done so before any of her friends or at all in the last five years. Hands fisting Tamaki's coat as she sobbed and her legs gave out.

Tamaki was quick to scoop her up before moving to one of the many couches, the rest of the group following. When he set her down Haruhi seemed to have settled a little and she took a handkerchief from Mori, cleaning her face before taking a deep breath and then staring at the table.

"Now, young lady, tell us everything you _do_ remember, and we will do our very best to help you. I... _we_ promise." Tamaki said as he placed a gentle hand on her back and pressed the hair out of her face.

She looked up at them, the most unlikely group of friends staring back, all appearing open and more than willing to listen.

 _They are your friends, friends don't judge….I don't really care- accept…._

And Haruhi felt dread fill her stomach.

 _Accept…. I_ _ **do**_ _care….for the first time in my entire life….I care what someone thinks of me….what t_ _ **hey**_ _think of me...I never realized how terrifying it could be to care… to care about someone else's opinion….no wonder people lie about themselves._

"We won't judge you Haru-chan, you are our friend! Please, just let us in." Honey said cheerfully before extending his bunny, "Would you like to hold Usa-chan?"

Haruhi sniffed once before she rubbed at an eye with the heel of her hand and gave a small laugh before taking a breath, "No thank you, Honey Senpai, but I appreciate it."

Another deep breath came and went before she said softly, "Here it goes."

PAGE BREAK

 _There may be a problem, can I come to you tonight, after hours? K.O._

 _Is everything alright? Is Haruhi alright? R.F._

 _She is fine, but until you are off work she will be remaining with the Host Club. Namely Tamaki and the twins. I sent Honey and Mori on an errand. It might take them a while to return. K.O._

 _So...just you and I then? R.F._

 _Yes. Unless of course, you wish to bring Haruhi in on our little agreement. K.O._

 _No, that's fine... just us. We close at one, is that too late for you? R.F._

 _Never too late to see you, my lovely Ranka. I shall be there at one. K.O._

 _You're such a charming boy, Kyoya. A lady must remain ever vigilant around young men like you, least you steal their heart. See you then. R.F._

He re-reads the conversation again, studying the word play, the innuendo, the quick response time to his offer of bringing Haruhi with him to the meeting. He had chosen his words carefully, laying a gentle subtext that most might not notice. However, it seemed Ranka was just as clever as he thought and the man had stepped up to his word play without hesitation.

Normally, that would be all the sign he needed to make a move, but given Ranka was a performer he couldn't take this conversation at face value. If he was less of a man, if he was more insecure, he would ask Tamaki's opinion, knowing that if nothing else, Tamaki truly was an expert on such things.

Kyoya was not insecure though, in fact, it was one of the qualities he most liked about himself. He wasn't afraid to make a gentleman's advance because there were only two outcomes. Either Ranka would allow it, or he wouldn't. If the man turned him down, Kyoya could move on, if he didn't….well….he would experience something he never had before.

So, he studied the texts one more time, making sure he didn't't miss anything. His critical eyes looking at every word, the response times, the undertone before he snapped his cell shut and exited the limo.

"I'm going in to speak to Mr. Fujioka about his daughter, Dr. Sato may have been on campus today so please send word to my father's private police force that we may be in need of them sooner than we thought. This could take awhile, after the call, why don't you go grab something to eat, I will ring when I am ready to be picked up."

"Very good, sir. Thank you."

Kyoya walked down the sidewalk when his driver left, hanging a right into the bar where Ranka worked to find the place deserted. The music was off, the lights dimmed and chairs turned up onto the tables.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" and his cool eyes turned towards the same backroom, Ranka coming out once again dressed to kill before he slowly walked over and embraced the young man.

"Thank you for coming. For keeping me informed. I appreciate everything you have done to ensure my Haruhi's safety."

"Think nothing of it." he offers with a soft smile before he releases Ranka and takes up a hand, delivering a gentle kiss to the back of it before moving a stray lock of red hair away from Ranka's face.

The man's eyes grow a little before a faint blush comes to his cheeks and he cleared his throat, "Right. So, Haruhi, tell me, what happened at school today."

"Of course, care to sit?" Kyoya offered, his eyes studying every gesture, glance and facial response as Ranka nodded. Moving over to the bar, they sat upon low back stools, the redhead crossing his ankles together gently before placing folded hands in his lap.

"I do not wish to disturb you, or cause any unneeded worry, but there may be a chance that Dr. Sato made an appearance at the Ouran Academy."

"What? Did you report it?" Ranka asked quickly.

"No."

"Why not?" Ranka asked angrily, a delicate hand coming to her waist as he stared at Kyoya with narrow eyes.

"Well, we had no proof. The only reason we believe we was present is because Haruhi went missing for about twenty minutes today, a supposed bathroom break that took longer than expected."

"Oh. Hm, I don't understand then, why is Haruhi's little bladder causing such a stir?"

"Aside from being gone twenty minutes, she was found in one of the employee bathrooms, with no memory of how she got there nor any clue as to how long she had been gone."

Ranka stood up suddenly, "I knew it! I knew something was wrong when I came home last night but Haruhi was gone before I woke up, I need to go find her-"

Ranka was stopped by Kyoya's gentle hand on his wrist, the red head looking back and saying swiftly, "Let me go, I have to go check on my Haruhi."

"Wait, what do you mean you knew something was wrong? Did something happen, are you alright?" and she looked into his dull gray eyes, kyoya staring back, his face impassive yet, the grip on his wrist increased just a slight bit more.

"Don't worry. I am fine. It's just...when I came home last night-" and Ranka stopped, looking down in dismay and Kyoya gently pulled him back, "Sit, please. Haruhi is safe with Tamaki and the twins, she will be waiting for you at home in their company. Dr. Sato won't move while she is in the company of others, it would be too dangerous, become to complicated."

Ranka held a look that showed he was still debating and Kyoya smirked softly, "Haruhi is safe, and I'd hate to cut our meeting short, I have been looking forward to seeing you since you sent me those lovely texts."

Another faint blush before Ranka brought a hand to his cheek and the man, dressed in the trappings of a beautiful woman, slowly moved back towards the dark youth sitting at the bar.

"My, you're so…." but Ranka doesn't finish, simply raises a long slender finger to press Kyoya's glasses up his nose gently before fingers trail down a cheek and he registers the barest twitch of a facial muscles, the hand still on his wrist tightening just that little bit more.

"What happened when you came home last night, Ranka?" Kyoya asked softly, leaning in a little bit more and Ranka stared into his eyes, his glossed lips saying softly, "The entire house, cleaned to an irrational degree, the smell of the cleaning supplies was so thick….the shoes….organized by color, our clothes too. I nearly broke down, went to Haruhi's room only to find her sleeping soundly. She'd left the window open, so I closed it, but….seeing her revert to such old behaviors...it's been nearly ten years Kyoya, I'm worry about my little girl. I'm failing to protect her and I don't know what to do."

Ranka suddenly found herself being pulled forward, arms wrapping around him as Kyoya said softly into his ear, "You are not failing Haruhi. It's just a response to her trauma. I think it's been there the whole time, simply forgotten. A way for Haruhi to find control during the times she feels she has none."

"My poor little girl." and Ranka laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder, finding comfort in his arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth that radiated from his body and wishing for the shortest moment that this could be something…..

 _Just something...I've been so lonely since my beloved Kotoko. I'd give anything to have her back, yet, knowing I can't….will I ever be able to feel someone next to me again, wake up to a face that isn't hers? My beautiful wife, lover….my other half…. Thank you Kyoya, you've been a burning light in these dark times. Given me so much joy, made me feel like there might still be hope for me to find...something….anything….to not be so alone anymore. Taking care of my Haruhi, like a real father should...like I never could._

"I promise you, my lovely Ranka, I will protect Haruhi with my life."

"Thank you Kyoya, you're more a father to her than I could ever be. I am grateful for everything you've done for my daughter, for protecting her so fiercely."

"I could protect you too, if you like." he says softly into his ear, Ranka's eyes growing wide, his body slowly pulling away from the young man's embrace.

"Wh-What did you just say?" he asked softly, large eyes staring in shock.

"I could protect both of you, for as long as you want." Kyoya says, his cool demeanor showing a confidence often unheard of in someone his age.

"Kyoya-" Ranka whispers, her eyes glistening in the dim lights of the bar, Kyoya's hands moving to touch her, one placed delicately on her hip, the other rising to cup his cheek.

"I find I like you, my lovely Ranka."

"You….you do?" the man asks, the shock still evident.

"Yes. After nearly a year of talking to you, getting to know you, I find your wit and personality hold a certain allure for me that I simply can't ignore." his tone is so soft, eyes still calm and collected, but his body language speaks volumes.

For the briefest of moments, Ranka is taken with the young man, his heart beating fast and knees feeling a little weak and he turns his head to the side, pressing his face forward slowly and sees Kyoya lean in as well, their lips just barely grazing, hot breaths mingling before Ranka jumps a little, "What am I doing!" and he pulls away, turning his back to Kyoya, hands folding together over his chest as he bites his bottom lip.

"You should leave, Kyoya Ootori, before you cause yourself too many problems. You're just a boy, too young to be playing these types of games with someone like me...I'm afraid I don't have the heart for such a fantasy anyway. The next time I give my heart to someone, it's going to be until death do us part. As tempting as you are….I'm trouble for a boy like you….you could lose everything and I won't be held responsible for damaging your future beyond repair. Besides, your family only shows interest in things that would benefit you, right? What benefit is there in making moves on a crossdressing nobody who is twice your age, whose daughter is your friend and classmate. No, Kyoya, I am doing you a favor, it's best you go."

Ranka expects to hear the door open and close, be left alone in the silence of the empty bar, with just enough time to drink himself into a stupor before he needs to go see Haruhi.

 _No, no more drinking, you stopped that years ago. Haruhi needs you right now, you promised her you would take better care of yourself….when Kyoya leaves just lock up and go home-_

Hands come to her arms from behind, "I am not a boy, my lovely Ranka, nor am I concerned with what my family would have in store for me if and when I tell them about us. I already told my father that I don't want anything he has to offer and have already made multiple plans for my future and my finances. I could take care of you, leave no doubt in your mind about that. Haruhi as well. If this is about age, I am eighteen in less than two months. I'm willing to wait…. _if_ you are interested. I've spent the last year getting to know you Ranka Fujioka, it would be a shame to waste such moments. As for the longevity of a relationship, I don't think that is a concern either. Since I have been old enough to understand the concept of romance and sex….of love….I've not found a single person who has even remotely peaked my interest. You are the first, and I want to know what that means. I want to understand what you have become to me, what you mean to me. But to do that, I need your help, I need _you_."

Ranka turns, looks up again into those slate gray eyes, they are so sharp and focused, yet still appear kind and cool.

"You really aren't joking are you." Ranka says, a statement that brings a very small smirk to Kyoya's face.

"I'm afraid not." and he suddenly leans down, pressing a kiss to Ranka's lips, tasting the cherry gloss and inhaling the scent of lavender and jasmine tea. He doesn't wait, knows that a gentleman always waits, but in the grand scheme of things, his dominate nature and desire to know this man more intimately outweighs his care to control himself. He opens his mouth to Ranka, the man responding in kind and they kiss tenderly for several seconds, sharing breath and tasting each other without shame.

Kyoya pulls back a little, lips still gazing against cherry gloss and hot breaths pressing together, "Well? Do you have an answer for me, my lovely Ranka?"

"Ask me again when you turn eighteen, if you are as charming then as you are now, I will consider it. But make no mistake, Kyoya Ootori, I'm not an easy man to win over, you'll have to prove you are serious-" and he raises a hand to the young man's face, pressing those glasses back up before he cups a cheek, "I would not survive if my heart were to break again. I barely survived the first time, and Haruhi suffered for it. I'll not put her, or myself through that again, so you have to be sure...completely."

"I understand." Kyoya says softly, leaning down again and kissing the top of Ranka's head, "I will see you soon, Ranka. And in two months...I will return to discuss our future partnership."

Then Kyoya was out the door, leaving a very flustered Ranka behind. The man only snapped out of his shock when Haruhi came to mind and he was jumping for his purse and keys, hitting the lights and beelining for the door.

 **A/N: Forty-nine pages, hope that's enough to wet your appetite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, this is where the action starts. Warnings below please read them. I also want to say, nothing will happen physically between Haruhi and Sato. He is the bad guy but as I said before, I won't be crossing any lines the show wouldn't have crossed…..okay….maybe one or two but nothing obscene or overly inappropriate.**

 **WARNINGS: Slightly more swearing (the f-bomb a few times) sexual situations, discussion of having sex but no actual sex, making out, feeling up but all clothes on. These are teenagers after all and even the show made some rather funny if not lude jokes about such things. Uhm….sexual situations between two men but once again all clothes on, mild and nothing serious. Welcome to teenagers trying to figure out their desires, it gets messy and confusing.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Haruhi Gets Taken!**

Ranka walked into his home to find the main room and the dining room empty. He didn't panic, but his feet moved a little quicker as he came to stand outside Haruhi's room. In front of the door laid one of the twins, Hikaru he thought, wrapped up in a sleeping bag and dozing soundly.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the young man Ranka slid open Haruhi's door to find his brother sleeping just on the other side, also wrapped up in blankets. Her eyes raised up to see his daughter sleeping soundly on her mat and his once mortal enemy Tamaki sleeping directly under the window.

 _No one's getting into this room tonight. Sleep well, my darling._

If Ranka had been a normal parent he would have raised hell to come home and find three boys sleeping anywhere near his daughter.

But, after everything he had heard, after speaking so often with Kyoya, she trusted all of these boys implicitly, and though it pained him to admit it, his daughter was far too mature to allow anything less than gentlemanly behavior.

He held no fear in his mind about these boy's intentions towards his daughter, even the rather inept Tamaki.

Perhaps he was a fool, perhaps he was being taken in. But he did not believe they would be in her room unless Haruhi had given the okay. She trusted them and that was good enough for Ranka.

As he gently closed the door and stepped away from the snoozing twin he made his way to his room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Over the next ten minutes he stripped away the glamorous woman that was Ranka and returned to the rather lackluster man that was Ryoji.

He stared at himself in the mirror, no makeup, no earings and no beauty. Just a tired man who was deathly worried about losing what little he had.

 _No confidence, no strength left….just Ryoji, the widow, the waste….the man who had been rescued by a woman named Kotoko. Who gave him a chance to be happy... Now only Haruhi and Ranka can make him happy….I wish Ryoji didn't exist._

"Wish that ugly mug would just go away." he whispers as he presses his face into a hand, feeling anguish well up as it often did when he was overworked and stressed.

"Okay, Haruhi, Ranka and crying….crying makes me feel better too." he muses bitterly, "Oh, Kotoko, I'm failing without you. I don't want to be alone anymore, I need you my love-"

 _I could take care of you, leave no doubt in your mind about that. Haruhi as well. I've spent the last year getting to know you Ranka Fujioka, it would be a shame to waste such beautiful moments._

"Oh God, don't even consider it. He's a kid, just a boy-"

 _But he isn't, not really, two months till eighteen and he has his whole life planned out. Financially secure and he knows what he wants...what were you doing at eighteen Ryoji?_

"Cross dressing and stealing food, jacking stereos….." he muses bitterly at his own failings.

 _As for the longevity of a relationship, I don't think that is a concern either. Since I have been old enough to understand the concept of romance and sex….of love….I've not found a single person who has even remotely peaked my interest. You are the first, and I want to know what that means._

"So, maybe I'm just an experiment to him, either way, he doesn't kiss like a boy. Doesn't touch like one either…."

 _You were nineteen when you married Kotoko, she was twenty-five. Pot calling the kettle black much?_

"I just don't want to be hurt again. It's been ten years and I still can't let it go, let her go- I'm pathetic, what could he see in me?"

 _I want to understand what you have become to me, what you mean to me. But to do that, I need your help, I need you._

 _Not me, Ranka, he likes Ranka, the confident sexy woman you can become. Not the weak pathetic blubbering man hidden underneath. He said he likes your happy personality. If he only knew the depressed wretch you were underneath-_

An idea came to Ryoji then as he stared at himself in the mirror, Kyoya may not be a boy-

 _No, despite his age he is already a man, his life planned out and waiting, his future so bright and clean and ready to be taken._

Ryoji realized that while Kyoya may be smitten with Ranka, he truly knew nothing of Ryoji.

"Looks like I found a way to pay you back after all, Kyoya Ootori….by keeping you from pursuing me I will repay the debt I owe. You will move on quickly, and your future will be safe and happy."

Ryoji looked at his door, "But, first, always first….I will protect my Haruhi. She will always come first. Always."

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya lay out on his bed, pajama pants resting low as his bare chest shined pale in the moon's light that streamed in from his windows.

 _So, taking all facts into consideration, the only remaining option would be that Sato has already visited Haruhi twice. Ranka had said Haruhi had left her window open, but Haruhi isn't the type to do something so scatterbrained. I will have to check the lock on her window. She's home alone all the time, late at night. Given the situation Haruhi is currently in, she wouldn't be so foolish. Could be wrong, but it is unlikely._

 _However, it's more disturbing to think Sato would be brave or clever enough to do such a thing. Desperate men do tend to take desperate measures. Perhaps he is no longer interested in Haruhi, he just wants to see how much the girl remembers. Perhaps there were things Haruhi might remember that could end the man back to prison._

 _Yet, Haruhi is clearly adamant that she can't remember anything. Even Ranka seemed to think Haruhi doesn't have a clue as to what actually transpired._

 _Still, I think she remembers more than she is letting on, and she would be the only one with the cold hard facts in regards to what actually happened._

 _Sato is moving quicker than I expected, I will have to make some adjustments to the plan. Hopefully Mori and Honey will return tomorrow with good news._

Kyoya's thoughts shifted, and he stored the relevant information from the day in the proper compartments of his Mind Palace. Organizing it and making sure to leave a marker so he could find his way back to it all and pour over it again later.

Now, he wanted to think about Ranka…

He had made his move and now all he could do was wait. Ranka seemed interested, in fact, the man gave all the physical signs that would indicate Ranka was attracted to him. Though, he hadn't been as forthcoming as Kyoya had and the young man wondered if he had made himself too clear.

Having told Kyoya to come back in two months when he turned eighteen, Ranka had made a promise, a promise of interest and possibility.

Yet, the man had also given a clear warning.

 _Make no mistake, Kyoya Ootori, I'm not an easy man to win over, you'll have to prove you are serious- I would not survive if my heart were to break again. I barely survived the first time, and Haruhi suffered for it. I'll not put her, or myself through that again, so you have to be sure...completely._

It was a fair request. Kyoya needed to be certain of his interest in the man, show his interest and prove he was worthy of Ranka's attentions. He could do that, it wouldn't be a problem. The real question was, how would Haruhi take it?

Ranka's final decision for any big change in their life would be solely based on Haruhi. Kyoya was certain if Haruhi disapproved or was uncomfortable with the idea Ranka would break it off, immediately.

There was the other issue….alright...not really an issue so much as a step...Kyoya needed to get to know Ryoji. While most would muse Ranka and Ryoji were the same person it was very clear to Kyoya from the stories Haruhi had told them over the last year the two where very different.

Ranka was confident and strong, outspoken and fierce. Ryoji, however, seemed to be a much more gentle personality. Soft spoken and often times lost in sadness. While Kyoya had predominantly gotten to know Ranka, the woman Ryoji portrayed being more dominant in his interactions with Kyoya, the young man did remember a singular phone call, perhaps the main call, that had peaked his interest in Haruhi's father.

It had been at the end of last year, just after the incident with Eclair.

" _Hello? Who is it?" the man had said, no air of feminine grace covering his voice, though the fatigue he was suffering from very evident._

" _Hello, Ranka, this is Kyoya Ootori calling. Just wanted to give you my weekly update."_

" _Oh, hey Kyoya. Good to hear your voice. I just woke up, heading to work soon. Have to make it quick tonight."_

" _I apologize for disturbing you, should I call back another time?" Kyoya asked._

 _Ranka had chuckled listlessly, "No, it's fine. Had to pick up a second job again. Haruhi's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something special this year. Lord knows she hasn't gotten anything good for awhile. She's patient with me, thank God for small miracles like her._

" _I see." Kyoya said in a rather clipped tone, the idea of such a struggle for the man making his eye twitch a little._

" _So, how's is my daughter doing this week? Keeping you on your toes I hope." it hadn't thrown Kyoya off to not hear the gentle yet strong tone of Ranka. In fact, there had been a certain enjoyment in actually hearing the man's normal voice. It was a pleasant thing, a bit lower and very warm, comforting….in it's own way._

 _Kyoya had informed Ranka of the weeks activities, told him how Haruhi was doing with her classes and grades and about the situation that occured with Eclair, leaving out the part about his daughter running wild with a carriage and falling off a bridge into the river._

" _My, sounds like you boys had a busy week, my little Haruhi as well. Well, I'm glad it all worked out, though I can't say I'm not a little disappointed Tamaki didn't marry that girl, she sounded….nice._

 _I know you don't like Tamaki, but I ensure you his intentions towards your daughter are pure. He would never-_

 _I know. It's alright Kyoya. I knew this day would come eventually….I just...not sure I'm ready to….give her up yet. She's my sweet little girl, my angel of mercy. She's so patient with me, even when I don't deserve it. So kind and...all I have left…_

 _He had trailed off, Kyoya had heard the man's tears, heard him sniff and wipe at his nose despite the fact Ranka had obviously pulled the phone from his ear._

" _Are you alright?" Kyoya had asked casually, his inquisitive voice calm and soft._

" _Yeah. I'm fine, just….been working a lot and I'm tired….I'm always tired actually. Makes me a bit more emotional than I would like, but...well…..that's how it is. Thanks for calling Kyoya, I appreciate it."_

" _My pleasure, Ranka. If you need anything don't hesitate to call, I will be happy to help."_

" _Right. Same for you, I guess, though I'm not sure what I could do for someone like you. Still, the offer is there, just call me."_

" _I will."_

Though the conversation had been straight forward Kyoya could tell in that one moment the man had broken down that Ryoji was a completely different person, in both how he handled stress and how he felt about his situation. He was more apt to break down, to wallow in his grief….he was far more complex than Kyoya had ever assumed and in that moment….Kyoya knew, he had started to really develop feelings for the man.

It wasn't until Tamaki had pointed them out that Kyoya was able to evaluate them. He realized it had started early, the anticipation of talking to the man, looking forward to something aside from the Host Club.

Kyoya had even paid Ranka a visit twice during that year. It was how he had gotten those pictures of Haruhi when she had long hair. He had been speaking to Ranka about how it was a pity to not have seen Haruhi with her long hair.

Ranka had excitedly presented the pictures to him and Kyoya's often subtle playful side had come out.

 _Say, Ranka? Could I borrow these pictures. I promise to return them. I just know those members of the Host Club would love to see Haruhi with her long hair. I dare say they nearly don't believe she ever had any._

Kyoya had tortured Tamaki with them long after the visit to the beach had been over and he wasn't lying when he said it had brought him hours of cruel enjoyment.

All that aside, between the once a week phone calls and the visits Ranka had unknowingly pulled him in over the last year, but Ryoji, Ryoji had turned that drop of interest into a stream of affection and want.

Kyoya was not the type to spout off poetry of undying love, nor was he one to get lost in some irrational and honestly ludicrous fantasy of what their life might be if they were together.

No, his mind was much too analytical and logical for something like that, such things were more Tamaki's style. Kyoya was cool, calm and like Haruhi, very practical.

What he saw in Haruhi's father was a man who wasn't scared to express himself, yet lacked enough humility to admit he needed help. The duplicity in his personality was both a flaw and a strength and Kyoya knew that he could learn a lot from Ranka, and within that man, find a more complex individual that would keep his mind active and alert.

That's often what it came down to for Kyoya, how engaging could a person be, how self-aware and intelligent...and of course….a clever sense of humour.

Ranka might not be a rocket scientist, may not have even gone to school, but what he lacked in the realm of academia he made up for in personality and street smarts.

In fact, one might be brave enough to say, Ranka was Kyoya's polar opposite and it was often implied that opposites attract.

"A rather intriguing notion, in it's own way." he mused softly into his dark room.

Turning onto his side, Kyoya mused on his next step. He would be eighteen soon and he would be able to approach Ranka and possibly start something he had been wanting to pursue for nearly a year.

 _Would have been nice if Tamaki had said something sooner, damn him. It would have given me more time to make a plan of attack and make sure I have the ace up my sleeve._

As it was, the situation only gave him two months to get passed Ranka and reach out to the man underneath. Two months to get to know Ryoji and make absolutely sure that this is what he wanted.

"I suppose I will have to push him." Kyoya says softly.

 _Not the best thing to do, and I will have to be very careful about how I approach the situation, but, if all goes well in two months I could wake up and have someone here next to me._

His hand reached out in the darkness, running gently over the cool sheets on the empty side of the bed.

 _I hope your ready to let your guard down Ryoji, because I'm coming in after you._

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi woke up to find her room empty. All signs of the boys gone and all the spare bedding folded neatly and piled in the corner of her room. She rubbed at her eyes and realized she felt good.

 _I must have finally caught up on all the sleep I was missing._

Slowly she stood, making her bed and then getting dressed for school. Looking at her cell she checked the time and realized he had about an hour before she needed to head out the door.

The sound of soft conversation creeped through her door and she made her way out into the dinning area to find Tamaki, the twins and her father all sitting around the table.

"Morning sweetheart!"

"Morning." she said in surprise, seeing they were all enjoying a nice breakfast, "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she took a seat between Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Sorry darling, you've just seemed so tired lately the boys and I thought you could use a little extra sleep. Hurry up and eat now, the boys still have to run home and get ready for school!" Her father urged in a gentle and feminine tone.

"Yeah, you can come with us and see our homes for once!" Kaoru offered and Haruhi nodded, "Sure, okay."

She stared down at her food for a moment, the hand that came to her shoulder pulling her to look at Tamaki, "Everything alright?" the blonde boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I just wanted to thank you guys for staying with me last night. I slept great and feel pretty refreshed. I wasn't worried about anything with you guys there."

"See what can happen when you allow yourself to depend on others?" Hikaru mused with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah, think about it, the first ever Host Club sleepover! I think we should make it a monthly thing, it was really fun!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Yeah! We can play games and watch movies and tell scary stories! We might even be able to get Kyoya to come!" Hikaru said happily.

"I don't know about that. I don't really see Kyoya as the sleepover type. I mean, he's gone along with a lot of the Host Club's crazy plans but that may be a little too much even for him."

"Yeah, probably, but just think of how annoyed he would be if we made him! I bet you could, don't you think Boss?" Hikaru mused evilly.

Tamaki scratched the back of his head nervously, "I don't know. I tend to agree with Haruhi on this one. Kyoya will do a lot of ridiculous things for the Host Club but I doubt he would want to join in on something as silly and childish as a sleepover."

"I wouldn't say that." came a voice from the doorway and everyone looked over to see Kyoya standing there with a small smirk and knowing eyes.

"Kyoya Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I just dropped by to see how last night went. I let myself in, Ranka, I hope you don't mind. The front door was unlocked and I wanted to make sure Tamaki and everyone else got to school on time. I know your schedule is very busy and would hate the idea of you trying to get everyone up and out the door on your own."

Ranka stared at Kyoya with wide eyes for only a moment before he looked down to his food, "Yes, thank you Kyoya, I appreciate the thought. Won't you join us?"

"I'd be honored." the man approached and sat down at the table on Ranka's left side, carefully helping himself to breakfast before Kaoru asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Kyoya asked simply, his calm voice resonating throughout the room.

"What you said about a sleepover? Would you really come if we had one?"

"I suppose it depends on the location. If it were here then I see no problem with it."

"Why here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, given the fact you are a young lady and the fact that each of us, for the time being, reside at our parents homes as is dictated by Ouran academies handbook, it would be rather inappropriate to have a sleepover without Haruhi's father present."

"I don't understand-" Kaoru said, "No one knows she is a girl but us, it wouldn't be seen as inappropriate."

"To the outside eye, no, but the very fact that _we_ know she is a girl is enough. Despite Haruhi's preference for male attire, she _is_ a young lady, therefore we must always defer to her father for what he would or would not allow. I think the most respectful course of action, if such an event were to happen, would be to have it in a place where he could keep an eye on her….and those around her."

"I agree." Tamaki said softly, leaning just that bit closer to Haruhi and smiling.

"I appreciate you taking my feelings on the matter into consideration, Kyoya. But the truth is, I trust all of you with the care of my daughter….save for maybe your president." and Tamaki nearly fell over, his face looking dejected and his shoulders slumping.

"If you wish to invite my Haruhi to any of your homes for a sleepover I would not be worried for her safety."

"Really?" Haruhi asked suddenly, staring at her father as if he had just grown a second head.

"Really." he confirmed, though his eyes strayed to Tamaki, "You however, would need to be chained to the floor and cuffed."

Another blow to Tamaki that nearly knocked him out of the room, his face near purple from the strain of not falling at the man's feet and begging for acceptance.

"Well, I think it sounds fun." Haruhi said happily.

"Us too!" The twins agreed as they slung their arms over each others shoulders and gave a thumbs up.

"Very well then, starting each month we will have a sleepover, we can use the time to discuss club matters and think of new ways to improve the overall appeal."

This time the entire far side of the table almost fell over, "I knew he had a reason for wanting to come." Haruhi mused bitterly.

"He's so evil." the Kaoru said in lament.

"Yeah, doesn't he ever take a break?" Hikaru asked.

Ranka gave a small chuckle, "That's Kyoya, never waste an opportunity to improve the business."

"You know me well." the young man said with a smile. Their eyes met but Ranka was quick to look away.

Tamaki exhaled and then stood, "If everyone's done it's time to go. We need to get home and change into clean clothes before school and grab what we might need for the luncheon today. Kyoya, are you coming?"

"I'll be along in a moment, don't worry about waiting for me, I have my own ride."

"Very well. Come on, let's go guys."

As the small group made their way out the door Ranka called after, "Haruhi, have a good day at school sweetie."

"Okay, thanks dad!"

When the front door shut the two were left in silence, a thick one which Kyoya broke by looking at the man next to him and asking, "I do apologize for the inconvenience but would you mind if I have a look at Haruhi's window?"

"Say what?" Ranka asked in his normal voice.

"Your daughter's window. You said Haruhi left her window open."

"Yes, and?"

"I'm concerned she didn't leave it open. In fact, I worry that it may have been a forced entry."

Ranka's face went a little pale and he instantly stood, moving past Kyoya to head directly to his daughters room. Kyoya followed and once they entered the young man went straight to the window to examine the lock.

"Just as I thought. There are scratches on it, most likely from a knife of some sort. Slid it between the two halves and pushed the lock back."

"The hell!" And Ranka pushed past him, eyeing the scratches before he dug hands into his hair and nearly shrieked.

"That's a god-damned jimmy knife! I know those marks anywhere, he used a Jimmy knife to slide through. They are near thin as paper with a curved end. Usually used for removing stereos from cars."

"Then it's as I thought. Sato had come into contact with Haruhi twice."

"Twice?" Ranka stared at him in shock.

"Once by breaking into her room while she was sleeping and once at school. I've no proof it was him but considering you've not had an incident like this in your home before and Sato was only recently removed from Prison the balance of probability would dictate-"

"Don't gives me balances and statistics! I want to know how the hell he found out where we live! I want to know how he knew when I would be at work and Haruhi would be alone! That mother fucker….that…..that mother f-f-uuuuck!" and Ranka slid down the wall, tears cascading as he gripped at his head.

"I can't protect her. I can't protect anyone. I'm a useless waste, so stupid….Kotoko, god Kotoko why did you have to go? Are little girl is in trouble and I'm messing up everything!" he whimpered.

Kyoya came before him, sinking down onto a knee gently before he held out is hand, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Haruhi, as for Sato getting in, you won't have to worry anymore. I am going to post some guards around your home and will be contacting the police to see if they will do an investigation into Sato's wareabouts during the times of both incidents."

Ranka looked up at him, red rim eyes staring at him forlornly before he reached out a shaky hand and took Kyoya's. The young man helped him to stand and Ranka seemed to harden before his eyes.

"Right. Thanks, no need for me to fall to pieces. Worked a long shift last night, I'm just tired. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Your daughter is precious to you, it's only right to worry."

"Damn straight. And if I ever get my hands on that bastard I'm going to choke the life out of him." and then Ranka moved past him and out of the room, "I'm getting bars on those fucking windows." Ranka murmured angrily and Kyoya pressed up his glasses as he smirked.

 _Rather the same personality and mood swings at our King Tamaki, though Ranka seems to be far more capable and willing to actually following through with his threats versus our kind hearted King._

Kyoya leaned in the doorway of the dining room as Ranka stood staring down at the breakfast plates, his eyes hard as his jaw clenched. The silence stretched but it was Ranka who broke it as he bent over to start picking up plates.

"Don't you have to get to school?" His voice was quiet yet hard as he staked plates and condensed the remaining food onto one plate.

Kyoya said nothing as the man, currently dressed in running pants and a t-shirt trudged to the sink and put the plates in it. His hands leaning on the counter as he gazed out the window. A faded image of Haruhi running down the straight to catch the bus playing like an old video in his head.

He wanted to cry but since Kyoya was still here he knew he would have to wait.

 _Everytime she leaves I feel like I am never going to see her again._

In all honesty, his emotions were running away with him because he was tired, over-worked and worried to near death that somehow Sato would get his hands on her. His weakness was showing all too clearly under the weight of such fears.

However, despite it all, he was glad Kyoya had come by this morning. The man had pointed out the break in as well as put some of the puzzle together, keeping his word on updating Ranka about his daughters well-fair. It was only fair he returned the favor. Now he didn't have to wait to implement his plan.

He had on nothing, no makeup, his outfit was wrinkled and old, his hair had not even been brushed, simply put up in a loose bun, the thing sagging down as stray strands fell down around his face. His cheeks were red from crying and his nose was runny, the perfect picture of a bat-shit crazy individual who needed serious mental help but who was trying to hold himself together for the sake of his daughter. The perfect image to make Kyoya go running for the hills and find someone much more suited to him.

 _God, I'm so tired._

It was the feeling of hands coming to rest on either shoulder that made him look away from the window, the faded memory disappearing from view, and he felt those hands run down his arms only to gently wrap around him.

"You seem tired today. Why don't you go back to bed, I can clean up breakfast." Kyoya intoned gently.

Ranka took a deep breath and swallowed, pulling at the young man's arms and turning around.

He didn't use his performance voice, in fact, he let it all show. His annoyance and fatigue, his anger and fear before he said in his regular voice, "I appreciate it, but I can handle it. You best head to school. I can take care of the mess myself."

Kyoya's face remained impassive, but he watched Ranka carefully, trying to figure out where the cold shoulder was suddenly coming from. He had seemed fine last night, as well as this morning at breakfast, yet now, Ranka appeared before him looking rather unwelcoming.

"Your angry." Kyoya said softly, "You don't want me to be here, it bothers you that I came."

"Bothers me? While I appreciate the updates on my daughter and the input about the window I'm not sure bothered is the right word. Am I bothered? That you showed up uninvited into my home, inserted yourself into the breakfast I was sharing with my daughter...playing as if you are the head of house. No, why would that bother me?"

The young man stood there staring at Ranka, his face still that unreadable mask of cool indifference before he said softly, "So, this is Ryoji I've been talking to. I was wondering how I was going to get you to show yourself, didn't expect it to be so soon."

Ranka's eyes grew wide before he snarled, "And just what do you mean by that? Honestly, you're not making any sense Kyoya Ootori." and Ranka crossed his arms, looked away angrily before biting at his bottom lip.

Slowly, so his intentions would be clear, Kyoya raised a hand to Ranka's cheek, turning his face to look back at him, "If I'm going to pursue you, I need to know about all of you. Not just my lovely Ranka. I need to know a bit about Ryoji as well. I thought I might have to try and dig him out, but it seems you elected to introduce me on your own. It's rather satisfying, in its own way."

Ranka's face had gone from annoyed to surprised and then to terrified before he turned away and moved out of Kyoya's reach.

"And here I thought you were simply a young man mystified by the image of me as Ranka. The young man seeking out love from a woman who made him feel like a man."

"On the contrary. I don't need Ranka or anyone else to make me feel like a man. I already am one. You, on the other hand, are rather more duplicitous than that, aren't you?"

"Oh, don't go getting all psychologist on me now, Kyoya. I've had enough of that from this mess with Dr. Sato. All I want is a life with my daughter, for her to be safe, happy and healthy. Nothing else matters-"

"Not even you?" Kyoya asks softly.

Ranka looks at the floor, his back to the young man behind him as his brow furrows in sadness, "No. Until she is on her own with someone who can take care of her and be a real partner to her, I won't rest. She is my only concern. Anything I may want can wait, will always wait."

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Kyoya says and Ranka feels him move closer, noticed the heat from Kyoya's chest caress his back as those hands return to his shoulders.

"I said I could take care of you-"

"And I said you need to wait until you are eighteen and have given your request of me more serious thought." Ryoji snapped as tears came to his eyes.

 _Please don't cry, you're being a huge baby, don't cry again, not right now, not in front of Kyoya, it would be too humiliating….don't get overly emotional...he is just a kid, doesn't know what he is saying-_

"And I plan to do as you have requested of me. But, you never said in the two months before I turned eighteen I couldn't get to know you better. Nor did you refuse my help. So, if I elected to come over and help you clean up breakfast, it is for no other reason then the fact you are my friend."

Ranka had nothing he could say to that because Kyoya was right. Ranka had not set very clear boundaries on what Kyoya could or could not do in the next two months as he counted down to his birthday. If Kyoya wanted to spend this time trying to get to know him better, to win him over, Ranka couldn't stop him.

"I just want to help lift your burdens, Ranka. It would mean a great deal to me if you would allow me to do so."

"You are a very silly young man." Ranka said softly.

"So are you, it would seem."

"I'm not young, Kyoya. But you are. If you want to get to know me better then fine, I can't stop you. But you need to understand that Haruhi will always come first, nothing else matters to me but her and her happiness." and Ranka's shoulders slumped a little.

"Of course. I'd expect nothing else from such a devoted father. May I make a request?"

"A request? From me? What could I possibly have that you would want."

"Will you look at me now?" came Kyoya's cool voice.

Ranka sighed and then smirked before he turned around, Kyoya's hand coming to run knuckles gently down his cheek.

"Much better." Kyoya mused.

"You have expectations for this, for being with me….it won't be anything like you imagine. I don't have anything before me, and only a trail of damage in my wake. The confident and sexy Ranka is nothing but a projection of what I want to be. I'm nothing but a joke, a husk of some sad man's inner most desires. You'll gain nothing from this pursuit of yours and you won't be satisfied with the outcome."

"Let me be the judge of that. You, just keep being yourself, that's all I ask." and Kyoya placed a gentle kiss on Ranka's forehead, "I have to go to school. No doubt the others are going to be on the way soon and I need to get there before them."

"Why?"

"I sent Mori and Honey on an errand last night. While I don't normally intrust such things to members of the Host Club, their particular skill set made them the perfect candidates. I only hope they were successful."

"You always have an ace up your sleeve, don't you." Ranka said softly, a single slender brow raising in suspicion.

The comment actually caught Kyoya by surprise, the first time in a very long time someone was able to do so. The feeling of being caught off by such a random comment, one he himself mused often, made him smirk.

"You are a very clever woman, Ranka. One of the few who can still surprise me. I relish in the idea of what else you may say at a moments notice and look forward to seeing what other surprises you have in store for me. Have a good day and get some sleep."

Kyoya had turned and left, closing the door softly behind him and Ranka stared after before he frowned, "Damn you, Kyoya Ootori."

PAGE BREAK

The ride to the twins house wasn't bad and the group of four passed the time by talking about the luncheon and what their plans were for the weekend.

Upon arriving at their home Haruhi had nearly fainted at the sight of it.

"You call this a house? More like a mansion!" and she stared in shock, though she shouldn't have been surprised at all.

"Freaking rich people." she mused as she thought of her own home and how comfortable the club members seemed to be there whenever they came over to visit.

No matter how welcoming the staff...yes….STAFF….was...Haruhi doubted she would ever feel truly comfortable coming to visit any of her Host Club friends anytime soon.

She knew they were rich, knew they have servants and new they all had mansions, but actually seeing it….seeing how they lived, what they had….for the first time in her life she actually _felt_ like the commoner they often referred to her as.

The twins had showered, changed and grabbed their costumes for the luncheon all in under twenty minutes which just barely left them enough time to get to Tamaki's house….mansion….. _2nd_ mansion actually and allow him to get his things together.

Haruhi had waited with the twins in the entry hall, looking at the massive staircase, the vaulted ceilings and marble columns in awe.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi mused quietly to herself, the twins having wandered off to stare at the pictures hanging down a long side hall. The room was so large every footstep she took resonated like a drum beat off the walls. Yet, it was so quiet she swore she could hear a pin drop.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka." and Haruhi jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Shima Maezono, I am head of staff here at the Suoh's secondary estate. I am also Master Tamaki's tutor. He has told me so much about you, but I didn't think you would be as pretty as he claimed, my you are a sight to see."

"Uh...thank you. It is nice to meet you ma'am."

"Please, call me Shima."

"Alright."

"So, tell me, what are your intentions towards the young master? Do you plan to marry him?"

Haruhi's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged from her head, "Uuuuuuh, what?" she asked, her voice twisted in shock and confusion.

"Tamaki tells me everything, I am both his head of house and confidant. I know about his feelings for you. What I want to know is what are your intentions towards him? Should I be prepared for his heart to be broken? I'll not be unprepared, not like last time."

Haruhi felt her heart calm a little as her curiosity took over, "Wait, last time? What do you mean?" she asked softly, her brown eyes looking at the woman with confusion.

"The last time his heart was broken, the young master was nearly lost in a ocean of grief. I tried everything I could to pull him back. If it hadn't been for school and the Host Club filling his time and keeping his mind busy I don't think he would have ever recovered. So, I find myself in the unlucky position of playing both guardian as well as taking care of his home. So tell me, Haruhi Fujioka, what are your intentions towards my young master?"

"I...I-"

"Haruhi! I see you met Shima. Isn't she wonderful?" and both women looked to see Tamaki walking over, school books in hand and the twins following behind.

Haruhi glanced at the old woman who was staring at her hard, those old gray eyes seemingly glaring right through her.

"Uh, yeah, she's great." Haruhi said nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

"Excellent! I'm very pleased you think so. Now, come on, or we are going to be late." and Tamaki took her hand and pulled her along, the girl looking back over her shoulder at the elderly woman who continued to stare after her with those sharp and rather unforgiving eyes.

PAGEBREAK

The rest of the school day went about without incident. No strange whispers, no missing periods of time and Haruhi felt relaxed and safe, staying close to the twins and enjoying their daily antics.

By the time school was over and all the hosts were converging on Music Room 3 the young felt felt like she was back to being her old self. Though the Luncheon was taking place after school, almost all of the girls came hungry and ready to eat, having skipped their actual lunch period to save room for this very event.

Tamaki had given a stirring if not slightly over the top speech, lacing through it a heartfelt apology for the fire the previous weekend and assuring the girls they were safe while in the company of the Host Club and that no such thing would ever happen again.

The girls had raved over his promise to protect and care for each of them, though Haruhi felt he might be biting off more than he could chew. Still, the rest of the afternoon went without another incident and Haruhi found she enjoyed herself immensely.

The costumes had been a hit, the gentle music in the background soothing and seating a lovely tone while the conversations had been mostly based around who could have started the fire and why. People also wondering rather loudly if he or she would be caught and what their punishment might be.

That is when an idea occurred to Haruhi, an idea she most definitely did not like. She excused herself for a moment and made her way over to Kyoya, the young man seemingly staring down into his binder with large eyes.

She had gotten close enough to see that Kyoya was not in fact writing or reading anything at all, but staring down into the lit up screen of his cell phone.

 _What the hell? That's odd. Kyoya is normally so disciplined, he'd never just pull out his cell phone and ignore his duties to the Host Club. It must be a very important text he's reading._

"If you're going to stare I suggest you try to do it with a little more subtlety, Haruhi, otherwise it's just rude." Kyoya says plainly and the girl cringes and then slumps in regret.

"Sorry, Kyoya Senpai, I didn't mean to stare. I actually wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Is that so? How interesting. Very well, what opinion do you wish to know?"

Haruhi moved a little closer, the man flipping his phone shut as his gray eyes stared at her with a rather inquisitive gaze.

"Well, it's just...some of the girls were talking and I...I was wondering….do you think the fire could have been started by Dr. Sato?"

The young man stared at her before he pocketed his phone and snapped his book shut, "The thought had crossed my mind. But unfortunately with no proof, there is little we can do to be sure."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Haruhi said, the feeling of discourage that dripped into her stomach made her feel rather silly.

 _I suppose he wouldn't be that stupid to leave evidence of his crime. To bad, it would have made me feel better if it had been him and we could have proven it. Then he'd be back in jail and I wouldn't have to worry anymore._

"I wouldn't worry about it too much though." Kyoya said with a casual ease.

"I have my best people looking into it, seeing if there is a way to prove Sato might have been in the area or at the very least, not at his home."

"His...home?" Haruhi said in confusion.

"Yes. It seems when he was released from prison his family was willing to put him up in a rather nice hotel in the city. As far as anyone is aware he has remained there since his release."

"How do you know this Senpai?"

"Don't you fret, I have my ways." and a shiver crawled up her spine as she realized how truly devious the young man before her was.

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" a young girl called as she waved her arm in the air.

"Yes! Please, come back and sit with us!" another begged happily.

"Best get back to work. There are still a few hours left in the luncheon and we want to make sure all the girls have a good time! This is a rather expensive apology after all and we need to be at our best."

"Right. Sorry. I'll talk to you later then-"

"Haruhi-" Kyoya said suddenly and the girl turned to look at him, "Do you have your ride arranged for tonight or should I call you a car?"

"What? Oh! Tamaki Senpai is taking me out to dinner. I assume he will give me a ride home as well."

"Really? What about your father? Is he going?"

The question seemed odd, Kyoya asking about his father feeling a little out of place in his normally easy routine.

"No. I don't think so. Not that I know of, anyway. He's off work tonight so he will probably just relax around the house and try to catch up on sleep."

"Ah. Well, have fun tonight." Kyoya said with a smirk and then he was pressing his glasses up, pulling out his cell and walking towards the far side of the room.

Haruhi just stared after him before the girls tried to wave her down again.

PAGE BREAK

Nicholas sat outside the building, standing in the shadows of some trees he looked up to the warm glowing light of the windows above.

 _How late are they going to be doing this?_

The sun was nearly down and all the other students who were not attending had gone home already. He was grateful for the lack of witnesses but from what he could see of the people nearest the window there were still a lot of girls up in the room.

He would take Haruhi tonight, but he had to make sure there were no witnesses. No one could see that he was the one who grabbed her. He had to be able to claim total innocents.

He had been going and coming from his hotel room via the door but tonight, he had to be a little more careful. Everytime the door to his room opened he knew it sent a signal to the security personal.

In fact, all rooms in the hotel where he was staying monitored access and the coming and going of their guests, a good way to catch thieves and in case of an emergency make sure everyone got out.

So, tonight, he had placed the ' _do not disturb'_ sign on his door, locked it and taken a rather clever root out of the building. No one would know he was gone, and the system would show he never left.

He had elected to dress the part of kidnapper, as much as the word sickened him, standing head to toe in all black with a black scarf waiting to cover his head and face.

 _You have to be sure nicholas. If you get caught with her, you will go back to jail. You have to be absolutely sure you can pull this off or you will never see her again. You will never see freedom again. Your little lamb seems to be doing alright in this life of hers, she can go on never remembering all the wonderful times, never remembering how special you were to her...how close and happy she was in your company…..you don't have to take her away from-_

 _This is what's right, she belongs with me, she just doesn't remember it. You started the process but so much has happened it's all clogged up in her head. Once you help her remember she won't be scared, she will be happy. She will embrace you, love you….everything will be as it was._

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi was just finishing with bagging the garbage when Tamaki walked up and took the bag from her, "No need for you to work so hard my little bunny!"

"Uhm…..bunny?" Haruhi said as she stared at him with quizzical eyes.

"Because your skin is so soft, it reminds me of the plush fur of a bunny rabbit!" Tamaki breathed happily and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

"Here!" Tamaki said suddenly and he handed her a shopping bag.

"What's this?" she asked as she tried to peek inside.

"I thought this might be easier than going back to your place. It's an outfit for you to wear, something appropriate for the restaurant we will be going to."

Through the tufts of stuffed tissue paper she could just make out a light pink fabric and a bow and while she wanted to hand the bag back and tell him no thanks, Tamaki was quick to counter, "I know you like to pick out your own clothes, but the place we are going is kind of fancy and I don't want you to feel like you stick out."

His tone was clear in meaning, no offense intended and while Tamaki was right and Haruhi did not like people picking out her clothes for her, she also realized that she most likely did not own anything nice enough for the dinner she was about to go to.

Sighing heavily she groaned, "Alright. But you better behave and not go all crazy eyes on me, okay?"

"Yesyesyes! I promise, a perfect gentleman. Go change and I will be right here waiting for you."

"Fine." she groussed as she walked passed him towards the changing rooms.

"So, where do you intend to take our young Haruhi tonight?" came Kyoya's gentle tone.

"Only the best place in the city, of course." Tamaki said with a smile, his voice sounding a little tired though his eyes sparkled.

"La Chateau de Paris is it?"

"Where else. I think she will enjoy it, and they have all kinds of food I bet she will love."

"Hey, the rooms clean, can we go now!" The twins yelled from across the room and Kyoya waved them goodbye, the twins heading out with a tip of their matching green hats before stopping at Kyoya's call, "Are you sure you want to leave right now? Haruhi is most assuredly done in the changing room. Don't you want to see how cute her dress is? It's one of your mother's best spring pieces."

The twins eyes grew wide and they hurried over to Tamaki and Kyoya, the blonde boy fumming as he hissed angrily, "Aaah! Kyoya, what are you playing at! Why would you tell them that! Why do you enjoy creating such chaos in my life!" smoke puffing from his ears as horns grew from his head and he nearly clawed the man's eyes out.

"Honestly, I just like to torment you." Kyoya said with a happy smile and the twins chuckled wickedly behind their hands.

Seconds later the changing room door opened and Haruhi stepped out. The chiffon dress was a pale pink that had a sweetheart bodice and silk accents hanging off her shoulders and from around her waist. The bow in back holding fabric that wrapped around from the front gave Haruhi's body a sense of curveyness it didn't normally have.

Both Tamaki and the twins drooled, their eyes glistening at the sight of her and Kyoya pressed up his glasses and smirked as he said, "You look lovely Haruhi."

"Thanks. Ready, Senpai?"

"Oh, be still my beating heart. I shall burst with love for thee if only you'd let me. Yes, I'm ready my love!"

"Good grief." Haruhi mussed with annoyance, though that was brought to a halt as Tamaki came to her side and took her arm in his, "Come, let us go to dinner!"

The twins stared after the pair with rather bitter faces before Hikaru glanced to his brother, "We aren't going to get her….are we."

"We never really tried." Kaoru said softly.

"We should have." Hikaru murmured petulantly.

"Yeah, maybe." Kaoru said and the twins sighed together before they trudged out of the room.

Kyoya watched them go, his face blank from any emotions as he realized he may have just made a mistake in encouraging the twins, even if it had been jokingly.

His eyes turned towards Mori and Honey who were sitting off to the side, having completed their chores, they were seemingly waiting for something, having their school bags at their feet as they talked quietly amongst themselves.

Kyoya approached and looked down at them as they looked up to him, "So, how did it go?"

Mori and Honey looked at each other and then Mori removed from his bag a thin green leather book, which he then handed to Kyoya.

"Excellent. I take it there wasn't any trouble? No one saw you?"

"Huh-uh." Honey said with a shake of his head.

"Kyoya, you need to be careful, this man isn't just a predator." Mori said, his low voice resonating out into the empty room.

"I take it you read some of the passages?"

"Hm." Mori said with a nod.

"Yeah, Kyoya-chan, Dr. Sato is delusional. He can't see the difference between right and wrong, he truly thinks Haruhi is in love with him."

"Was there any indication as to why Haruhi stole his eye?"

"No. But we only read the first entry." Mori said.

"Very well, I will look through this tonight, thank you gentleman for getting this for me and of course for your rather excellent stealth. I dare say, the Ootori guard couldn't have done it better."

"Or at all." Mori said.

"Hm?" Kyoya asked.

"Dr. Sato's mother's house was rather well protected. Considering they don't have much in the way of security investments." Honey said as he bounced ursa-chan on his lap.

"Getting over the wall unnoticed was difficult, but getting into the house itself….it took us nearly two hours to get in, even longer to get out."

"Well, hopefully I won't ever have to ask you to do something like this again. In fact, if the situation didn't have direct effect on Haruhi and her father we wouldn't be involved at all. As it is, I don't plan to hesitate to do what it needed to protect the Fujioka family. I hope you understand why I asked you two to place your reputations on the line and take the risk."

"Yes, absolutely, Kyoya-chan, we would do anything for Haruhi! It was fun, anyway! It was like we were spies!"

"Hm." Mori agreed before the tallest boy stood and he picked up Honey, placing the small boy on his shoulders. Mori took up both bags and nodded once to Kyoya before the two headed for the door.

Kyoya looked down at the book in his hand and smirked, "I've got you, Sato. The game is almost over."

PAGE BREAK

The restaurant was every bit as fancy as Haruhi assumed it would be. The main room decorated with large crystal chandeliers and red carpets, hanging fabrics and the soft light of candles.

There was a small four man quartet in the corner playing gentle songs on their string instruments and despite their age Tamaki and Haruhi had been offered wine, of which Haruhi turned down but Tamaki did not.

"Are you sure you should drink that, Senpai? I mean, you're under age, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I have an understanding with the owner. I only ever have one glass with dinner and it's more for the experience than getting tipsy. By the time we leave I'll have had my fair share of water."

"What do you mean, the experience?"

"Well, my mother is French, and the french take a little bit different view on alcohol. The legal drinking age is sixteen, but during dinner, my mother would often allow me a small glass as early as thirteen so she could teach me about pairing and taste."

"Wait...so...you started drinking alcohol when you were thirteen?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Only a small tasting glass. I remember, she would spend a whole meal helping me to understand the complex flavors and what wines pair well what with dishes. For example, though rather basic, it is often expected for people to pair white wine with fish and red wine with beef. Depending on the seasoning, sauces and side dishes, the wine can be broken down into different types. Most red wines are dry with a stronger taste of current and oak. Mind you, there are so many types of wine, I am not even scratching the surface. But, I suppose we didn't come here to teach you about wine." he chuckled softly.

"Actually, I think it's pretty interesting. What type of wine is that?" Haruhi nodded to his glass and Tamaki glanced up at her and gave the gentlest of smirks, "Here, just try a sip. You can follow it with water."

Haruhi debated but eventually took it, "Just a sip. And when you do, inhale and then hold it on your tongue a moment. See what flavors pop out in your mind. A slow inhale, really let it soak your senses."

Haruhi complied, inhaling slowly and noticing it smelled very floral, with a hint of something she couldn't place. When the liquid hit her tongue she found it was rather tangy, though mellow and it bit at her throat when she swallowed.

Her cheeks grew red from the sudden jolt of intense flavor and she handed the glass back to him.

"Well?"

Haruhi tried to process what she had just tasted but she wasn't sure so she simply said, "It's kind of...gross?"

Tamaki laughed softly, "I expected you'd say so. I do like my reds dry and mellow. Not a lot of sugar. I think you'd find more enjoyment in a Rose or buttery white."

"Huh?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki raised his hand, a waiter coming over instantly, "Change of plans my good waiter. Please bring Mis. Fujioka a sample glass of the house white. No need to give a full sample either, I just want her to try it."

"Very good, sir." the man said with a bow.

"Tamaki, I don't think-"

"Trust me Haruhi. I think you will be surprised."

The waiter returned shortly with a very small wine glass, something that looked like it might be used by a child. The thing less than half full and the waiter handed it to Haruhi.

She looked at it before glancing to Tamaki, "Take a sip of water to clean your pallet, then, do the same thing you did with the red wine."

Haruhi complied, taking a small drink of water and subtly swooshing it around in her mouth before swallowing. She then repeated the process, inhaling slowly as she took a sip.

Her eyes grew wide as the sweet yet rich flavor of the wine hit her, her mouth watering a little as she let it sit on her tongue much longer than she had the red wine. Her cheeks grew even more red before she swallowed and then took another sip and smiled, "That's delicious!" she said with a happy smile.

"I knew you'd enjoy a sweet Chardonnay. You might also like a good Sauvignon-blanc."

"Wait so how many types of wine are there?"

The next hour as they ate Tamaki taught Haruhi about wines, all the different types and flavors, the color variations, differences between countries and vineyard placement. Haruhi was like a sponge, finding it all so interesting. She wasn't sure she would ever appreciate it as much as Tamaki but she did find it rather fun.

Once they finished dinner they ordered dessert and continued to talk, the conversation ranging from school, the club and for a brief moment the situation with Sato.

"I don't know. I don't really remember much. I mean, what I told the club, that's about it. Everything else is just a foggy blur, more like a dream I can't remember. Just faded guesses at what really happened."

Tamaki looked down at his empty plate as he thought on those words, his mouth moving before he knew what he was saying, "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. I wish I could help, wish I could just take you away from here so you wouldn't have to be worried anymore."

Haruhi had been surprised by the young man's soft admission and she reached across the table and took his hand, "The Host Club has already done so much for me in regards to making me feel safe and protected. Honestly, I've never had...people to….help me. Aside from my dad I've always been alone. It's kind of foreign, but I think I am beginning to appreciate what it means to have people to lean on."

Tamaki smiled and leaned closer, "You will never be alone again, Haruhi. If not the Club, then at the very least, me. I will always be here to protect you, to keep you safe and carry any burden you have."

Haruhi looked into those gentle violet eyes and she found herself leaning in, her mind growing hazy as she realized in this moment, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to be with him, no matter how strange and volatile he was. Baring the brunt of his mood swings would be no different than living with her own father, but unlike her father, Tamaki was making certain promises that filled her with a strange feeling of hope.

 _Never being alone again….to have someone there…..I think I could get used to that-_

Their lips met and Tamaki let out a rather quiet groan. Short, sweet and gentle, Haruhi felt those emotions that so rarely emerged swell inside her and as they pulled apart she asked softly against his lips, "Senpai?"

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I think...I want... to go home with you-"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide but he didn't move away from her, instead he instantly shot his hand into the air and before Haruhi knew what was going on Tamaki was paying, helping her out of her chair and ushering her calmly out the door.

They got into his limo and Tamaki rolled up the divider window between them and the driver.

Haruhi felt excitement grow in her and she leaned closer to him, seeking out his lips she managed to steal a kiss before Tamaki gently took her by the shoulders and pressed her back.

Haruhi was surprised by his actions and she asked slowly, "Senpai? Is everything...alright?"

"Yes. Everything is… incredible….wonderful. I just….I'm trying to be a gentleman and get you home before I make a rather huge mistake."

"Wait, what?" Haruhi asked suddenly as she pulled away, "I thought we were going to your place." she said with confusion.

"No. I think it's best I take you home." he said slowly, his face near red and his hands gripping his knees tightly.

"So, you don't want to….you don't want me." she says matter-of-factly.

"No! Never! I want you, I want you desperately! Please, don't mistake this decision for lack of interest. I just….you don't understand how badly I want to bring you home with me. How quickly I would spend the rest of the night worshipping you, your body….but Haruhi….we've only been on one date and….you're still so young…."

"And you aren't?" Haruhi mussed and Tamaki looked at her in shock.

"Haruhi-"

"No. I mean, your only going to be turning eighteen this year. I just turned sixteen. We are only two years apart at most. Senpai, I've never felt this way before and I want to experience it, with you. We are both mature adults and….well...okay….you're only mature like forty percent of the time but...I know enough about you to know something like this... you are at least level-headed enough to make this decision with me...not for me."

Tamaki stared at her a moment before his raised hands to cup her face and place a tender kiss on her mouth.

He groaned as he did and Haruhi felt brave enough to run a hand up his inner thigh, stopping short of his groin and Tamaki broke the kiss and gritted his teeth, eyes snapping closed as he panted and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm trying to do right by you. Don't tempt me, it's cruel." Tamaki mused.

Haruhi thought about it and relented, removing her hand and running a hand gently up his neck, "I'm sorry, Senpai. I guess I got carried away."

She turned to face forward, the want and desires from earlier slowly calming within her and she felt some of her senses return.

"Wow."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"It's just so surprising how quickly….how strong those urges can become. I guess since I've never dealt with them before….I'm more susceptible to the suggestions of my hormones."

Tamaki stared a moment and then laughed, a soft thing that slowly rose in volume until the limo was filled with his laughter.

"What is it, Senpai?"

"You, my sweet Haruhi, you are just too perfect. Only you, so intelligent and blunt, could dissect the feelings of love down to its most basic form."

"Huh? Love? What are you-"

"Nothing. I spoke out of jest, I did not mean anything so rash as to imply you were in love with me. Though, I hope someday….someday you might be."

Haruhi's face turned a bright pink, her hands clenching at the front of her dress as she looked down in terror at her lap.

 _Love? He wants me to love him? I hadn't even thought about that. I mean, I had but not in the terms of….what was I thinking. Tamaki is right, we shouldn't rush just because I felt...we_ _ **should**_ _wait...at least until I know what my true feelings are. I can't believe I almost tempted Senpai into bed. I feel….guilty. Who knew how hard it could be to make the right decisions. He's taking me home now, the date is over….but...I don't want it to be-_

"Senpai….do you think….instead of taking me home we could….spend a little more time together? Maybe...go for a walk in the park? I'm not quite ready to go home yet." 

Tamaki smiled happily, "Of course! Anything you want!"

"Thanks." she says and Tamaki rolled down the divider window and asked the driver to turn around and head for the cities main park.

PAGEBREAK

Kyoya looked at his phone and reread the texts he had sent earlier in the day as the limo turned down a side street and headed further into the commoner's district.

 _I was informed Haruhi will be accompanying Tamaki out to dinner. Would you like some company? K.O._

 _I was planning to sleep, wouldn't be very fun for you to watch me drool all over my pillow. R.F._

 _On the contrary, I have some work I need to do. I don't mind, would prefer the company actually. K.O._

 _What work? Do you ever take a break? R.F._

 _No. However, I did manage to come across something rather telling about our dear Dr. Sato. I think it will be rather informative. I want to look it over and see if I can figure out his plan. K.O._

 _Come here now! R.F._

 _I am already in route. K.O._

 _Damn assumptive bastard. R.F._

 _Yes. See you soon my darling Ranka. K.O._

 _Ridiculous. R.F._

Kyoya couldn't stop the smirk that rested at the corner of his mouth, his eyes rereading the text exchange with a rather endearing mirth swirling in his chest.

He arrived outside the Fujioka residence and told his driver to go on, saying he would call when he was ready to leave.

When he got to the door he knocked and Ranka opened it, once again appearing as the man he really was, wearing nothing but tan cargo shorts and a beater. His dyed red hair hanging around his glaring eyes before his hand reached out and grabbed Kyoya by his jacket and yanking him in.

Kyoya stumbled a little but looked behind him when Ranka locked the door and turned, hands on hips and frowning, "What did you find?" his voice was rough and his stance rather aggressive.

 _Interesting._ Kyoya thought, the helpless and depressed man from earlier in the day seemingly gone for now at the realization that they could possibly have the much needed information to put Dr. Sato away.

Kyoya said nothing but withdrew from his bag the green leather book and Ranka raised a brow, "A book? I don't understand."

"It's not just any book. This, is Dr. Sato's private journal from the time when he was Haruhi's doctor."

Ranka's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, his hands instantly jerking out to latch onto the book but Kyoya didn't let go.

"Let me read this right now, young man! Give it to me!" Ranka shouted but Kyoya didn't release his hold.

Ranka's brow twitched in annoyance and he frowned, "Unfortunately, I think it would be best if you allowed me to read it first."

"What? Why?"

Kyoya said nothing, just staring at the man and Ranka suddenly realized why, "You're worried about what he may say...you don't think I can handle it."

"I think it would be best for me to make sure there is nothing in here that would upset you, yes, but I also think you should get the rest you need. I promise to allow you to read it, and to tell you what I find. But, for now, you should sleep."

Ranka tried to jerk the book away again and nearly succeeded but Kyoya was quick to grab the man's wrist and pull him closer, staring down with sharp and narrow eyes, "Ranka-" he warned, "I suggest you don't press the issue."

"Hmph, you obviously don't know me as well as you think." and Ranka suddenly leaned up and forward, pressing his lips to Kyoya's and pulling his hand free.

He instantly moved away, the book like a shining jewel in his hand but Kyoya, shock aside, was quick to respond, turning and grabbing the man's shoulder, spinning him around before pinning him to the wall nearby and grabbing Ranka's jaw, their lips meeting again, Kyoya quick to open his mouth and press his tongue into Ranka's mouth.

The older man hummed in shock and Kyoya took that moment to take the book back before pulling away, "Ranka, I can play any game you can. But I promise, I guarantee, I will win. Don't test me."

"Mmm, aren't you cocky." and Ranka's hand suddenly reached out and caressed between Kyoya's legs. It was the first time Ranka saw the young man's cool demeanor fail and his eyes grew wide as he gritted his teeth, "Damn it, Ranka." he hissed as his hand jerked down to grip his wrist tightly and pull his hand away, jerking it up as he pressed the man more firmly against the wall.

"I want to read it, I don't care what is inside. If my worst fears are confirmed then I will deal with it, besides, you'll be here to keep me from doing anything rash, right?"

Kyoya's breathing calmed, his eyes finally relaxing and his face sliding back to that mask of indifferent coolness.

He sighed, "Very well. But you will listen to me, if I say we stop reading then we do it, no fighting. Yes?"

"Alright. Deal."

"Good." and Kyoya pressed away, releasing his hold on Ranka and then slowly handing the man the book, Ranka taking his hand and dragging him down the short hall to his bedroom. He slid the door open and they stepped in, Kyoya closing the door behind them and then they both settled down on the bed.

Ranka stared at the cover, his hand running over the leather bound cover before he took a deep breath and opened the cover. Kyoya leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees as he waited and then Ranka's lips opened, "Today, I have had the pleasure of meeting a young girl by the name Haruhi Fujioka. A quiet and practical little girl, she seems to be suffering from the post-death trauma of losing her mother. As strange as it is, when I look at her, I see eyes that remind me of my late wife. Intelligent, mature and kind she reminds me of the child my wife and I were never able to have-"

Ranka's eyes glanced up to look at Kyoya, his jaw clenching before he looked back down and continued to read.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi and Tamaki walked along the stream that ran through the park, the moon lighting up their path as they listened to the gentle flow of the stream and admired the park at night.

"It's truly lovely here." Tamaki said softly, having taken Haruhi's hand.

The girl had looked at their joined hands and then up to him, "Yes, it's...nice."

They reached a red painted bridge that crossed to the other side and when they reached the middle they stopped and leaned on the railing, looking down at the clear water below.

"I could do this every night. Seeing you soaked in moonlight is like seeing true magic for the first time." Tamaki said, standing to take her hands and pull her closer.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought the way you spouted off such inane babble was so ridiculous. But, hearing you say it to me...somehow it's different."

Tamaki gently pressed Haruhi's short hair behind an ear and said, "Because I am being sincere."

"Aren't you always sincere though? Isn't that the point? You take so much pride in you ability to make women happy. I guess I don't understand the difference."

Tamaki chuckled lightly, "The difference is, while I mean it when I say a girl visiting the Host Club is lovely, they don't hold the same place in my heart that you do. You are special to me Haruhi. While each girl is special in their own way, unique and beautiful, you have all of my heart."

Haruhi felt the light blush come to her cheeks and she wanted to look away but knew Tamaki would just compel her to let him see. He so enjoyed seeing her flustered she wondered if he wasn't just trying to make her so.

"Can I ask you something, Senpai?"

"Of course, anything."

"When we went to your home earlier today, Shima said something to me...something about your heart having been broken before. I was wondering….has there ever been anyone else to hold the same place in your heart as me?"

The question surely made her sound insecure but that wasn't the case, she was to mature to feel inferior to some ghost from Tamaki's past. Honestly, she was just more curious than anything and wanted to know where she stood with him.

To her relief Tamaki smiled, the bangs covering his eyes as he said softly, "You have nothing to worry about. Shima wasn't referring to another young lady."

"Oh. Then who-"

"She was referring to my mother."

This took Haruhi by surprise but thankfully Tamaki was willing to explain.

"As you know, I had to make a very difficult decision when I was young. Leaving my whole life and my mother behind in France to come and stay with my father. It nearly killed me and I admit, even though I had been made to promise I would leaver my mother behind and not contact her, the first few months away from her were...difficult. I was worried, because she was so sickly, that she wouldn't be able to survive without my help. Shima took pity on me, and helped me reach out to her in secret. It came as a rather large shock when two weeks later my letter was returned, with a bright red stamp on the envelope stating my mother was no longer living in our old home. She had moved, told no one where she went, disappeared into a self-imposed exile. I've not heard from her since, but when I realized she had purposely cut off ties with me, removed any temptation I could have to reach out to her..."

"It hurt you." Haruhi finished.

"Very much. For awhile I thought it meant she no longer loved me, she was trying to separate herself because she didn't want to speak with me….didn't want me. It took some time, and a very patient Shima to help me come to terms with her choices. To help me understand that she hadn't turned her back on me, but merely removed the burden of wanting to contact her. With no knowledge of where she went, the temptation was gone and I was able to focus on trying to fit into my new family. Though, even now, I wish she hadn't made such a rash decision. I still feel the ache for her, to hug her again, to hear her voice. I miss her terribly. But...I must do what is best for us. If I can win my way into the good graces of my grandmother, then someday, I will be able to see her again. I just need to remain patient...and kind. Show my grandmother I am worth it, worth the family name and everything that comes with it."

Haruhi reached up a hand, cupping his cheek and smiling softly, "I don't know about all that. But I do know, that you are worth more than just the family name, worth more than others expectations of you. You are a good man, Tamaki Suoh. I think your mother would be proud of everything you have done, the person you have become in the face of adversary."

His wide eyes stared at her before he pulled her into a tight embrace and Haruhi held him back, bringing a hand up to craddle the back of his head and gently offer the comfort he needed.

"Haruhi, my sweet beautiful Haruhi, so kind and wonderful. You make me feel so happy, so...accepted."

"I do accept you. All of you as you are. You're skeletons don't bother me, I-" but her eyes were drawn away from him, looking past him to the far side of the bridge.

There, in the moonlight stood a figure in black, violently green eyes the only visible feature and they shined like venom in the glow of the moon.

Tamaki noticed her shock and turned around, instantly pressing the girl behind him, "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes leaving kind behind and growing sharp and narrow, "If you want money you can take what I have but you'll not go near Haruhi."

The assailant said nothing and Tamaki pressed Haruhi further behind him, "Haruhi, I want you to run." he said calmly.

"What? No! I'm not going to just leave you-"

"Take out your phone, call the police and do as I say, now, RUN!" and he shoved her before charging forward and engaging with the stranger.

 **A/N: Alright, another thirty-two pages, almost done, maybe two more chapters. Not sure, hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys, second to last chapter! There will be one more after this, probably shorter then all the rest but still fun! We see the final result of Kyoya's hard work and planning in this chapter. We see Tamaki fight for the woman he loves. And we finally get to see some Mori and Honey action (them riding a motorcycle, not making-out) hahaha.**

 **WARNINGS: Not a lot for this chapter, pretty tame. Sit tight and enjoy the chappy! Read and Review and let me know what you thought! OH! Uhm…..swearing (f-bomb!...multiple times)**

 **Also, I really tried to think of how each character would react to their situations, how they would handle their tasks and how they would respond. I honestly think Tamaki might get a little carried away, not to say I think he is stupid, but we all know how much he loves Haruhi. So, don't think I am bashing Tamaki in this for messing things up (he only does a little). I like that character so I really am not trying to make a dig at him.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Club Gives Chase!**

"It's been six months and the more time I spend with Haruhi, the more I realize she is everything I could ever want. Her personality, her grace and gentle nature remind me so of my wife. It's like she was brought back to me in this sweet little girl. I think I have finally helped her to accept her mother's death, not completely, it will take more time, but she will be able to move on by the end of the year. Though, the prospect of giving her a clean bill of health and not seeing her again breaks my heart.

"It's unprofessional, the way I feel for her, as if she is my own child and yet so much more. It's confusing and leaves me feeling dizzy and slightly mad. Yet, I know, when I wake up tomorrow I will look forward to seeing her. To holding her on my lap while she colors and hearing about all her ideas on the state of the world. She can name every American President, knows the entire history of Japan. How she picks up and memorizes such things is beyond me.

"The last time she came in for her appointment she asked if I was sad, she could see it before I could. I realized only after she offered me a hug that I was indeed sad, for I knew then, as I know now, she will be without need of my services soon. As immoral as it is I know I could lie, say she will need several years worth of therapy but….to what end? She is a child, it would be years before she was old enough to be anything to me but a patient, and even then….doctors code of conduct would frown upon something so blatantly inappropriate, even if she was eighteen. So, I have made the decision that after today's session I will write Haruhi a clean bill of health and send her off to live a normal healthy life. It will pain me, but it is for the best."

Ranka looked up at Kyoya who was rubbing at his chin with his hand, "It's odd."

"What is?" Ranka asked as he turned the page in the book and flipped back and forth between pages, eyeing the dates with confusion.

"Everything up until the last two entries has been nothing but professional. There didn't seem to be any catalyst for his break from sanity until now and even then, simply finding similarities between Haruhi and his wife, comparing her to a daughter or even some reincarnated lover….it's still only thoughts, there is nothing that indicates what could have caused the man to spiral out of control and become obsessed."

"Actually, I think I found it." Ranka said rather worriedly.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked and he shifted closer, coming to sit next to Ranka and gaze down at the book with him.

"His log entries skip nearly two months between pages. He didn't add anything to his journal until later, and judging by his handwriting I think we've reached the point where he loses it." Ranka says.

Kyoya starts reading aloud, "I thought if I didn't write about it, I could somehow get away with my journal feels to me more like a confession in church then a place for me to pour out my daily stresses. It feels like the world knows when I write things down, I thought if I stopped writing, I wouldn't feel like I was being judged. But without my journal, I feel my stress build, feel like I might explode from within. My feelings and thoughts, urging me to steal this little girl away. She needs to be with her father, yet all I see at night when I close my eyes is her smiling face. It disturbs me to no end, I don't see her as a normal predator would, she isn't some sexual conquest. Still, I know what this makes me, I know how wrong this is. I just want to lay with her for hours on the floor, playing games and having her smile at me. I made the mistake of touching her face the other day, moving a strand of hair out of the way of her coloring page. Haruhi didn't understand and she copied me, pressing that little hand to my forehead and moving my hair so gently.

"I nearly snapped, I just wanted to hold her close and keep her from ever leaving. Those eyes, so hypnotic, so kind and caring and so much like my beloved Rikona's. So sweet and gentle and all I can think is someday she will be a young woman, it would be appropriate to pursue her then, at least more so than now, code of conduct be damned. I can't bare to look at myself, yet I do wonder if I were to take her away, allow her to grow up, if she could ever love me the way I love her."

"I am going to skin him alive!" Ranka near shouted as Kyoya finished the passage.

"Are you going to be able to handle this, Ranka? Or do I need to finish this on my own?" Kyoya questioned and the man sighed irritably, "Yes, yes, continue."

"Very well, let's see….the next entry is about two weeks later….this is around the time you thought of changing her appointments to once a week, correct?"

"Yes." Ranka said, "I wish I had, in fact, I wish I had stopped taking her all together. I was so blind."

"Don't torture yourself with what if's. The past cannot be changed and no good comes from mourning the unchangeable."

"I know. Please, continue."

"I shall lose my mind if I must say farewell to her, like losing my most beloved all over again. Haruhi did the most unexpected thing today, something that made me question my sanity. I have been so far, able to control myself, but Haruhi had a bad dream last night and when she told me about it, I explained the symbolism and chased away her concerns. She is so perceptive. Now six years old, she understood everything I said, even pointed out a flaw in my reasoning and corrected me. I agreed with her, and after she realized what her dream represented and why she shouldn't be scared of it, she came to me, crawled into my lap and kissed my cheek, hugging me so fiercely and thanked me for helping her to not be scared.

"I'll admit it, for God to read and for me to acknowledge, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Holding her close and accepting the small bit of affection she gave as if it was the appropriate thing to do. There is no "arms length" anymore, she came to me, offered her love and I took it. The rest of the session I simply held her and we talked quietly amongst ourselves about what she would be doing at school tomorrow. So innocent and domestic but my heart felt more satisfied in that last half-hour of talking with Haruhi then it has in years. Lord have mercy on me, my mind is coming unhinged."

"The next one, quickly!" Ranka ordered and Kyoya turned the page, scanning the first line before he sighed, "This is it, Ranka. This is where he starts to-"

"Just read it." The man said softly, his head turning away from the journal and staring at the wall to his right.

"Very well-" Kyoya clears his throat gently and starts to read, "I crossed a very big line today. Haruhi's father came in, said he wanted to start bringing Haruhi once a week instead of two. I told the man I would lower the cost if he continued to bring her twice a week, told him Haruhi needed more time, more help. He seemed to accept it, but now I fear my time with her is running out. I knew I must do something and in my haste to not lose the child I have come to know and love so much, I may have done something rather unethical.

"I didn't think it would work, Lord knows I don't tend to put much stock in hypnosis, but, to my surprise it seemed to. I tried something simple, having her follow along with my gold pocket watch as I swung it slowly through the air. After several minutes she seemed to go into a sort of trance and I tried using latent programming to infer value on our sessions.

"When I brought her back to her waking state she seemed anxious about leaving and almost threw a fit when her father took her. I played it off as if it was just fatigue, saying Haruhi had a long day and that she really should continue on twice a week. Her father conceded."

Kyoya didn't wait for Ranka to speak and simply continued reading the next entry, "Haruhi is becoming difficult, she seems reluctant to look at the watch and she doesn't want to take the tests I give her, but I continue to promise that it is all for the best. She will understand soon. I have changed our sessions from focusing on her day to day life and more on sending her through regressed states. It's fascinating and she is doing so well. I had her recall the last memory she had of her mother and it was so clear it was as if she was playing a movie before my very eyes. I hypothesize that Haruhi has an eidetic memory, but thanks to my programming won't be able to use it to its full potential until she is much older, until I unblock the ability. Normally such a thing can't be helped, it is simply the way the mind is wired, like taking a photograph with your mind that never grows hazy. But, for the sake of my safety, to keep her from taking these "mental pictures" of our time together, I need to bury them deep. I will unblock those memories, unblock the ability when she turns eighteen, by then she will be more than ready to process and handle what we have become, what she means to me and what I mean to her. Essentially, I turned it off, Haruhi's mind will refrain from processing her daily life at such a fast pace and will no longer be able to recall every single thing that happens. It will be easier for her in the long run, a wonderful gift to her, the only one I can give."

"Oh my God." Ranka sighed as he buries his face on his hands, "He got into her head, played with her memories like she was some programmable computer or video game! He changed who she was as a person! Making decisions for her without even asking, without even considering the long term effects it could have on my daughter!"

"Please, Ranka. Try to remain calm until we are though, I am almost finished, there are only a few entries left." Kyoya urged gently and the man crossed his arms and grit his teeth, "Hurry, I can't take much more of this."

"Haruhi's father came in today and stated our sessions would be changed to once a week. I did not fight him, though I asked him to reconsider. He refused and I had no choice but to accept. If I get too desperate he may find reason to be concerned. I couldn't risk it. I am so close to reaching my end goal. I can't say I haven't noticed in our sessions that Haruhi has changed. She isn't near as emotional as she used to be, even though she is very mature for her age, the spark seems to have gone out of her. It's as if all my work in securing her devotions has changed her somehow. I think it is for the best, as a lack of emotion towards her father would indicate a lack of attachment. It will make things easier when I take her away from him. Soon enough she will be in my care. I've lost my mind over this child, no other child seems to compare, but I swear I will do right by her. Raise her well, leave her untouched until she is of the proper age, she will be my most loved and adored, my sweet little Haruhi, my little Shojo."

"I'm going to vomit." Ranka mused and Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is the final entry, it seems to take place just after your took that test from his office."

"What? Really?" Ranka said leaning over and glaring at the words on the page. They were hard to make out as they were in a rather frantic scrawl and the words didn't stay within the lines.

"The most recent test is gone! I have searched everyone, grilled my secretary to near tears on where it could have gone. If someone sees it and realizes what it is I will be finished! The only clue I could find is that Haruhi's father had been in to see me, but I was away at lunch! That blasted tranny! Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong! He took it, I know it! I can't wait anymore! I have to make my move! I have to try and take Haruhi from him! I could lose her forever if I don't lay claim before that blasted test it found! My sweet Shojo, I am coming! We will be together forever, no one will keep you from me! No one will stop me!"

"I'm going to kill him." Came Ranka's low voice, his eyes hard as stone and his teeth near cracking as he grit and stood.

"I'm going to hunt that monster down and rip out his heart-"

A tight grip on Ranka's wrist made the man look down to where Kyoya sat, the young man snapping the book shut before he stood.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything rash. I need you to remain calm, give me time to study this. It has provided me with all the answers I need to protect Haruhi completely. I already have a plan in place and suspect in the next hour it will be put into play. I need you to promise me that you will wait until it is over. Then, if you still wish to attack the man and get carted off to jail, I won't stand in your way...however, I do think it is rather selfish of you to put your own hatred for Sato before the well-being of your daughter."

The smack of Ranka's hand across Kyoya's face was loud, ringing out into the room as the young man's glasses went flying. The journal hung lose in his hand for a moment before dropping down onto the bed and Ranka stared between her burning hand and the red print on Kyoya's cheek.

"Oh...my….Kyoya...I'm….sorry. I don't….I didn't mean…." but Ranka couldn't finish, the anger had fizzled out with the blow as he realized he had just landed a rather harsh strike. He felt as if he had been possessed by rage, now though, there was just a hollow shock in his stomach.

Kyoya slowly turned his head back at him, those slate gray eyes giving a look of cool indifference though the small hint of a frown rested on his lips.

"You are a very captivating woman, Ranka-"

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

And the young man brought a hand to Ranka's jaw and raised his face to look at him, "But, I think I find Ryoji very interesting as well. You think you need Ranka to be strong, but Ryoji has one hell of a swing." and then he pressed their lips together, cupping the man's face and kissing him deeply, an arm coming around to pull the man closer, his hand sliding up into those red locks of hair.

Ranka's arms had remained limp at his sides for a moment before suddenly Kyoya felt them finally embrace him. The touch was addictive and those hands burn up his chest and across his shoulders.

When they parted they didn't go far, Kyoya still holding the man close as Ranka said softly, "You said one hour, give you one hour to let this little plan of yours play out. Then, I could try and pursue Sato on my own, right?"

"Yes. Haruhi is safe with Tamaki, he won't let anything happen to her. Give me an hour to see if the bait is taken, if it isn't, then I will help you track down Sato myself."

"Well then, what shall we do for the next hour while we wait?" Ranka asked smoothly.

Kyoya seemed surprised before a wicked smirk came to his lips, "I think we can come up with something, don't you?"

PAGE BREAK

Honey and Mori walked down the sidewalk...well….Mori walked, Honey sat on the tall young man's shoulders. They didn't say anything but after awhile Honey's eyes lit up and he pointed, "Oh! Takashi, let's go there!" the young man prompted as he pointed towards the confectioners shop.

"We need to wait." Mori said simply.

"But...I want cake!"

"Kyoya told us to wait, in this instance, I think you should show the discipline and restraint you were trained to have. Haruhi could be in danger, we need to be ready to move."

Honey sighed, "You're right. It sucks being responsible sometimes."

"Hm." Mori confirmed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black walkie-talkie that had a small glass screen in the center.

"Turn it on." he said as he handed it up to Honey, the young man adjusting his hold on Usa-chan before he started to mess with the knob and buttons.

"I hope this plan of Kyoya-chan's works. Otherwise, Haru-chan could be in real big trouble."

"It will work, as long as we are at the right place when we need to be." Mori said softly.

"Alright. But, cake after?"

"Alright." the man agreed and he continued his walk down the street.

PAGE BREAK

Kaoru sat on a brick fence and stared out across the yard towards the large house in the distance, not a stir or sign of life save for a lone light in the upper window. Guards paced and watched all points of entry but otherwise, it was uneventful.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, seeing it was his brother and he put it to his ear, "Hey bro, how's the home invasion going?"

"Nghk, it's not a home, it's a hotel, and it's going fine. These vents are stupid small, how the hell did Sato get through them?"

"You really think that's how he got out of there unnoticed? Through the vents?" Kaoru asked.

"No, but Kyoya thinks that's how he did it. I don't even know why the man wouldn't just go out through the damn door. Why all the...nghk….sneaking around like this. It's not unusual for people to come and go from their hotel rooms." Hikaru complained.

"Kyoya Senpai said the hotel monitors the comings and going of their guests. It's the perfect alibi for him. Haruhi goes missing and the fingers will automatically point to him, but if the hotel's computer shows he never left his room on the night of the kidnapping he would be eliminated as a suspect." Kaoru explained.

"Yeah, well, I doubt this is how he got out, I can barely move in here."

"I told you to lay off the sweet tea and treats-"

"Oh, shut up Kaoru! Just talk to me alright, I'm a little….worried about getting stuck, I just need something to take my mind off the fact that….why is this so difficult!"

Kaoru leaned forward, giving his brother his full attention, "Hey Hikaru, remember that time we got the boss to imagine that manikin was Haruhi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was so funny, he was so pathetic, and then Haruhi walked in and caught him!" the boy laughed.

"Yeah, he was so embarrassed!"

"Man, I love the boss, but sometimes he can be so dense!"

"I know!"

"So, how are things on your end?" Hikaru asked, his fight with the vents seemingly becoming less of an issue the more Kaoru distracted him.

"Not a thing. I doubt he would be stupid enough to bring Haruhi here, his mother is just in her room. Guards everywhere, no clue why she feels she needs so much protection."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because her son is insane!" Hikaru offered up as a sarcastic explanation.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Are you there yet?"

"Yeah, pretty close. I can see the vent to his room. This map Kyoya gave me is stupid complicated."

"Just tell me when you are out."

"Yeah, no worries." Hikaru said in a softer voice, "Made it, let's see….just as Kyoya thought, no sign of him. The t.v. is on and there is a half eaten dinner trolly, but no hint of Sato. I'm getting out of here."

"Wait, are you sure he is gone? Hikaru? Hikaru!" Kaoru felt fear settle in and he was about to abandon his post when he heard his brother chuckle, "Wow, this place is pretty nice! No sign of him, looks like I will be waiting in the lap of luxury."

Kaoru smiled in relief, "lucky you."

The silence between them was heavy and Hikaru finally asked, "You think this plan will work? I mean, you think the boss can do it?"

"I don't know. He's so attached to her, it would go against everything he believes about being a gentleman. He may not be able to let her go."

"...Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"Do you think, when this is all over, we should let her go?"

Kaoru was silent a moment before he gave a gentle sigh, "It's not our call. Haruhi seems to have made that choice for us."

"She chose Tamaki….I wish we had tried harder, moved sooner….told her…"

"Yeah, I know. But Hikaru, you realize….there really isn't a we…...it's a you….you have to accept that...have to accept that you wish YOU have tried harder, moved sooner….told her how YOU feel."

"Are you saying you didn't feel the same way?"

Kaoru stares at the ground below him, thinking back over the last year and his many interactions with Haruhi.

"No. But, I don't regret not telling her. I know...I wasn't who she wanted. I am fine with that, you need to be too okay?"

Hikaru was silent for a moment before he said softly, "Yeah, right. I'm going to go, keep me posted if you hear anything. I better get back in the vent, Kyoya said once I confirmed Sato's absence I needed to head to the rendezvous. If he did get out through the vents, there is no way he would get Haruhi through them, he isn't going to be coming here with her."

"Yeah. I agree. Once it's confirmed they aren't coming here I will meet you there. Be careful Hikaru."

"You too."

They both hung up, Hikaru wiping at his eyes and Kaoru sighing sadly.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi was running, she felt like she was running forever, the far side of the park where the limo was parked seemed to be so far away. Her chest was heaving and sweat poured.

Her ankle rolled suddenly and she tumbled forward, "Damn it!" she hissed as she shifted onto her backside and kicked off the short heels she was wearing. She was about to push up from the ground when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist.

She looked up in shock to see that unknown figure and those narrow green eyes stared down at her with focus.

"Let go!" She said sternly and then her leg swung up, connecting between the assailants legs, "Tamaki!" she yelled as she stumbled to her feet and looked around. The surrounding park seemed to be empty, the city seemingly so far to one side or the other.

The man, now on the ground and groaning, shifted and Haruhi made her decision. She dug her phone out of her small hand bag and started to dial, heading back towards where she had last seen Tamaki.

She didn't get very far before arms wrapped around her and she was tackled to the ground.

"No! Get off!" She yelled as she managed to roll onto her back and started to struggle, "Get the hell off!" She growled, her eyes growing wide as those green eyes narrowed more, a grunt coming from the man as he struggled to subdue her pushing hands.

Suddenly a yell rung out, "Get the hell off her!" and a blur of blonde and white tackled the man off her, "I said run!" Tamaki yelled and Haruhi only caught a glimpse of the blood on Tamaki's face before she was pushing up and running.

She put the phone to her ear and started to talk, "Hello! I'm in the cities central park, by the stream, my boyfriend and I were just attacked!" she rambled, not realizing nor caring that she had just called Tamaki her boy friend.

She heard a yell and stopped, looking back to see Tamaki kneeling on the ground, holding a hand to his side, a dark stain spreading slowly across the white fabric.

"No- NO! Tamaki!"

"I said to fucking run!" he snarled at her and though everything in her told her to stay she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to run in the opposite direction.

PAGE BREAK

Tamaki pressed his hand to his side, "Who are you? What do you want with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked through gritted teeth, his violet eyes staring down the man in black as he looked wide-eyed at the boy before him.

"You look surprised. Was stabbing a kid not part of your plan? You'll abduct them but you won't kill them? Well, interesting set of moral, Dr. Sato."

Those green eyes seemed to lose their shock and instead glared at him.

"That's what I thought. So, now you have a choice to make. I know who you are, if you don't kill me I am going to tell them who you are. If you do kill me you're a murderer and Haruhi will never forgive you for killing her friend. So, what are you going to do?"

"Damn it." the figure hissed as he pulled out his knife.

"Thought so." Tamaki said, "At least she is safe, she will be with the police in less than two minutes. You won't be able to catch her, I've done my job. Time for you to do yours."

The man in black approached slowly, raising the knife above his head but in that instant he was sent sideways, a yell from Haruhi ripping through the air, "Haruhi! No! You stupid-"

But she was tumbling down the small grassy hillside with the figure, tumbling into the icy water. Unfortunately Haruhi landed on the bottom and the figure on top. Suddenly hands pressed against her shoulders and bubbles erupted from her mouth as she struggled to raise her head and get air.

It didn't take long for her lungs to start aching, or her limbs to start honestly thrashing in utter fear. Her vision started to fade and her nails clawed at the man above, a waterlogged scream floating up to the surface before her struggles faded.

She was then yanked from the water and laid out on the small bank, a hand giving a stiff smack to her back and she coughed up water, blurry eyes glancing to look at the figure above before she faded out again and her world went black.

PAGE BREAK

Tamaki had struggled to get up, his side throbbed and he was having a hard to breathing, but at the sound of water and splashing he was up without a thought to the pain. He struggled to walk, every step was jarring but upon reaching the edge of the small hill he looked across the stream and saw Sato crouched over a soaking wet and lifeless Haruhi.

His world seemed to freeze and then shatter before he screamed and charged. He took Sato by surprise and landed a harsh blow to his face. Sato fell stunned and Tamaki straddled him, raining down fists, smashing his face over and over.

However, in his rage he didn't catch the glint of the knife and suddenly he was frozen again, his ripped up knuckles freezing mid-air as his eyes glanced down and he saw the knife sticking out of his side.

"Ah, shit, nghk, shit." and a hand pressed on his shoulder. He fell off to the side, laying there stunned as Sato reached a hand into his pocket and removed his wallet.

"How stupid do you think they are? You….nghk….think if you take my wallet they will assume it's a mugging? You're going to get caught, Sato, it's not too late to change your mind, you can right the wrongs you've laid against her. I know Haruhi, know she will forgive you if you stop this now….this is your last chance." Tamaki groaned softly.

A hand swung and struck him across the face, "You don't know her! You know the Haruhi I programmed. You don't know the Haruhi trapped underneath. I'm going to bring her back, she will remember everything, including how much she loved me. Now just lay there and die."

Sato rose on shaky legs and gently picked up Haruhi, "Fuck, get up, get up you stupid…" but Tamaki couldn't, his world swimming as he watched Sato trudge away, "No! NO!" His hand reaching out in the moonlight but soon enough darkness came to the edges of his vision and his head fell back on the grass.

"Kyoya, I really hope you are ready, I didn't mean for it to go this far...I just couldn't….I couldn't follow the plan...I couldn't let him take her...please...be the man I know you are… where I failed you have to succeed, I know you can...nghk... fix my mistake and….save her." and then there was darkness and Tamaki let go.

PAGE BREAK

Nicholas placed Haruhi in the back of his car, yanking off the scarf over his head and face as he got into the driver seat and locked the door. He turned on his lights and then pulled out of the alley and onto the busy streets. His jaw and cheek were throbbing and the scratches on his arms from Haruhi's nails stung like acid.

His heart was hammering, tears in his eyes as he realized he had just killed someone, killed a kid, some young bright thing that would never be able to grow to his full potential.

 _You stupid idiot! Why did you have to fight for her! Why wouldn't you just stay down! Why didn't you just run off and call the police! Damnitdamnitdamnit…_

"Well, I can't say you don't keep good company. That young man was willing to die for you, he was nearly as devoted as me. But I won sweetheart, I got you back. I promise, once this is all over and I wake you up, once I unblock your memories you won't feel bad about that kid. The world will seem brand new, and everything from your past, the pain and suffering, it will all be gone."

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya sat shirtless on the mat, his back leaning against the wall as Ranka lay curled into his side.

Ranka was still fully dressed, her fingers wrapping a strand of red hair around his finger over and over.

"Your hours almost up. Are you ready to keep your promise?"

Kyoya smirked and pressed a kiss to the top of Ranka's head, "I still have five minutes, have patience-"

"Kyoya-" came a static yet deep voice from the man's pant pocket.

"What was that?" Ranka asked as he sat up and stared at the man curiously.

"That, my lovely Ranka, is my plan coming to fruition." Kyoya pulled from his pocket a small black walkie-talkie and he brought it to his mouth, "You've reached Kyoya."

"He's on the move, Haruhi is with him."

"Excellent, and Tamaki? The twins?"

"He isn't at the rendezvous. Hikaru is here, Kaoro is in route."

"Damn it, Tamaki. You just couldn't stick to the plan." Kyoya cursed though his heart suddenly sped up as he realized what most likely happened.

"Stick to the plan, the bike is around the corner. Helmets on and follow. When you get there send me the coordinates. I will send the police to you. Send the twins to the park to look for the idiot."

"What about you?"

"I will join the twins. Keep your distance but make sure Sato doesn't get away. He has to be caught within the proper proximity of Haruhi or this won't work."

"Got it."

"What the hell is happening! Did you just use my daughter as bait to trap Sato!" Ranka shrieked and Kyoya looked at him, not saying anything as he stood and started to put his shirt back on.

"You bastard! I trusted you to protect her! You just handed her to him, you gave her to Sato! I'm going to kill him and then I am coming back for you!" Ranka's hand flew through the air but this time Kyoya caught it and he leaned in close, "I did what was necessary to catch him in the act. He won't lay a hand on her, physical or otherwise. Mori and Honey are on his trail and if he tries anything aside from hypnotizing her they are ordered to intervene and stop him."

"What makes you think they can stop him?" Ranka glared.

"Trust me, the world's leading martial arts expert and subsequent deadly weapon would kill him before Sato could touch her. As for you and I, we need to go, now. I have a feeling Tamaki is in trouble."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Think Ranka. The man is in love with her to a degree reminiscent of your love for Kotoko. How hard would you have been willing to fight to keep someone from taking her from you."

Ranka's eyes grew wide, "We need to go." he said as he turned and left the room.

Kyoya looked down at the green journal on the bed and frowned, "You better be alive, Tamaki."

PAGE BREAK

Mori drove the motorcycle and Honey sat in front of him, their helmets covering their faces with leather jackets on each. From a side view they looked like nothing more than a father taking his son for a ride. They had followed the car at a great distance, relying more on the tracker then on keeping the car within their sights.

Still, they had to stay within four miles as anything beyond that and they might lose signal.

"Takashi, the tracker says they turned off the road! To the left up here!" Honey yelled over the roar of the engine. Instead of following though, Mori pulled off to the side of the elevated road and turned off the engine.

"How long do we have to wait?" Honey asked, looking down the craggy gorge next to them as the moon cast shadows and silver light all around them.

"Long enough so he won't see our light behind. The road is marked private, if he sees a light behind him he will know he is being followed."

"How long will the tracker hold out?" Honey asked as he looked at the small screen on the front of the walkie-talkie.

"Hopefully another hour."

"Wow. We are so far outside of the city! Nothing but nature and mountains."

"Yeah." Mori said as he continued to stare ahead.

"Do you think Tama-chan is okay?"

Mori didn't respond at first, not wanting to upset his friend, but in the end he found he had to say something and so said the only thing he could, "I hope so."

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya and Ranka arrived at the park to see the lights of an ambulance flashing. They rushed from the Limo and pushed through the crowd, Kyoya muscling passed the cops with a grunt and order to let them through as they were family of the wounded.

They found the twins with Tamaki, their king was being loaded into an ambulance. Kyoya rushed forward, leaning over the gurney as the noise of the crowd faded and his eyes grew wide, "Oh, you stupid idiot!" Kyoya yelled suddenly and Ranka was taken aback, not used to hearing the young man yell in anyway.

 _So...that's his true voice…._

"Kyoya...is the plan...is it working?"

"It's working you stupid idiot, but you were supposed to follow it! You were supposed to….a _small_ struggle! I said _small_ struggle you stupid….stupid stupidstupid-" and Kyoya grabbed at his head as his glasses fell from his face.

"I'm sorry. I c-couldn't….I couldn't follow the plan. Letting him take her….it...I couldn't let him….even if there was a plan….Ranka...I'm so sorry….I should have followed the plan, I put Haruhi at risk in not allowing him to take her….but I was so worried he would….hurt her...I just couldn't-"

"Shhh, it's okay. You're alright, just relax. Don't stress your wounds….you've done well. You've proven to me your dedication to my daughter. Thank you, Tamaki Suho." Ranka said softly.

Kyoya leaned down close and said with a hiss, "You better live you stupid idiot. You stupid….stupid….you better fucking live...got it? Or I'm coming into hell to get you."

"Promise." Tamaki whispered and he took Kyoya's hand and smiled, "Besides, you would get so bored without me."

"Damn right." Kyoya said and then Tamaki was being loaded up and Kyoya was straightening his coat, glasses and taking Ranka's hand, "You two, go with him to the hospital, keep his ass alive! Come on. We have to finish this, now." he said to Ranks.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and made a call, "Yes, hello, it's me. Code red is go. Bring the police and wait for the coordinates." he snapped his phone shut and then pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"Mori Senpai, have you got the coordinates yet?" and his vice was a little harsh and the hesitation on the other end was telling of the man's surprise.

"...No. Almost there, be patient. Tamaki?"

"Injured but alive. As soon as you get them-"

"Yes." the deep voice said and the sound of a motorcycle engine started and the line went dead.

Kyoya stared at the little black box in his hand and then brought fingers to his face and rubbed under his glasses at his eyes.

"Damn it, focus! Stupid, you're so stupid Tamaki...focus Kyoya!" he snapped at himself and then suddenly his hand was taken and he was led back to his limo. Ranka pressed him inside and then the roar of the crowd outside was silenced.

"Alright, tell me everything. I want to know what the plan actually is, but first, you need to take a moment. You are upset."

"Of course I am!" Kyoya suddenly yelled and Ranka jumped a little at the sound of the Walkie colliding with the door.

"I always have an ace up my sleeve, a plan for every outcome. I've never been out maneuvered! I bought my father's company out from under him just because I could! I'm not an idiot! I always have an ace…..but Tamaki….that man is my fucking wild card! The one thing in my life I have absolutely no control over is my best friend! If he had just done what I said! If he would just listen to me one time! Then this plan could have gone off without anyone getting hurt! I made it so no one would get hurt! If he dies I swear to god I will kill him!" and Kyoya was heaving, his eyes hard and angry and the frown on his lips turning into a sneer.

"You...stupid…..I'm so stupid!" Kyoya finally whispered as he put his face in his hands, "I knew he couldn't do it, wouldn't let Sato take her willingly. I gave him the benefit of the doubt again...and he might as well have given me the middle finger! You stupid prick!"

A hand suddenly comes to the back of his head and Kyoya freezes, those slate gray eyes staring wide at the floor of the car.

"So, this is Kyoya I am talking to. I was wondering how I was going to get him to show himself. I didn't realize he had such a heart, or such a temper. Very interesting, in its own way." Ranka said with a gentle smile.

"I...don't...have...a...temper…" he pants and Ranka gives a light laugh as his hand gently messages the back of Kyoya's neck.

"Yes you do. But, if it makes you feel better, you hide your true self expertly well. Almost as well as I hide Ryoji. So much anger in a man so young. I can only imagine what your childhood must have been like. Was there a lot of pressure?"

"You've no idea." Kyoya whispered and then he was sitting up, once again adjusting his coat, replacing his glasses and picking up the walkie talkie, "I apologize for the outburst, my lovely Ranka. As soon as Mori Senpai gives me the coordinates we will be on our way to Haruhi. I promise, no harm will come to her."

And just like that Kyoya was back to the cool and calm gentleman he presented to the world. His emotions being buried down so he could focus and keep track of all his plans.

"Was Haruhi aware of the plan?" Ranka asked.

"Unfortunately, it was best she didn't know. Considering her acting skills-"

Ranka made a face and sighed, "Yes, unfortunately she gets that from her mother. When did you set this all up?"

"This afternoon." Kyoya said as he pulled out his phone and started typing furiously.

"Wait….you set up this entire thing in one afternoon?" and Ranka's eyes bulged.

"Yes, as soon as Haruhi told me about her planned dinner date with Tamaki." Kyoya said as he hit send and then from out of nowhere pulled a gray binder and opened it, clicking a pen open and starting to write.

"What...what in God's name are you doing!" Ranka asked.

Kyoya continued to stare at the binder and write as he said calmly, "I am going through the plan again, making sure everything is in place and ready to go. As soon as I get the coordinates from Mori and Honey Senpai, you and I, my families private police force and the police will be enroute to Haruhi's location and we will catch Sato with her and he will be arrested. Aside from breaking the rules of the Order of Protection, he will also have kidnapping, assault and battery and conspiracy to abduct on his hands. He won't be getting out of jail before he dies. Both you and Haruhi will be safe."

Ranka stared a moment before he said softly, "That look in your eye….it's so evil."

Kyoya smirked, "So I've been told." he mused and then all was silent, Ranka leaning back in the seat and staring ahead in shock.

 _This kid….young man…..this man….is brilliant. A planning prodigy….in one afternoon he….planned and enacted the destruction of one man's entire life. Not that Sato doesn't deserve it….but….he's freed us….freed my daughter….they all have. Tamaki, you wonderful boy….so stupid and yet….when she is ready….if you are the man Haruhi wants….I'll not stand in the way. Soon enough you will be back in my arms Haruhi, thanks to Kyoya, thanks to the host club. I will finally be able to protect you until you are ready to protect yourself._

Suddenly the walkie blazed to life, "Kyoya, Code Red is a go, the coordinates are-"

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi woke up slowly, her head pounding as her eyes opened with several blinks and the room came into view.

It looked like some strange forgotten Dojo, moonlight streaming in from glassless windows. She could just make out the countryside in the distance.

 _Is that...a mountain? Where am I? Where's Tamaki? What happened?_

"Hello, Haruhi." and suddenly her drowsy and dizzy head snapped alert, her eyes growing wide as she looked to the shadows and a figure emerged.

The man was tall and lean, still wearing the black outfit, but his face was exposed. The burning auburn hair reflected like the color of blood in the light of the candle he was holding. She could see those green eyes, staring at her softly as the thin long face and strong chin peered at her. He looked young, around her father's age with a clean shaven face and a gentle brow.

"It's you." she breathed and though she had expected to feel a swell of fear she felt surprisingly calm.

"You remember me." he says softly, that voice resonating in her mind and seemingly pulling foggy memories forward.

"I...don't know….it's….foggy." she says with a wince as her head starts to hurt worse.

"It's nice isn't it? Not being scared of the boogeyman?"

"What?" she asks softly in confusion.

"You have me to thank for that. I helped you suppress a lot of your fears. Helped you to become the person you are now. I mean, you were always a practical girl, that's true, but your ability to put fear aside so easily. To face the monsters in the dark, to stand on your own and not need anyone...to rely only on yourself….that's part of the gift I gave you. Once I unblock your memories….you will be different, but...you will be who you really are….who you were born to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haruhi snapped and Sato chuckled, "So strong. Well, let's see if you take that tone when I bring back the real you."

"What? No, I like myself just the way I am thank you very much!" Haruhi yelled.

"I know. But I promise, you will like who you used to be just as much. And I will be there to protect you and ease your fears."

"How many times do I have to say it to the men in my life, I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself! I'm not some scared little girl who can't handle my own problems!"

"Not right now, I took that fear away. But Haruhi, it's always been there, you just have to remember."

Sato moved closer, tipping the candle and dripping wax onto the wood table next to her. Haruhi watched as he pressed the butt of the candle into the wax and let go of it.

He then turned away only to return with a small stereo, "Alright, we don't have a lot of time. We have to keep moving. I was planning to leave you here until the investigation was over, but as I can't be sure that little boy friend of yours is dead, we will have to proceed with the next phase of the plan."

Haruhi stilled, "W-What did you say?" she asked in shock.

Sato said nothing as he worked to get the stereo up and running, pressing through tracks and then turning up the volume.

"What the hell did you just say! Is Tamaki Suoh alive?! Did you kill him you psycho! Why! Why would you do that!" and the tears came in cascades, Haruhi suddenly sobbing.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM!"

"He left me no choice. If it makes you feel any better, he fought bravely for you, you should be proud of him."

"You bastard! I hate you! You're cruel and evil! Your inside is wrong and twisted! Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Time to go back, Haruhi. Time to go back to a time when you were little-"

"Shut up! Let me go!" Haruhi said, struggling against the ropes that held her to the chair.

Suddenly music started to play and Haruhi stared, her eyes looking off as she took in the song and realized what it was.

"You so loved Chopin's Nocturne….opus number nine….it always soothed you."

"No, no turn it off! I don't want to….to…..hear….it….I don't….want…" but Haruhi fell silent as her eyes seemed to regress and she stared off into nothing.

"That's my girl, just relax. Now, my sweet Haruhi, look at the watch and see it swing….like a pendulum….a soothing rhythm of back and forth….back and forth….back and forth…"

"Back…..and….forth….." Haruhi said softly and suddenly her body went lax, her brown eyes shining in the candles light and slowly following the pocket watch swing through the air.

And Sato smiled, "Perfect."

PAGE BREAK

"Kyoya, where are you. He is using a watch….hypnotizing her….should we stop him?" Mori asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke softly. Honey was next to him, ducked down in the bushes and watching through the window.

"No. Do not engage, we are almost there. Do not approach until you see our headlights. If Sato thinks he is caught he might choose to run. He needs to be caught with her red handed for this to work without too many questions. Technically, as I set this all up, it could be view as entrapment...he would walk."

"But Tama-chan-" Honey started.

"I won't place my bets on Tamaki's dark horse. No guarantee Sato wouldn't claim self-defense. I want all bases covered. You will wait."

"Alright." Mori said and Honey whined softly as he held Usa-chan closer to him, "I don't like waiting Takashi. I think we should go in now."

"We will wait." Mori said, though even Honey could see the desire in the young man's eyes to barge in and break several of the man's bones.

"Alright." Honey sighes, though his fingernails dig in to Usa-chan just that little bit tighter.

PAGE BREAK

"Now, my sweet Haruhi, go back, remember how you were before. Unblock those memories you've forgotten, unblock the little girl you were, and allow those emotions to come up through your past with you, as if you always had them. They were always with you, ready to react to all the things you've done and seen. You are Haruhi Fujioka, that graceful and beautiful young girl. Intelligent, clever, kind and so gentle. Remember the two years we spent together, how happy I made you, how happy you made me. All our naps, the coloring, the beautiful conversations and hugs, the sweet kisses on my cheek….the laughter. Remember it Haruhi, how much you loved me."

"I….remember." she says softly and Sato smiles, "Now, Haruhi, I want you to answer these questions for me….tell me….what is the color of your true love's eyes?"

"My true love's eyes are…..green…."

"Yes." he shutters happily only to have that smile fade when she suddenly says, "And….violet."

"What? No. Haruhi, Haruhi listen to my voice…..and answer the question….what is the color of your true love's hair?"

"My true….love's hair…..is….red…..and yellow."

"No. No! Nononono!" he says standing suddenly and starting to pace.

"Sweet is the smile…. of my true love's lips and tender is the feel of my…. true love's kiss. Where is my true….love's….kiss?" she asks softly and Sato walks over quickly, "Here. It's right here." and he presses a kiss to her forehead before looking desperately into her eyes.

"T-Tamaki?"

"No. Oh...no. I'm too late. Years, it would take years to rewrite those memories….to….fix this. I was gone to long….to long…."

"Tamaki Senpai….my true love's kiss…..Tamaki…."

Sato takes up her face in his hands and stares, tears streaming from his eyes before he swallows, "Alright. Alright, I can fix this. You're sixteen…..two years until you would be old enough to marry….there's time to fix this….we just have to go now. I have to get you to a place I can take the time needed to help you remember….to help you relearn how to love me. To help you forget that boy. Alright, I can do this for you, just….get you to the car and we can go." he stands, staring down at the young girl with regret.

"It will be worth it, when you come back to me. It will be worth it for both of us." and Sato started to untie the girl's hands, sniffing as he did so, his own limbs trembling as he tried to focus on not losing hope.

PAGE BREAK

"Where did you hide the tracker anyway?" Ranka asked, the man unable to sit still in his seat as the limo sped along the road through the mountains and towards the coordinates Mori had given them.

Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you would sit still, please, I will tell you."

Ranka stuck out his tongue at the man and Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Charming. I asked a favor of the twins mothers, she sewed it into the bow of Haruhi's dress. The one Tamaki got her for their dinner tonight."

Ranka stared a moment before he asked sweetly, "Say, do you think you could get me one of those trackers? I'd feel much better if I could sew one into Haruhi's shoes."

"No. I don't think Haruhi would appreciate being followed with a tracker once this is all over."

"Pleeeeease, Kyoya. It would make me feel so much better knowing where my little girl is all the time."

"Sorry." he said with a smirk and Ranka crossed his arms over his chest and slouched, "We better get there soon, or I'm going to take my anger out on you Ootori."

"I look forward to it." and the young man stretched his arm over the backrest, casually pulling the man closer, "Knock it off." Ranka growled.

"Knock what off? You looked cold-"

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Kyoya, there's movement. I think he is going to take her somewhere. How far are you?"

Kyoya brought the walkie to his mouth and said, "Not far, half a mile, if he tries to get into his car, I grant you permission to intervene but you must not let him get away. Understood?"

"Yeah." and then the line went dead again.

"Oh my god, my Haruhi, I'm going to absolutely lose my mind if this plan of yours fails. We're coming Haruhi, just fight a little longer."

"My plans never fail. Haruhi will be back with us all soon. I promise." and Kyoya kissed him softly on the head, Ranka leaning in and accepting the affection, Lord knew, right now, he needed the reassurance, for his little girl was in the hands of the beast and only two high school boys stood in the way of his daughter disappearing forever.

PAGE BREAK

Sato picked Haruhi up, cradling her in his arms, his nose nuzzling the side of her face, "I'm sorry this is so stressful, but I promise it will be alright in the end. Let's go." and he blew out the candle and headed for the door.

As he walked out onto the small deck and down the red stairs he made to move for his car only to stop when he realized all the tires were flat.

"The hell?"

"Alright, Mister! Don't move!" the sound of such a young voice threw him off and he jerked around to see two young men...well….one young man and an even younger boy standing in the moonlight, their faces hard and their bodies seemingly ready to spring.

Sato thought he recognized them, but in the dark he couldn't be sure, so he decided to take the safer route, "Can I help you? My daughter is rather sick, I need to get her to the hospital. Do you boy's need a lift?"

"No." the tall boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, this is private property and as you can see, my wheels are flat so you two better clear out before I call the police."

"We aren't going anywhere!" the smaller boy yelled, stretching out an arm to point a finger at him, a small stuffed toy hanging from his grasp.

"My, you two sure are stubborn. Say, you wouldn't have anything to do with these flat tires would you? It would be nice if you could pop in the trunk and grab the air pump I have...fill them back up for me."

"No." the tall boy said, his tone rather telling of his current mood.

"Very well, guess I will just have to make you." and he shifted his hold, Haruhi's legs dropping to the ground while he held her shoulders firmly against his chest and pulled from his coat a gun.

It glinted in the moonlight and the boy's looked surprised for only a minute before their faces were once again focused and intense.

"I was really hoping not to have to leave bodies in my wake, first that blonde boy...now you two. I think I am actually going to have to leave the country. But noone is going to take Haruhi from me. Especially two teenage boys that don't even know the real her!"

He pulled the trigger and fired, but to his shock the boy's reflexes were shockingly fast, both dodging flawlessly before charging.

"The hell was that!" Sato yelled in shock, his eyes trying to keep track of them in the moonlight, but they moved like phantoms through the dark and he fired off at nothing but shadows. The sound of the gun seemed to stir Haruhi and to Sato's surprise she gasped and buried her face in his chest.

"Easy. Easy Haruhi. Seems some of it is coming back to you. Don't worry, I will protect you." he started to move, trying to keep his footing as he moved backwards towards the house.

"Dr. Nick? W-What's going on?"

"Just a minor set back, it's alright, stay calm. We will be going soon."

"Going? Going where?" she asked as she grabbed as his chest and looked up at him.

"Far away from here." he mused as his green eyes watched his surroundings sharply. He was at the top of the stairs when suddenly he was hit from behind, a foot landing a blow to the dead center of his back. He went flying forward but his grip on Haruhi slipped and she was jerked away from him.

"What's going on! Who are you! Mori Senpai? Honey Senpai? Where am I!" she asked.

"You're safe." Mori said as he released his hold on her arm and Haruhi looked down at the man now laying on the ground at the foot of the stairs.

"Dr. Sato!" and she made to move towards him but a hand on her arm stopped her, she looked up to Mori and the young man shook his head once.

"You need to stay away from him Haru-chan, he tried to kidnap you, tried to alter your memories. Until a good doctor looks at you, you shouldn't talk to him." Honey said softly, his light brown eyes gazing at her with worry.

"But….why would he...Dr. Sato is my friend. He….helped me….didn't he?" and she looks to Mori who shakes his head once again.

"Haruhi, Haruhi come here, please come here, I need your help." the man moans from the ground and she tries again to go to him but Mori stops her.

"Let go!" she says angrily but Mori just stares at her.

"I said, let me go!" and she tries to yank away, "Let me go now!" and she starts fighting in earnest, but Mori simply picks her up and carries her struggling body into the house.

"Go ahead, Takashi, I will keep an eye on him." Honey says and he jumps off the top step, his feet landing harshly on the man's back, Sato letting out a strangled cry at the sudden weight before Honey swings his bunny through the air and whips the man in the back of the head. While the toy wasn't heavy enough to knock him out, it was propelled fast enough that it caused Sato's forehead to strike the ground and he lay there unconscious as a limo, military van and several cop cars pull up.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi watches from the window as police swarm, a large warm hand coming to her shoulder and she turned to glare up at the young man next to her.

"This isn't right. Dr. Sato isn't my enemy. I remember, he is a nice man, he-"

"Attacked and nearly killed Tamaki….fired a gun at me and Mitsukuni. Kidnapped you, tried to alter your memories."

Haruhi's eyes were wide before tears came and she looked out the window again, watching as Sato was cuffed and walked towards a cop car.

Suddenly he jerked, slamming his body against the cop holding him and managed to get away, only to run towards the house. Another cop tackled him before hauling him to his feet, but the man yelled, "Haruhi! Haruhi, please! I can explain everything, I didn't finish….you need me to explain! Please, I have to explain or she will be so confused! She won't understand!"

Suddenly Haruhi pulled away from Mori and ran out the door, moving down the stairs before raising a hand, "Wait! Please, let me speak to him!" She called.

"Haruhi!" Sato called out desperately but he was stuffed into the back of the police car before she could get to him, a firm arm seemingly coming out of nowhere and she turned to look up and see her father staring down at her with worry, "No. Just...give yourself some time. Breath and be patient. We will figure it out, I will help you sort out the lies from the truth….but...you need time before you face him."

Haruhi felt tears leak from her eyes and then she wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his chest. The man was surprised but happily offered his daughter the comfort she suddenly needed.

"Kyoya, do you think I could take my daughter home now?"

"I should be able to arrange it. You will both need to go to the police station to give a statement, but for now, I will speak to them, see to it you are left alone."

"Of course, thank you."

"No. I want to go to the hospital, I want to see Tamaki." Haruhi said softly.

"That young man fought bravely for you, I think he would understand if you took some time to rest-"

"Please, please just let me see him. I'm so tired of people deciding my life for me, just let me...let me make this choice. Take me to see him, please, dad?"

Ranka sighed and placed his chin on top of her head, "Alright. Let's go see him."

PAGE BREAK

The ride to the hospital was silent, Haruhi leaning against her father and seemingly staring off, her eyes red rimmed and tired, empty and lacking their usual shine. Kyoya sat on her other side, a hand resting on the back rest and at one point Haruhi leaned back, her head resting on his arm while she held her father's hand.

Mori and Honey sat across from them, either staring out the window or eyeing the three across the space with curiosity. Both noticing Kyoya's fingers on his outstretched arm very subtly grazing across Ranka's shoulder.

 _Bout time he found someone._ Mori mused.

 _Their kids would be scary...but at least Haruhi would have siblings….she'd be the oldest...like me!_ Honey thought happily.

By the time they arrived to the hospital exhaustion had set in, the silence remaining as they made their way to Tamaki's room.

The twins were waiting outside, rushing to Haruhi and hugging her happily, "Glad to see your not dead."

Kaoru nudged him, "Hilary, don't say that." He urged softly.

"What? Everybody's thinking it." And Haruhi smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Thanks for worrying." Hikaru did well hiding his blush.

When they arrived Kyoya met with the doctors and then pulled out his phone to call Tamaki's father, the hospital having already reached out, but since the man was on a business trip to America it would be awhile before he arrived.

Yuzuru gave Kyoya full rights to dictate his son's treatments until he arrived and when Kyoya explained why Tamaki had gotten into a knife fight, (protecting Haruhi from a mugger, as the full explanation would be far too complex to explain on the phone) Kyoya swore he heard the barest hint of pride in the man's otherwise cold voice.

Haruhi and Ranka went in first, Mori and Honey waiting for Kyoya to finish his call so they could speak with him.

Lips parted and eyes grew wide as Haruhi stared at the bandaged wrapped torso and bruised face, the young man not resembling in the slightest the handsome carefree prince he often proclaimed himself to me.

"Tamaki, Senpai, oh my-" at her soft voice his head turned and eyes opened, lighting up as he saw her standing there.

"Haruhi!" and he instantly went to sit up but groaned and pressed a hand to his side.

"Don't get up, you idiot!" she said in shock and then she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly before giving a kiss to his cut lips.

"I'm so glad you are alright. Kyoya's plan worked then? Sato is in jail?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, no thanks to you. Why didn't you tell me? Why all the secrecy? If I had known….maybe you wouldn't have been so stupid." she said, a hand coming to move hair out of his face.

"I love you Haruhi Fujioka, but your acting skills are terrible."

She stared at him in surprise before a small giggle, and then a full out laugh echoed up from her throat.

"You're so dumb." and she pulled him close again, his arms holding her in return before she leaned next to his ear and said so softly on he could hear, "I….love you."

Tamaki's shock was abundant, but instead of his usual flamboyant reaction, instead of saying all the ways he loved her too, he just pulled her to him tighter, holding on as if his life depended on it and cried softly into her shoulder.

PAGE BREAK

Ranka watched the pair together, realizing that his time with his daughter was drawing to a close, and soon, very soon, he would be letting her go on to a whole new life, a whole new world of experiences and feelings.

To his surprise, it no longer scared him. Yes, he would be alone, but Tamaki Suoh had proven he was more than willing to do what was necessary to protect her and to….love her. She would be happy, healthy and safe in his care.

For the first time in his life, Ranka did not feel like he failed, he felt like he had finally delivered his and Kotoko's daughter into the world of adulthood, and she was ready to create the most beautiful future for herself.

A hand came to his shoulder and he looked over to see Kyoya standing next to him, Mori, Honey and the twins moved passed and came to stand next to the bed, Tamaki greeting them happily and Haruhi laughing softly as Honey placed Usa-chan on the bed next to the blonde boy.

"See, my plans never fail." Kyoya said smugly.

"Yes. So it would seem. You promised to bring Haruhi back, to protect her and me. You delivered, I am thankful, I am...happy. Thank You, Kyoya Ootori, for being such a kind man."

Kyoya looked down at him before leaning close and saying softly into his ear, "I'm glad to hear you have such confidence in me. Because my next plans are already underway."

Ranka looks at him in confusion, "What plans would those be?"

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. After all, I did all this in an afternoon, I have two months for my new ones-"

Going a little pale in the face and staring at him with worry Ranka swallowed, "Those plans wouldn't have anything to do with me, would they?"

"Yes, actually. But don't fret, I think you will be quite satisfied with the outcome." Kyoya said gently before he gave the most discreet kiss to the man's cheek and then left his side to wander over to Tamaki's bed.

"Glad to see you are awake." and Tamaki looked up at him, "Glad to see your plans are still flawless as always."

Kyoya dropped an unforgiving fist onto Tamaki's head, "They would have been if you had listened to me and stuck to the plan…..idiot."

"Aw come on, what's a race without a dark horse?" Tamaki whined and everyone laughed as they watched Kyoya try not to lose his composure.

Ranka watched the group converse happily, the small family reunited and he debated if he should leave them to their fun, turning away only to be stopped by the call of that gentle voice of Tamaki, "Hey, Ranka, where are you going?"

"Me? I was just-"

"Get over here, you're part of this family too. Come on." Tamaki urged gently and the man gave a soft smile before he watched Kyoya hold out a hand to him, "Come on, my lovely Ranka, it's family time. No acceptions."

"Yeah, dad, come on, join the fun."

Ranka walked over, standing between Kyoya to his left and Haruhi who sat on the edge of the bed to his right and for once family felt like the perfect word.

PAGE BREAK

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Sato. He had been arrested and charged with with multiple crimes, but still, all waited with baited breath to see what the trial would bring. Haruhi had decided she didn't want to press charges, something Ranka did not understand but chose to respect.

Life was getting back to normal, and though the school seemed oddly oblivious to what had happened, despite the fact the story had made headlines, (all the Host's families requesting their children's names being kept out of the paper) Haruhi still seemed to be walking on eggshells.

She kept her head down in class, though she was back to her rather studious ways, taking notes and acing tests all while performing her duties with the host club, she seemed to be holding something back from them, a fact that everyone in the Club noticed.

It was one evening while she sat with her father, Kyoya and Tamaki around the table in their dining room that Haruhi finally shared what had been keeping her quiet.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he had asked, dressed in full Ranka style as he had to work later that evening.

"I...I've been thinking a lot….about everything that's happened. And, well, I've decided...I want to see him."

The silence was thick, Kyoya, Tamaki and Ranka all looking at her with various degrees of shock, worry and curiosity.

"I...I don't understand, why would you want to-"

"He did something to me...that night...the night he took me. I have felt different ever since. I know he can tell me what is going on, why I'm so….why I feel this way. I need to talk to him and figure out if there is a way I can change back….to who I was before."

Ranka looked down at the bowl of ramen he was holding, his eyes showing he was lost in deep thought before he looked to the young man sitting next to him, "Kyoya, will you please go grab the journal?"

"Of course." the man said calmly as he stood from the table and left the room.

"What book?" Tamaki asked with curiosity.

"Your friend Kyoya is very capable, he never told me how he knew of its existence, but, he was able to get his hands on Dr. Sato's journal...the journal he wrote while he was giving you therapy as a child."

"What?" Tamaki asked in shock as Haruhi looked to the door, Kyoya walking in with the green journal in his hand. He exstended it out to her and Haruhi took it reluctantly.

"Before I take you to see him, I want you to read that. All of it. It may be hard for you to swallow, hard for you to handle...but I'm here if you have any questions or want help understanding...he explains a lot in there. You may find the answers you need."

"And if I don't?" Haruhi asks, eyeing her father warily.

"Then we will set up a time for you to go see him, but I want to go with you."

"Me too." Tamaki assured.

"I will go as well, for emotional support." Kyoya said as he went back to eating his food quietly.

Haruhi looked down at the journal in her hands, "I...I want to read this now." and she stands and makes to leave but Tamaki calls to her, "Haruhi, do you want me to-"

"No. I'd prefer if you didn't….know." and she left the room without further explanation.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go through this alone." he said under his breath as he stood to follow her and Ranka spoke, "Tamaki-"

The young man looked to him, "Be patient with her. Haruhi...she feels….violated….she would never admit it to anyone...but...I know she is only acting this way because she doesn't want you to reject her. She doesn't want you to view her are as if she is damaged."

Tamaki looks down and thinks about that before he says softly, "We are all damaged, in our own way. She has nothing to be ashamed of and I won't let her hide from me. I don't care what he may have done to her, I love her, will always love her...no matter what." and then he was gone from the room, following Haruhi, determined to make her understand.

"You sure she is ready to read it?" Kyoya asks as he brings more noodles to his mouth, his eyes relaxed as he thinks of the results of such actions.

"My Haruhi is nothing if not practical….she is also brave and will never stop looking when there is a question that needs answered. My hope is that it will deter her from wanting to see him."

"And….if it doesn't?"

"Then I guess she will go see him. I won't stop her. She needs to make these discoveries on her own."

"That's an interesting notion, in it's own way."

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi stood on her mat, looking down at the leather bound green journal in her hands. When her bedroom door slid open she looked over with angry eyes.

"I said I wanted to do this alone." she said sternly.

"You said you didn't want me to know." Tamaki countered, his blonde hair falling over to shadow his eyes, "That is a big difference."

"No. It's the same thing. I want to face this alone, whether I want you to know or not is just a detail."

"But it's really not." Tamaki says gently as he approaches. He stands before her, placing his hands on her arms as she says softly, "You don't want me to know what he did to you. Because you don't know how far he took his love for you. You don't remember if he….did more than just hug you. And it terrifies you that I may find out….that I may not want you because he used you up."

"In this journal, are all the answers I might need. I will know what really happened, finally remember, I might even be able to undo the damage he's done. When I first came out of the trance he had put me in, I felt like he had been with me my whole life, like we had some deep significant trust that we had built over years of being together. I wasn't scared and when he had been hurt, I wanted to help him. When they tried to take him away, I wanted to run to him, beg on his behalf for him to be spared. But…."

"As soon as he was gone those feelings changed." Tamaki finished.

"Yeah. Now, as the days go by, I feel….so….conflicted. Part of me still thinks it's all a lie and he is a good man who cares about me, cares about what's best for me, even though the truth of what he was and did is right in front of me. But even with all this….even with everything he did...the memories are still so blury. I don't want to admit it, but, even though I fought him….told him to stop….a small part of me….wanted to let him do it….just so I could remember. But….I don't want you to know what he did….I don't want you to change how you look at me. For the first time in my entire life….I care what someone thinks of me….and I know...if that changed it would hurt far worse than anything that has happened to me."

Tamaki leaned down and placed a kiss on her head, "No matter what is in that journal, no matter what he did to you, my love for you will never change. And I will never see you as anything less than what you are. The most beautiful, kind and caring regular girl I have ever met."

She looks up to him and meets those violet eyes, stares as words swim through her mind.

 _Violet is the color of my true love's eyes, blonde is the color of my true love's hair. Tender is the feel of my true love's lips and sweet is the taste of my true love's kiss._

"Kiss me." she breathes softly and he leans down, cupping her cheek as their lips meet. This time, when Tamaki opens his mouth to her, Haruhi reciprocates and Tamaki gently presses forward and explores her mouth with tender affection.

Her nails dig into his jacket, a soft hum coming from her throat and when he pulls away, she asks softly, "Will you….read it to me? I want to hear your voice….not his."

"Anything you ask, you know I'll do." and he takes the journal from her and together they sit on her bed and Tamaki starts to read.

 **A/N: Once chapter left to wrap it all up. Really excited, hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, just a few things. One, I accidentally published the unedited version for the previous chapter, so sorry for all the errors and sloppy sentences. I will go and change it out as soon as I can.**

 **WARNINGS: There is actually a warning in this chapter. Intimate scene between a male and female (not detailed) but they do have sex so, up to you if you want to read that. Hinted relations between two men, no details there either as I wasn't sure this story really needed those details.**

 **POSTSCRIPT: I may write a couple one-shots regarding certain scenes I left out between Kyoya and Ranka and Tamaki and Haruhi. They would be M rated for adult content, let me know if anyone is interested and I will post them at some point.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and support, glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **Epilogue**

The sky is a beautiful blue, the sun a shining beacon of hope and warmth. It's a resplendent day filled with promise, the air fresh and sweet.

Haruhi steps out of the limo, her father, Tamaki and Kyoya right behind her. The neighborhood around them is old, somehow feels forgotten, yet even here there are signs of life. Some worn down and tired, others bright and youthful, they may still have time to move up in the world, it brings the young girl a certain amount of hope.

 _Nothing is ever as bad as it seems, and things can change, they can always change…. I wish you were here with me mom. I hope heaven is treating you well._

The small group walks towards the secondary gate, already having passed beyond the first when they pulled in with the limo.

They walk inside the prison, all of them calm and silent save for Haruhi, her hand laced tightly with Tamaki's as they walk up to the front desk.

She's nervous but ready, having taken time to process what she needs to in order to ask the right questions.

They each get a visitors badge, but only Haruhi will speak with whom they came to see. Kyoya had contacted the prison, arranged for a special visit in one of their private rooms with a two way mirror.

It was the only way Ranka would allow her daughter to visit, he didn't have to be in the room, but he wanted to be able to watch, be able to know when he would need to step in, if at all.

It was a waiting game for nearly an hour but finally, they were called and the group was lead down several long halls until finally Tamaki, Kyoya and Ranka were ushered into one room and Haruhi was sent to the door just down the hall.

The warden looked on her kindly and said, "The Ootori Group has been very helpful over the years in making sure our prison and others are well equipped to take care of our inmates. Despite their many egregious mistakes in life, everyone here is still a human being and has the right to proper care. For their generous support we have allowed this special one on one meeting between you and Dr. Sato. If at anytime, you feel unsafe, overwhelmed or need to take a moment to collect yourself simply knock on the door and we will let you out. Have no fear of him, he will be cuffed to the table which is bolted to the floor. He only has a few feet to move, so he won't be able to touch you if you stay seated in your chair. Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you." and the Warden slid his card through the magnetic lock and when the light turned green he opened the door and motioned for Haruhi to go through.

She saw Sato sitting at the table, head down, hands folded in his lap and her eyes scanned to the reflective mirror on the left side of the room. Behind that glass was her family, they would be able to see and hear everything.

Haruhi was alright with that, glad for it, she wasn't alone anymore, she was supported and safe.

"Dr. Sato?" she calls softly, her hands coming together before her as she stood there and waited.

Slowly the man moved, his head raising up and he suddenly stood, "Haruhi-" there was a loud clang of chains and Haruhi realized he couldn't stand up to his full height, the man not trying to fight against the taught chains he just stood there and stared at her with those wide green eyes.

"You….you came to….see me?"

"Yes." and she rubbed at her arm, eyes taking him in, his eyes, hair, face, lips and hands. Trying to embrace the memories that slowly started to surface from seeing him.

"I don't...understand. I thought you...hated me."

"I thought I did to." she said honestly.

This seemed to get the man's attention and he instantly started to talk, "Please, please sit and talk with me. I know I...I know I hurt you..your family and friends….I was lost….confused. I want to….make things right. Please-" and he trailed off, stared at her with sad eyes that spoke volumes of his regret.

"I have...questions." Haruhi said.

"Yes. Of course you would, yes, please sit, I will answer everything...honestly. No lies, no tricks or manipulations. You deserve that and...I want to….come clean."

Haruhi looked to the glass, hesitated and then moved forward, sitting slowly in the chair as she watched Sato sit as well, his face open and his smile gentle.

"It's so good to see you my little lam- uh, Haruhi...sorry….old habits."

"Where did that name come from? Why little Lamb?" Haruhi asked suddenly.

Sato laughed lightly, "When your father first brought you to see me, you carried a small stuffed lamb in your hand. Ranka claimed you weren't very attached to it, had only had it a few days, but that you held onto it because-"

"That's what children do." Haruhi said softly.

"You remember? His name was-"

"Momo." Haruhi says before she looks away, "That's why I came to see you. I read your journal, and then...I started to remember things."

Sato's eyes grew wide, cheeks red and he cleared his throat as he looked away, "I am sorry you had to do that. I wish you had come to me first, those entries are nothing but the writings of a mad man. My desperate attempts to talk myself out of all the wicked horrible things I was thinking."

There was silence a moment and then Haruhi asked, "I want to know what you did to me at the dojo. Why...everything is still foggy...why...I remember some things so clearly and other things are still just faded pictures. I see things, as if they had happened only yesterday, a clear picture in my mind, like it's etched into my brain-" she trailed off, not sure how else to clarify.

"You said you read my journal. You know what is going on, why some things are so clear, and others foggy. I was trying to clear away the fog at the dojo, help you remember everything by unlocking your eidetic memory."

"Unlocking it?"

"Having an eidetic memory is like having the ability to recall images from memory vividly after only a few seconds of exposure. It comes with a high precision for a brief time after exposure, without using a mnemonic device. And a mnemonic device can be anything from color coding to rhyming. People use them to remember things like, say, I before E except after C. You don't need a mnemonic device, you will simply remember things. It will very, as eidetic memory is considered the strongest by how quickly you can recall something you saw only once. Between that and your minor Hyperthymesia, your mind needed to be reconditioned so as not to retain so much information."

"Hyperthymesia? What's that?"

"It's a condition that leads people to be able to remember an abnormally large number of their life experiences in vivid detail. Haruhi, at just six years old, you were a walking talking video camera. At first I thought it was just an incredible memory, but the more I had you tell me things from your past, the way you remembered the exact temperatures, what socks you were wearing, the color of the suit your mother wore to work when you were three….you could remember things that-"

"So why can't I do that now?" Haruhi asked, "Why is everything so confusing, so blurry?"

"Haruhi, Hyperthymesia is an extraordinary gift, but it is also a curse. While you might remember what type of cake you had on your fourth birthday, you would have suffered in your day to day life. It can cause complications, make it hard to assimilate new information, your school work and social life would have been more difficult to maintain. Memories would have come unbidden, you would have been unable to focus often times and your stream of thought would have been a constant battle to control. I saw this, I watched it. Everything I did to you, it laced together, the more I loved you the more I wanted to help, the more I helped the less I wanted to lose you. In the end, it all became so twisted and conflicting….it had to explode. Had to end the way it did. There was no other option. I see this now."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why...how…..when did you…..I don't understand, I need answers!" she said firmly, suddenly standing and glaring down at the man.

"I can't remember most of it, sure, okay, I can make the choice to move on and let it go. But that night at the dojo, whatever you did….it changed something in me….I'm….I'm scared….all the time. I am terrified, like something awful is just around the corner. I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't like feeling this way!"

Sato stared at her, wide eyed, his lips parting in shock before he swallowed and looked down, "You were always scared." he said softly.

Haruhi's angry face melted into surprise and she waited patiently.

"I did a lot of things to your mind Haruhi, I was a doctor, and even though I loved you so...I saw an opportunity to….experiment. I….essentially…..I turned off your brain's ability to recall so much, then, I started compartmentalizing the feelings you had the most trouble with, fear...anxiety...depression and insecurity. Then….I started conditioning you to love me….all of it with the best intentions but with no real goal other than to give you what you wanted, and give me what I wanted as well."

"Some of the worst things in the world have been done because someone had the best of intentions. What made you think I would want any of that! I was six years old!"

"You...you asked me to." Sato said sadly.

Haruhi felt her stomach drop, eyes near pop from her head as her arms fell limp at her sides and she stared at him, a memory coming unbidden to the forefront of her mind.

 _I'm scared, I don't want to be scared anymore! Make me not scared, please Dr. Nick, please help me not be scared!_

 _I promise, Haruhi, I will do everything I can to make you feel safe._

"I did it...didn't I...I asked you to change me." Haruhi said softly, her eyes still staring at the back wall just over Sato's right shoulder.

"We would talk, lay together on the floor, you'd play with toys and go on for hours about all the things you wanted to change, how you felt, I meant it….the real Haruhi….the one I know….she is still buried underneath. Riddled with fear, grief, trauma. Imagine it, a six year old who remembered in full clarity how her mother looked as she lay dying. How she looked in the coffin, everything about it terrified you. Death….you were obsessed with trying to forget your memories of her death, because you saw it all so clearly. The dreams you had, nothing but high resolution memories of how she looked when she died….do you remember that? You were in the room when she died…laying next to her on the hospital bed...it was storming out, thunder and lighting….you looked up and she was gone, you said her eyes looked so empty and cold. You ran for your father, told him something was wrong with her."

A flash, almost too quick to see, her mother's empty face, glazed eyes, a flash of lightning, so clear in her mind and she brought a hand to her mouth as she closed her eyes tight.

"I never….I never actually got a chance to help you work through your problems. I was so blinded by my love for you….I just….swept them under a rug….it's still all there...who you were before. I wanted to bring it all back, unblock it all so I could do it right, so we could be together."

"I'm never going to remember everything unless I let you finish what you started, am I." and Haruhi says it matter-of-factly, know the answer even before Sato bows his head.

"No. You will remain as you are now, over the next few months, the fear you are experiencing will fade back to its resting place in your subconscious and you will remain the Haruhi everyone has grown to know. The only way to meet your real self, the person who you were before I changed you, would be for me to remove the blocks."

Haruhi stood slowly, looking down at the man, not with hate, but with understanding, "You made it so I could be self-reliant, you made it so my true intelligence could come through. I was….going to face a life of difficulty. Anxiety, fear...depression...I would have been...handicapped. You gave me confidence, pulled forth the personality traits I wanted, the ones I needed to be a fully functional person."

"Yes." Sato said softly as he looked at the ground.

"What you did was wrong. The way you felt for me was wrong. You don't get to decide who a person will become, how they spend their life. You changed my future, changed who I was as a person. Who I was born to be…"

"I know. Haruhi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"I became this person, not because I am actually brave, not because I am clever….it's because you made me this way."

"Yes." and she saw the tears streaming down his face, trying to avoid looking at her he sniffed towards his lap.

"I have one last question, Dr. Sato." and her stomach twisted, the worry filling her as she wrapped arms around herself.

"Alright." he says softly.

"Did you assault me?" her words are cold, the bravery she often relied on to see her through the tough times of her life shining bright her her eyes as she looked at him.

Sato's face snapped up, anger in his eyes and a frown on his face, "I would never! I was in love with you, twisted and rotten as it was, I was NOT a pedophile! I planned to wait until you were eighteen, with your consent! I never touched you other than hugs and appropriately placed kisses. Believe me to be anything you want, your monster, demon the shadows under your bed, a lowly bug, the mud under your shoe….but I never….ever…..touched you...not like that."

The silence was thick, Sato crying into his lap as that sudden spark of fire left him, Haruhi sitting there and staring at him, eyes calm as she let the man's sudden outburst digest and ruminate between them.

Finally, Haruhi stood, slowly walking around the table to come stand next to him as she looked down at his bowed head.

Her voice was soft, eyes gentle, "What you did to me and my father….it was wrong….what you did to Tamaki….was wrong. I don't know how...or when….if I can ever forgive you. But...I want to try."

A small gasp came from him, body going stiff at her words before he glanced up at her, "

"As horrible and sick as it was….I asked for it, I remember pleading with you to help me, change me, make me better. I was only a child but I knew what I wanted from you. I asked you to help me not be scared, I was practical enough even back then to know what I was requesting of you. So, for that….I can only give you a single thank you." and she leaned down, pressed a faint kiss to the top of his head and then headed for the door, "Good-bye, Doctor Sato."

Sato started to sob as he said in shuttering gasps, "Goodbye, my sweet little shojo….goodbye."

PAGE BREAK

Two months had passed in a whirlwind of classes, Host Club parties, exams and two rather intense sleep-overs.

Kyoya had stayed good to his promise, the first of every month, meeting at Haruhi's and discussing the club and ideas for the month ahead. The twins had also made good on their promise to spice things up, with bad movies, popcorn and scary stories.

By this time, Haruhi was finally starting to feel like her old self, having spent time talking to a phycologist who was able to help her process and digest the experiences she had recently been through, plus the memories that still came unbidden. It was a difficulty that came with Hyperthymesia, though, after some testing, (which cost little to nothing thanks to Kyoya) Haruhi was told her case was minor, and considering Sato had essentially created these "blocks" in her brain it would not be something that would cause her long term difficulty.

Haruhi found there was a lot of skepticism from the doctors she had to see on whether such a technique would actually work, and Haruhi had asked Kyoya to make sure those curious doctors did not get carried away with any type of research that could potentially cause such traumas as hers to anyone else.

The young man was quick to agree and promise to monitor the situation.

Things with Tamaki had been wonderful, the young man now fully recovered with nothing but two thin scars showing where he had been cut and then stabbed.

His prince charming looks had been returned to normal, having worn makeup the first few weeks after his brawl to diswayed the ladies who visited the club from worrying as well as starting a gossip mill.

He was back to his eccentric self, coming up with excessive ideas, plans that would not work if kyoya wasn't there to smooth them out.

Through it all, Haruhi had thanked each member of the club for helping to protect her, for helping her father, for going above and beyond the call of duty that friendship often required.

Her shock at their willingness to help having turned into a warm and blooming affection for each of them.

She was back, her life was normal (as normal as a young girl pretending to be a young man could be anyway) and she felt good. Her relationship with Tamaki was fresh, safe and happy. Her friends were loyal, solid and true. Her father was giving her more space and allowing her to grow into the adult she would soon be, and her memories of Sato, well, they just didn't scare her anymore.

PAGEBREAK

One night, while her father was at work, she had asked Tamaki to come over. The young man being the gentleman he was, keeping things relaxed and calm, his intentions clear.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki sat at the table, a smile on his face and a game of Sudoku on the table before him, ready to try and solve the thing with Haruhi's much needed help.

"Yes. That would be lovely, thank you." the young man said softly, though his eyes left the game and looked out the window, the darkness outside lighting up with a clear ripple of lightning. The thunder that came was far away but he heard the crash of a mug on the floor only seconds later.

He didn't overreact, did not go running into the kitchen. He stood calmly, walking through the doorway to find Haruhi staring at the mug which has shattered on the floor as she shook badly.

Coming up behind her, Tamaki placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips to the back of her head, "It will get easier, overtime. Dr. Ko said that-"

"I know what she said. But it's still different. I know why I am so scared of thunderstorms, I see her face now, everytime lighting flashes, when the thunder rumbles I her being buried. It's so clear...so...vivid."

"You just need more time." Tamaki promises gently, his hands gently sliding down her arms only to take her hands in his.

"Senpai-"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I need you to do something for me." and her hair still hung before her as she looked down, eyes locked onto that shattered teacup as her body still trembled, though not near as badly as before.

"Anything you want, I will do."

"I want you to help me make a new memory. One that will be a positive association."

Tamaki smiled against her head, "Alright. Just tell me what to do, I will be happy to-"

"Take me to bed." she says softly, delicately and Tamaki seems to still behind her, the quiet of the house near deafening.

"Are you sure?" he asks just as soft, his hold on her hands tightening just that fraction of a bit more.

"I don't want to see...I don't want to remember her...not like that... and unless I change something, try to make new memories….better ones….it could be like this for the rest of my life. From now on, when a thunderstorm comes, I want to think of you….and me….of us together, being together. I don't think I will be so scared if...the memories I see….are good ones."

"If...that's what you want-"

"I do." and she turns to look up into his eyes, sees the worry in them at her sudden request but she knows what she wants, what she is asking of him. This time she knows she is right, not simply doing things based on irrational fears.

"I….love you." she says softly, her voice calm and even.

Tamaki brings one of her hands to his lips before he wraps it around his neck and then gently picks her up. Walking towards her bedroom slowly as Haruhi leans her head against this chest.

PAGE BREAK

As the lighting flashes and the thunder rumbles, rain pelts at the windows. But in the darkness, Haruhi doesn't notice. Her body stopped shaking thirty minutes ago when Tamaki took root between her thighs.

Slow and gentle, his hands explore, his lips never leaving hers as he helps her to create memories of love, warmth and connection.

It lasted well into the night, through the storm. Gentle exploring, feelings of pure want and expressions of devotion.

Her father would be home soon but she didn't want him to go, as they lay naked, wrapped together in each others arms, she wished he could stay until morning.

She recalls the look in his eyes, the sound of his soft voice in her ears, hands on her skin and hips moving so carefully. Haruhi knew, as it had begun, during and after that Tamaki was more than devoted to her. He loved her, worshipped her and she knew she felt the same.

Her phone rang, and she saw it was her father calling. She had sat up instantly, flipping her phone open as Tamaki sat up beside her.

"Dad? Is everything okay? Why are you calling so late?"

"Hello sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake. I wanted to check on you and make sure you are doing alright, what with the storm. I know how much they bother you."

"Oh. Thanks. Yeah, I'm alright-" she says as she looks at Tamaki and smiles, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest.

"Are you on your way home?"

"Actually, I may go stay with a friend tonight. We have some things to discuss and I just wanted to make sure you would be alright if-"

"Yes. I'll be alright. It's good for you to go spend time with friends. Will you be home in the morning?"

"Yes...maybe...I will be home. Not sure when…but I promise we will have dinner together. Alright?"

"Sounds good. Have fun." and Haruhi hung up her phone, looking to Tamaki as her eyes shined, "Looks like we get to spend more time together." Tamaki mused softly.

"Yeah." Haruhi said and then Tamaki was leaning forward, kissing her as his hand cupped her face and he was pressing her back down, Haruhi opening herself up to him again, ready to make tonight count, ready to use the time they have just been given to engulf herself in his love.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya stood in the doorway of the back room, the curtain having closed behind him. The bar was closed, only Ranka remained.

They stared at each other, neither moving, and slowly Ranka pulled out his phone. She dialed his daughters number and waited.

"Hello sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake. I wanted to check on you and make sure you are doing alright, what with the storm. I know how much they bother you….. actually, I may go stay with a friend tonight-" his eyes looking to Kyoya carefully as he continued, "We have some things to discuss and I just wanted to make sure you would be alright if…..yes...maybe...I will be home. Not sure when…but I promise we will have dinner together. Alright?"

Ranka's eyes never left Kyoya's as he hung up his phone and tucked it back into his purse, "So, you actually showed."

Kyoya smirked softly, "We had a deal. You gave me two months, here I am. In five minutes, I will be eighteen. I thought you might like to celebrate with me."

"Oh. I see. And just how were you planning to celebrate?"

Kyoya held Ranka's gaze, but his hands slowly rose to undo his tie and remove his suit jacket.

"I have a few ideas. But it's really up to you." he slowly walked over and stood before Ranka as he said softly, "Three minutes."

Ranka sighed and said in his normal voice, "You're not going to drop this are you." it was a statement and Kyoya raised a hand to cup his face, "No. Not unless you can tell me right now that you don't have feelings for me. That everything we've done and shared the last two months was all a lie. Of course, I wouldn't believe a word of it." he said the last part so softly and Ranka felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"Two minutes." the young man near whispered.

"So, if I say no, that I'm not interest and don't want anything to do with you, you'll leave?"

"Yes." and Kyoya's tone was dark, a little too dark, his eyes narrowing, before he said almost desperately, "But, I would really like for you to be honest, and not just do what you think is best for me...one minute left."

Ranka glared at him, the older man raising his hand to cup Kyoya's face, "Your handsome, pure evil and used to getting whatever you want. If I say yes, I'm just another stepping stone for you on your way to something better."

"Ranka-" he warns.

"If I say no, you may choose to either walk away or continue this foolish game of pursuit. I don't see a future here, I don't see us living together happily in the end. And I know you know it too. So, it doesn't really matter what is good for you at this point. Only one of us has something to gain out of this, and honestly, it's me."

"Ten seconds." Kyoya says as he leans closer, pressing Ranka against the wall as his hands glide up the man's throat to cup his jaw.

"Alright, Kyoya Ootori, you win. I'm willing to play, but if you want to be a real man, you have to accept all the heartache that comes with it. And when this inevitably ends, when this game of yours burns to the ground, I don't want to hear you bitch or moan-"

"Never." and he leans in and kisses Ranka swiftly, his hand sliding down the man's body as he hooks a hand under the man's thigh and pulls his leg up and away.

"Let's dance." Kyoya says softly and then all is quiet.

PAGE BREAK

 _You've done so well. My beautiful little girl, now a woman. I'm so proud of you._

 _Mom? Where are you? I can't see-_

 _You always find a way to rise above the hardships life brings to you. You are going to be a very amazing young woman. And, I hope you are so very happy._

 _Mom! Wait, I love you! I miss you, please, let me see you!_

 _I'm here darling, come to me, let me hold you before I go._

 _Mom? Mom!_

 _The embrace is everything she has ever wanted, her heart near exploding with a content happiness._

 _I miss you, so much, I miss you….._

 _I miss you too, but you've created quite the family for yourself._

 _She sees her friends standing across the way, smiling faces, kind eyes, her father next to them waving happily._

 _You are an extraordinary young woman, Haruhi. I am so proud._

 _Please don't go._

 _Nothing that dies is ever really gone, you know this, I'm always here. Just look for me in your happiness and I will be there smiling back._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too, Haruhi. Now go, live your life, and be at peace._

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi ran down the sidewalk, bag on her shoulder, breaths panting.

"Hey! Commoner! You were supposed to wait outside!" she stops and looks to see Hikaru with his head out of the sun roof of the twin's limo.

"You were late. I thought you forgot!" and she turned and headed for the door that Kaoru pressed open.

"Naw, couldn't forget you, Mr. Glutton here just wanted an extra serving of breakfast."

"Shut up Kaoru, I was hungry. Wasn't my fault we were up running around all night, if you hadn't drank all those energy drinks-"

"Moving on." Kaoru said suddenly as the limo pulled away and headed for the school.

Upon arrival they got out and saw the rest of the Host Club waiting by the gate, yet another new ritual they hard started. The group walking in together, a strong united front that seemed to make everyone's day better.

Tamaki ran to her, scooping her up in his arms, "Hello, my most beautiful princess!" he chirped happily and Haruhi muscled her way free, "Knock it off, Senpai. People will see and I don't want to become nothing more than your gay lover."

Tamaki laughed, "Would it be so bad?"

Haruhi smirked, "I suppose not, but then you wouldn't be the princely type anymore, we'd have to compete for the twins spot as-"

"Come on Haru-chan! The bells about to ring!"

Tamaki glanced around, before leaning in and giving Haruhi a soft kiss, "Come on, the day awaits!" and he took her hand and led her over to the group.

Their smiling faces and happy demeanor reminding Haruhi of the dream she had last night, a peaceful sense of belonging and happiness falling over her. And as she joined the group and walked with them inside, she knew, no matter what happened in the future she was going to be just fine.

 **A/N: And that is a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep your eyes peeled for more short stories, one-shots and other little adventures as I may post some in the future. READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
